Los lazos que nos unen
by azraelth16
Summary: Siete meses han pasado desde la huida de Regina de Storybrooke y las cosas en el pintoresco pueblo no podrían ir peor. Emma, desesperada por encontrar a la ex Reina Malvada, una pista que le lleve hasta ella. Entre tanto, viajes entre mundos, cumpliendo la voluntad de Regina, los protagonistas descubrirán que no es solo Storybrooke el lugar que se viene abajo.
1. 1: Siete meses después

**Antes de que leas esto, te informo que esta es la segunda parte de mi fic anterior, "El lazo que nos une". Una historia que se alargó en el tiempo y la que hoy comienza su segunda parte a petición popular :P. Te recomiendo que antes de empezar esta historia, leas la anterior, la cual espero que te apasione! y sobre todo que comentes!**

 **Ahora si, me dirijo a todos los que esperabais esta segunda parte! Y ya está aquí! bueno... el primer capítulo, jeje. Depende de vosotros que las actualizaciones sean mas seguidas. Mas comentarios, menos tardanza. Quiero saber vuestras opiniones, lo que esperáis y lo que no os gusta, así como vuestras sugerencias, que ya informo que algunos de vosotros ya ha tenido el placer de hacer y yo el placer de incluir en esta historia. Algún caprichito tengo que conceder... Bueno, bastantes caprichitos... Si es que no se decir que no :P**

 **Espero que tengáis la historia fresca en vuestra memoria... incluiré algún flash back cuando la ocasión lo propicie, ya sea por el venir de la historia o por que crea necesaria refrescar alguna parte concreta. No creo que esto os sorprenda, ya que siempre he repetido que los pequeños detalles cuentan, y se que todavía hay cosas por decir y por aclarar!**

 **No soy dueña de OUAT ni de sus personajes. Solo de mi retorcida imaginación ;)**

 **Ya no os entretengo! aquí va el capítulo piloto de la segunda parte! A leer! ^^**

* * *

7 meses después...

 _TUM-TUM... TUM-TUM... Las últimas palabras de aquella carta martillean cada noche en mi cabeza, como el latido de un corazón descompasado al mío... Ese sonido se cuela cuando la madrugada cae y el silencio reina en la mansión. A veces consigue sacarme de la cama... otras veces intento ignorarlo... Pues concentrarme en ello solo hace que mi propio corazón ensordezca mis oídos... Sea como sea la noche, nunca consigue ser un sueño largo y fructífero..._

 _Pero esta mañana me despierto... Sin saber si sentirme abatida como cada mañana... o esperanzada como algunas veces... Creyendo que hoy será el día en que encuentre una pista de su paradero... Que hoy en día tendré las claves y el tiempo para dar con ella... Regina, ¿Donde estás? No se si sentirte mas cerca por haber soñado de nuevo contigo... y mas esperanzada... pero sin embargo, me inunde la tristeza por no escuchar su voz... por no oír el sonido de sus tacones acercándose... Por no sentir sus pullitas o sus sarcasmos... Es curioso, cuando por fin entendí sus sarcasmos... es cuando mas me faltan..._

 _"Debería... cambiar de profesión... señorita Swan... " "¿Algún secreto mas que deba... conocer? " Y soñando con aquel momento en la cocina... abro los ojos, creiendo que realmente estaba viviendo eso de nuevo... Ni siquiera es la primera vez que sueño con esta situación... No por que fuera nada especial... o si... Sencillamente fué el instante en que amé un momento de algo que debería haber sido cotidiano... Yo, que tenía pánico al compromiso, echo en falta una cotidianidad que jamás tube._

 _Suspiro y me levanto de la cama antes de que suene el despertador... Es curioso como he respetado todas y cada una de las cosas de Regina durante todo este tiempo... Su habitación esta exactamente igual... Incluso su despertador sigue sonando cada día a la misma hora, aunque no tenga un trabajo al que acudir... A partir de entonces, tendría otra labor... Y yo que creí que dejando de ser la sheriff, podría dedicarme al cien por cien a mi familia._

 _Una rápida ducha para intentar activar mi cansado cuerpo... Me visto como últimamente... sencillo, camiseta básica y un pantalón fresco... Con el clima actual, imposible otro tipo de ropa. Desciendo por la escalera y oigo sonido que proviene de la cocina. Algo que se ha convertido en una costumbre, es que Henry es también mas madrugador que nunca... Aunque eso no signifique que sea buena señal..._

 _En cuanto entro en la cocina, su mirada apagada se cruza momentáneamente conmigo... Decepción es lo que leo en sus ojos... Así es como cada día la poca esperanza con la que intento levantarme, desaparece... El sigue a lo suyo... En un vano intento por hacer el desayuno, con desánimo y frustración por no conseguir esa normalidad en la cocina..._

\- Déjalo... Iremos a Granny's - Emma suspira mientras bebe de un trago el frío café sobrante del día anterior.

\- Siempre vamos a Granny's... - Contesta claramente molesto, dejando ruidosamente los artilugios de cocina en el fregadero.

\- Hemos quedado con Belle a primera hora, dice que tiene algo importante... - La rubia recoge llaves, cartera y teléfono preparandose para salir.

\- Que gran noticia... Seguro otro de esos viajes en los que yo me quedo de nuevo con los abuelos... - El chico sale de la casa primero y suspira deteniéndose en el porche de la entrada.

\- Henry... Te prometí que si el próximo descorazonado no se encuentra en el bosque encantado, vendrías conmigo. - Intenta animarle cuando se coloca a su lado después de cerrar la puerta.

\- Todos los descorazonados están en el bosque encantado... - Contesta mirando al suelo.

\- Sabes que no tiene por que ser así... Pero no saquemos conclusiones, primero veremos que tiene Belle para nosotros. - Le da una palmada en la espalda y cogen el escarabajo para dirigirse al restaurante.

 _Descorazonados... O Dios, detesto el tiempo que me absorbe... Por que por desgracia, gracias a ellos, mi título de Salvadora a cruzado toda frontera... Belle y Tinker se encargan también de ello... Ellas lo llaman "Equipo Táctico" o las E.T. como yo prefiero dirigirme a mis constantes granos en el culo... Se pasan horas y horas intentando localizar el paradero de los propietarios de esos malditos corazones... Y si... los encuentran. Maldita sea, yo solo deseo que tengan menos dedicación y así poder seguir buscando a Regina..._

 _Regina no solo dejó una carta y un buen puñado de alubias mágicas... Belle me llamó...Cuando encontró en el subsuelo de la biblioteca todo lo perteneciente a la cripta... Corazones incluidos... Supongo que fue su particular legado... Pues sabe que Belle tiene el intelecto para saber que hacer con ello...Y la carta que le dejó fue bastante clara... "Cada corazón latiente, es una vida vacía..." Enseguida supimos que quería Regina... Quería que devolviésemos todos los corazones a sus respectivos dueños... No se si es misericordioso darnos esta particular misión... o una tortura constante de su falta... Aunque según mi humor los últimos meses, cualquier persona diría que es lo segundo._

 _Dejo de darle vueltas en cuanto llegamos a Granny's. Los ventiladores colgados en las paredes, van a toda potencia... El intenso calor hace que sea necesario. Incluso con ropa tan ligera que llevo, puedo sentir mi piel ardiendo. A nadie le pasa desapercibido que este inusual clima, comenzase cuando Regina abandonó Storybrooke... Los que en un principio fruncían el ceño solo con la idea de encontrar a Regina para traerla de vuelta, ahora no hay nadie que desee lo contrario... Todos con la esperanza de que esta intensa y, ya espaciada en el tiempo, ola de calor, cese por su simple regreso..._

\- Buenos días, chicos. - Ruby dedica una sonrisa amigable cuando ve a madre e hijo entrando al restaurante.

\- Por decir algo... - Henry se encoje de hombros y prácticamente corre hasta su mesa habitual mientras Emma se sienta frente a Ruby en un taburete.

\- ¿Lo de siempre, Henry? - Ruby pregunta risueña queriendo relajar la evidente tensión y el asiente agradecido. - ¿Y tu? Tengo garras de oso con tu nombre. - Dice amigablemente a la rubia.

\- Mejor lo de costumbre... -

\- Nada mejor para empezar la mañana... - Gruñón dice con sarcasmo al fondo del restaurante, levanta su cerveza con burla, sabiendo a lo que se refiere con la actual costumbre.

\- No vas a beber a estas horas, Emma. - Ruby ignora al enano y habla bajo, asegurándose que Henry no oiga su intercambio.

 _No puedo evitar sentirme como una basura cuando pienso en lo que me he convertido... sencillamente no puedo evitarlo y todos a mi alrededor notan a distancia que mi humor es mas agrio y mi paciencia escasa... Pero la verdad es que me trae sin cuidado, tan solo quiero refrescarme con algo que adormezca mis sentidos..._

\- Lo que tu digas... - Contesta la ex sheriff, mirando de soslayo a Leroy, que sigue bebiendo sin volver su mirada.

\- Piensa que vas a pedir, vuelvo enseguida... - Ruby camina en dirección a la cocina, y Emma aprovecha el momento para levantarse sobre la barra, abrir el botellero al otro lado y recoger una cerveza.

\- Tch... - Henry chasquea la lengua entre indignado y avergonzado, desviando su mirada hasta posarla en la ventana, mientras se coloca los auriculares.

\- Qué elegante, hermana... - Leroy ríe sin mirar a la rubia. - Justo lo que necesita este pueblo... - Sigue con su retórica, ganándose una dura mirada.

\- Que sabrás tu lo que necesita este pueblo... - Le contesta, abriendo su propia botella.

\- Lo que si se con seguridad, es que no te necesitamos a ti como una versión cutre de la Reina Malvada... Solo necesitamos a la auténtica. - Emma deja ruidosamente su cerveza mientras se levanta encaminándose al enano.

\- ¡Cierra tu maldita boca! - En el momento en que su mano empuja a Leroy, Ruby sale disparada de la cocina, interponiéndose.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Los dos! - Grita separándoles, mirando a ambos.

\- ¡Será lo mejor, hermana! ¡No queremos tener que llamar al sheriff para que haga SU trabajo! - Leroy vuelve a arremeter contra la ex Sheriff y Ruby tiene que ejercer su fuerza para retener a su amiga.

\- ¿¡Eso es lo único que tienes, enano!? ¡Solo eres un amargado, con ansias de protagonismo para que una monja, que en realidad no le debe ningún celibato a nadie, te haga caso! ¡Así que la próxima vez que quieras lanzar tu mierda a los demás, mírate tu espalda! - Cuando Ruby cree que no puede detener la pelea, el sonido de la campana llama la atención de la rubia y se voltea a mirar. - ¿Henry...? - Dice al percatarse que el muchacho ha abandonado el restaurante.

\- Estarás contento... - Ruby reprende al enano. - Sabes que no es un buen momento para ellos, y aún así... - Niega con la cabeza, sabiendo inútil razonar con un enano bebido. - Márchate Leroy... Pero por la puerta de atrás... - Señala la salida trasera, evitando que se cruce con su amiga que se asoma por la otra puerta.

\- Mierda... - Emma murmura volviendo a entrar al restaurante, lamentando su comportamiento.

\- Tranquila... Seguro que fue a sus clases con Tinker. - Sonríe con tristeza a su amiga ahora abatida sobre el taburete.

\- ¿Sabes por que le gustan tanto sus clases con Tinker? - Dice la ex sheriff sin despegar la mirada de la cerveza.

\- ¿Quizás por que deseaba aprender magia...? - Emma sonríe negando con la cabeza.

\- Henry detesta la magia... Pero va con ella, por que con Tinker puede hablar de su madre. - Explica abatida, a lo que la loba frunce el ceño.

\- Si no fuera tabú para ti hablar de ella... - Emma dirige su mirada por primera vez a la loba. - Quizás la relación con vuestro hijo sería mas ligera. - Le devuelve la mirada reprendiendo la actitud de su amiga. - Emma... El que no hayamos encontrado pistas sobre su paradero, no significa que debas privar a Henry del recuerdo de su madre. - Alarga su mano para posarla sobre la de su amiga.

\- Lo se, pero... - El claxon de un coche, suena de manera insistente ante la puerta del restaurante. - ¿Pero, que...? - Ambas mujeres miran hacia la entrada sobresaltadas por la interrupción.

\- Belle... - Ruby dice enderezándose.

\- Iré a ayudarla... - Emma se dirige hasta la bibliotecaria que sale con dificultad del vehículo.

 _Belle... Se ha convertido en el recuerdo constante de como está pasando el tiempo... Tiempo en que todos mis esfuerzos no me parecen llevar a nada... Tan solo cuando devolvemos corazones, parece que sale según lo planeado pero... mientras tanto no puedo evitar sentirme frustrada e impotente... Y Belle con su embarazo... me recuerda todo el tiempo que pasa sin que Regina esté aquí..._

 _Su embarazo fue toda una sorpresa... y una patada en el estómago para Ruby. Pues no hacia ni dos semanas que estaban compartiendo sus vidas, ya que después de la marcha de Regina, Gold también se esfumó, aunque su paradero es sabido por todos..._

 _Y fue Ruby la que se dio cuenta del embarazo... su olfato y su instinto de loba, una vez más, no falló... Belle estaba embarazada y Ruby no pudo soportarlo... La mujer que amaba esperaba un hijo de su marido... del Oscuro... Y su relación era una caída libre... Lo mas triste es que sé que todavía se aman..._

\- Espera, te ayudaré... - Emma recoge el pesado bolso de la bibliotecaria y le tiende la mano para ayudarla a salir del vehículo. - Joder Belle, tu embarazo ya está demasiado adelantado para este clima. - Dice la rubia con preocupación.

\- Lo sé... cada vez es mas difícil... y aún me quedan seis semanas como mínimo. - Dice sobándose la panza, algo fatigada por el intenso calor, encaminándose junto con Emma al restaurante.

\- Buenos días... - Ruby le ha preparado su habitual en la mesa mas fresca del restaurante. - ¿Como te encuentras? - Dice con ternura pese a evitar cualquier contacto físico con la embarazada.

\- Exhausta y... Excitada... - Dice suspirando mirando al vacío, bajo el rubor de las dos amigas.

\- ¿Como... Excitada...? - Emma se cruza de brazos y habla de forma juguetona. - Es algo normal a estas alturas del embarazo y... -

\- No me refiero a ese tipo de excitación... - La corta. - O bueno, quizás si un poco, pero no me refería a eso... - Dice sacando su ordenador portátil del bolso.

\- ¿Entonces, a que te refieres? - Ruby pregunta algo mas curiosa.

\- Emma... - Belle mira a la rubia con un brillo en los ojos.

\- ¿Que pasa Belle... ? - Dice impaciente.

\- La he encontrado... - Contesta con una enorme sonrisa. - He encontrado a Regina... -

* * *

\- Henry... llegas pronto. - Tinkerbell levanta la vista cuando escucha a alguien entrar en el despacho.

\- No aguantaba mas... - Dice sobándose la cara y suspirando ruidosamente.

\- Ven, siéntate. - El hada no necesita mas explicación para saber a que se refiere el muchacho. - ¿Hoy era un día de esos, verdad? - Se coloca frente al escritorio observando al cabizbajo chico.

\- Ha discutido con Leroy... -

\- Entiendo... ¿Y en casa...? -

\- Sigue usando la habitación de mamá... Pero no la hace suya... y... -

\- Henry... - Le interrumpe. - Sabes que Emma está en esa casa por ti. No es fácil para nadie. -

\- Y ese sonido... envuelve la mansión como un fantasma. Como si la casa estuviese viva... - Dice contrariado.

\- Bueno, eso ya lo hemos hablado... puede ser otro de los efectos de la magia residual que se quedó en el pueblo. - Dice el hada, restando importancia para apaciguar al muchacho.

\- Es posible...- Coge aire, intentando relajarse. - ¿Que haremos hoy? - Dice con una nueva actitud, mostrando una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Tu abuelo me llamó para ver si podíamos hacer algo con los cultivos... - Dice abriendo un armario lleno de materiales para pociones.

\- Creía que habíais encontrado un nuevo descorazonado... Belle había citado a mi madre en Granny's a primera hora. -

\- No pudimos extraer la esencia para localizar al descorazonado... Sea lo que sea, no tiene nada que ver con los corazones... - Dice sin despegar la vista del libro recién abierto.

\- Ah... - Frunce el ceño a esa información, su curiosidad le inquieta pero se centra en la tarea. - Entonces me alegra no tener que quedarme de nuevo con los abuelos... Empiezo a ser mayorcito. - Dice con un toque de humor.

\- Cierto... Tan mayorcito que esta vez... - Entrega el libro al muchacho. - Esta vez el hechizo lo harás tu. - Sonríe cuando ve el brillo de ilusión en los ojos de Henry.

\- Genial... - Dice mientras se concentra en la tarea, sin ser consciente de que el hada escribe un rápido mensaje en su teléfono.

 _"¿Para que te has citado con Emma tan temprano? Sé que el embarazo te hace dormir, y tu a estas horas todavía haces la remolona..."_

* * *

\- La he encontrado... - Contesta con una enorme sonrisa. - He encontrado a Regina... -

\- ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡DONDE ESTÁ!? - Emma estalla nerviosa, agarrando a la bibliotecaria por los hombros.

\- ¡Emma! Tranquilízate... - Ruby contiene a la rubia que respira con dificultad.

\- Tenemos que trazar un plan, por que... Oh Dios mío, ¿Que hora es? - Belle pregunta de repente agitada mirando su reloj de pulsera. - Ruby, enciende el televisor ¡Rápido! - Ordena a la camarera que, sin consultar, salta literalmente sobre la barra para alcanzar el mando a distancia.

-¿¡Que narices tenemos que ver!? - Cuestiona Emma a lo que la bibliotecaria responde haciendo aspavientos demandando claramente el control remoto del televisor. - ¡Aquí tienes! ¿Ahora que? - Se cruza de brazos después de arrebatar el mando a la morena para entregárselo.

\- ¡Shhht! - La hace callar mientras cambia a toda prisa los canales de la televisión. - ¡Aquí! - Se detiene en un noticiero y se levanta para mirar de mas cerca mientras aumenta el sonido.

\- ¿Boston News? - Ruby pregunta confundida.

\- Solo mirad y callad, maldita sea. -

* _** - Gracias por esos consejos, Susan. Seguro que nuestros espectadores hacen caso a tu recomendación y este fin de semana no dejarán su paraguas en casa. - El presentador se dirige a cámara entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa del plató._

 _\- Y después de este espacio, conectamos en directo con nuestra compañera Lysa, que se encuentra en la sala del pleno del ayuntamiento, esperando la rueda de prensa que ha convocado el alcalde Walsh, tras las últimas noticias poco esperanzadoras para la seguridad de los habitantes de Boston. - Comenta la co presentadora del noticiario en el momento que la reportera aparece en la gran pantalla del plató._

 _\- Buenos días, Lysa. ¿Como se presenta esta rueda de prensa? -_

 _*** - Buenos días, Rob y Amanda. La rueda de prensa se convoca en un momento delicado para la ciudad. El alcalde se ha visto obligado a declarar ante los periodistas después de que en los últimos meses, los medios se han hecho eco de la criminalidad en esta ciudad, con imágenes impactantes que han dado la vuelta al mundo. - Declara la reportera, micrófono en mano, ante el atril vacío de una sala llena de cámaras de televisión con otros reporteros._

 _\- Y esas imágenes son aportadas de esta, nuestra cadena. Un trabajo admirable de nuestros compañeros que siempre están a pie de calle, desentrañando los entresijos de las bandas criminales que actuaban en las sombras. - Añade el presentador._

 _\- Un momento... Si, el alcalde Walsh acaba de aparecer en la sala. - El hombre que atrae todas las atenciones, se coloca ante el atril alzando una de sus manos, claramente solicitando silencio._

 _\- Buenos días a todos. - Marty Walsh saluda amablemente a todos los presentes de la sala. - Todos sabrán el motivo de esta rueda de prensa, así que no me andaré con rodeos y procederemos a esclarecer todas y cada una de las cuestiones sobre la mesa. Las cuales, supongo, que son un reflejo de las preocupaciones de todos los ciudadanos. - Varios reporteros alzan sus manos y el alcalde señala a uno de ellos._

 _\- Gregory Tempent, del Boston Globe. - Se presenta. - Señor Alcalde. ¿Podemos pensar que ha habido un incremento de la tasa de criminalidad, así como una mayor actuación de las bandas organizadas? -_

 _\- Nada mas lejos de la realidad. - Contesta Walsh mientras alza unos documentos que había dejado previamente sobre el atril. - A decir verdad, en este último trimestre, la tasa de criminalidad en la ciudad ha sufrido un descenso notable de un veinticinco por ciento, en comparación con el mismo trimestre del año anterior. Pero entiendo esa suposición, ya que parece que tenemos buenos vigilantes en las calles, no solo las fuerzas de seguridad. - La reportera Lysa, del Boston News, toma la palabra._

 _\- Es posible que la tasa haya descendido pero, ¿la criminalidad actual no es motivo de alarma? El mundo entero ha visto las imágenes de mafias y bandas muy bien organizadas que parecen actuar impunemente bajo la vista de todos. ¿Que medidas se están tomando para acabar con crímenes que están afectando a la ciudadanía? -'_

 _\- Esa es una buena pregunta, señorita Lysa. - Sonríe el alcalde a la ya muy conocida reportera. - Tanto las fuerzas del estado, como la justicia, están trabajando en ello. Aunque las imágenes que sus colegas han conseguido captar de tales crímenes, cuyo trabajo está siendo vital en las investigaciones, eso no significa que la justicia tenga las pruebas necesarias para encarcelar a todos los componentes de las bandas en cuestión. -_

 _\- ¿Es por eso que han solicitado a mi cadena el bruto de las imágenes captadas, así como las declaraciones de mis colegas en los juzgados? - Pregunta de nuevo._

 _\- Eso no pertenece a mis competencias. Es evidente que la instrucción del caso está bajo secreto de sumario, por lo tanto cualquier cuestión sobre la instrucción, debería estar dirigida al juez que la lleva. De todas formas, dejemos que la justicia haga su trabajo que, con la ayuda de ciudadanos notables como sus compañeros, terminarán en buen puerto, de eso estoy seguro. ¿Alguna pregunta más? - Señala a otro reportero, evitando mas preguntas de Lysa._

 _\- Richard Gordon, del Herald. ¿Que hay de las víctimas que se vieron afectadas en el tiroteo de la semana pasada? Poco les importará que la tasa haya descendido cuando actos tan violentos se siguen llevando a cabo en las calles de Boston. -_

 _\- Lamento profundamente esos hechos, pero, como ya he dicho, la justicia está trabajando sin descanso y las fuerzas del estado han redoblado sus esfuerzos... -_

 _\- Como ya hemos visto, el alcalde poco o nada puede responder ya que la instrucción de los casos actuales, sigue abierta. Lo que si está claro es que nuestros compañeros del aire, así como su trabajo, están siendo clave para la resolución de dichas causas. - Comenta en voz baja Lysa, cara a cámara, dirigiendose a sus compañeros de plató. - Os devuelvo la conexión._

 _\- Gracias Lysa. La verdad es que actualmente nuestro equido de aire, no puede realizar su trabajo como de costumbre, debido a las causas abiertas. - Comenta Rob cuando terminan la conexión con la reportera._

 _\- Están colaborando activamente de forma voluntaria con las fuerzas del estado, ha petición del juez instructor, claro. Pero no olvidemos las escalofriantes imágenes captadas por ellos. - Añade Amanda._

 _\- Y hasta aquí las noticias de la mañana. Os dejamos con las imagenes que han obligado al alcade Walsh a comparecer hoy ante la prensa. Un saludo y que pasen un buen día. - Finaliza.***_

\- ¿Belle? ¿De que va todo esto...? - Emma pregunta sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, cuando aparece una vista aerea de unas callejuelas de Boston en la noche.

\- Dios mío... - Ruby murmura cuando observa que la pantalla reproduce imágenes de visión nocturna. Una muchedumbre sale de lo que parece una puerta trasera, seguidos de varias personas armadas, abriendo fuego indiscriminadamente.

\- Observad ahí. - Belle señala la pantalla.

\- Por favor, dime que Regina no es uno de los que dispara. - Emma se cubre el rostro con las manos, dejando libre uno de sus ojos que observa con temor.

\- No idiota... ¡Los créditos! - La riñe Belle cuando comienzan a aparecer las acreditaciones típicas al finalizar cualquier programa televisivo.

\- ¿Que...? - Emma se concentra, leyendo a toda prisa. - ¿Que tengo que ver...? - Abre fuertemente sus ojos cuando lo lee.

 _** Equipo de aire:_

 _Merl Arthur_

 _Eva Swan_

 _... **_

\- ¡Swan...! - Grita Ruby cuando lee lo mismo.

\- ¿Es... es ella? - Emma se dirige a Belle en un susurro cuando su vista se empaña de lágrimas de esperanza.

\- Fue pura casualidad... Vi el nombre y... - Sonríe y se dirige de nuevo a la mesa donde aguarda su ordenador portátil. - Y ¿Adivina...? - Sonríe aun mas mientras su ordenador carga el escritorio.

\- No estoy para adivinanzas Belle... - Emma niega lastimera con la cabeza y se sienta al lado de la bibliotecaria, seguida de una nerviosa Ruby.

\- Está bien... - Abre el navegador de internet y no pierde el tiempo. - ¡Tiene Facebook! - Dice entusiasmada mientras teclea a toda prisa.

 _No lo podía creer... Pero si... Belle teclea el nombre de Eva Swan y ahí está... Regina... Sonriendo en su foto de perfil... Un selfie de lo que parece ser la azotea de un edificio de Boston. Y justo detrás, un hombre de color junto a un helicóptero. Oh dios, está preciosa... Su pelo es aun mas largo, su sonrisa perfecta es deslumbrante... Pero sus ojos parecen mas oscuros pese a que la imagen fue captada a plena luz del día..._

 _Belle y Ruby mantienen una animada conversación mientras ella navega por todas las fotos que tiene Regina en su facebook... La verdad es que no estoy prestando atención a lo que hablan... mis hombros caídos y mi mirada fija en la pantalla mientras veo imágenes de Regina... Regina a los mandos del helicóptero... Regina tomando una copa con el mismo hombre negro... Regina siendo abrazada por ese hombre... Regina dormida en una cama, cubierta por una sabana... ¿Pero que...?_

\- ¿¡PERO QUE COÑO...!? - Emma se levanta indignada viendo imágenes de situaciones algo intimas para su gusto. - ¿¡Quien le ha hecho esas fotos!? - Dice claramente molesta... o mas bien celosa.

\- Es lo que hablábamos Belle y yo, Emma... - La camarera posa su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, intentando calmarla.

\- Su compañero de trabajo... Merl Arthur. - Belle sigue navegando por el perfil. - Parece que viven juntos... - Añade con cierto temor al temperamento de la ex sheriff.

\- Emma, mira el lado bueno... Pueden ser solo buenos amigos... o... - Calla de repente cuando una imagen de Regina acurrucada sobre Merl, besando el cuello del hombre, mientras este sonríe a cámara, haciendo un selfie. - ... o no... - Ruby se muerde el labio viendo a su amiga apretar sus puños.

\- Vale, esta bien... lo comprendo... - Emma toma respiraciones intentando mantener el control sobre sus emociones. - Ella no recuerda quien es... Para ella la vida es esa, es Eva Swan... y no Regina Mills... - Expulsa el aire sonoramente mientras pasea por el restaurante.

\- Exacto... Por esto tenemos que trazar un plan... - Dice Belle mientras vuelve a navegar por el perfil de "Eva" - Ella compartía prácticamente cada día, al menos una imagen, pero... - Frunce el ceño mirando el muro del Facebook. - Hace una semana que no hay actualizaciones... Ni comentarios, ni imágenes... ni un triste "me gusta" - Teclea el nombre de Merl Arthur y entra en el perfil del hombre. - Y el tampoco... Una semana exactamente. - Belle mira a Emma seriamente. - Y es una semana el tiempo que ha transcurrido después de que eso... - Señala al televisor. - Emitiera las imágenes del tiroteo.

\- Según las noticias, están fuera del trabajo debido a esas imágenes no? - Ruby frunce el ceño mientras se cruza de brazos.

\- No es solo eso... - Dice Belle meditando. - Seguramente deberán declarar como testigos de ese suceso... y de otros que también han captado. Parece que Regina tiene... un sexto sentido para capturar maldades y... -

\- Y eso no gusta... - Emma interrumpe cuando es consciente. - Por eso no hay publicaciones de ninguno de ellos... Para evitar que sepan donde se encuentran. Dudo que esas bandas se queden de brazos cruzados sabiéndose descubiertos por ellos... -

\- Por eso debemos trazar un plan... - comenta Belle.

\- ¿Y que sugieres? - Ruby pregunta.

\- Protección de testigos. - Dice sin mas.

\- ¿Protección de testigos? - La camarera entrecierra la mirada.

\- Tienes razón... - Emma mira decidida a ambas mujeres. - Regina está en peligro.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí! Woah, que os ha parecido!? ¿¡Habéis sido de los que pensaba que Regina sería una mafiosa!? He de reconocer de que he estado algo tentada... muy tentada... Vale si, tentadisima! No hay nada como una Regina malota xD ¿Y como es Eva Swan? ¿Os parece el nombre una patada en la boca? El mini yo diabólico de mi hombro izquierdo me presionó mucho para usar ese nombre xD**

 **Henry introduciéndose en la magia. OMG. El por que siempre estuvo presente ;) ¿Que opináis de la relación madre e hijo?**

 **Y ahora si, necesito vuestras opiniones y sugerencias! ¿Que esperáis a continuación? ¿Queréis saber como es Eva Swan? O mas bien... ¿Como queréis que sea?**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Saludos!**


	2. 2: Tres meses antes

**¡Hola a todos! Estamos de vuelta con un capi de esos pesados en que la trama se complica (Una vez mas...) Y si, era mi idea inicial pero he decidido incluir detalles y responder cuestiones que surgieron con el primer capítulo... pero antes...**

 **Anaid gracias por comentar! Si si... no solo tu has creído que ya no volvería pero ya ves, las vueltas de la vida jejeje. Siento decirte que tal y como acabó la historia anterior... drama tiene que haber... Pero merecerá la pena, al menos eso creo ;)**

 **Me hace un poco de gracia la cantidad de enemistad que se ha ganado el "pobre" Merl, a ver que os parece aquí... No digo mas XD**

 **Mills, Me alegra que te ilusionase mi vuelta! Así da gusto volver a escribir! Ya os garantizo que después del final anterior, no iba a hacer una segunda parte para repetir un final, como tu dices, triste. Pero drama tendrá que haber un pelín no? Tal la situación, sería raro que no lo hubiese xD Casi ni me creo que dijeras que soy una de las mejores escritoras a las que has leído... Es un subidón, gracias.**

 **Cota, me alegra verte comentando también la segunda parte. Para este capi, decidí explicar un poco la situación. Espero que te guste!**

 **Hola jkto! Siento de veras que la anterior historia te dejase la cabeza un poco loca! A veces ni yo misma me entiendo, aunque lo puse todo de mi para plasmar aquello que me corría por la mente! El que haya sido muy intrigante en algunas cosas, supongo que hizo difícil seguir la historia. Sin contar con la tardanza entre capítulo y capítulo. Tengo la intención de actualizar mas periódicamente y para eso necesito vuestro apoyo! Con este capi quiero dar respuestas a varias preguntas y algunas tuyas. El por que de esa relación entre madre e hijo y el por que del comportamiento de Emma... También sabremos de Merl, y el bosque encantado. Me ha echo gracia algo que has dicho sobre Regina, pero no te lo puedo comentar, eso sería un Spoiler xD Gracias por tu comentario y gracias por el tiempo que te ha tenido que llevar! Tengo y tendré en cuenta tu opinión.**

 **Así que como ya he comentado, e aquí unas cuantas respuestas y el por que de esa situación... Supongo que esto podría ser la historia que desencadenó el primer capitulo... Así como Star wars, que la cuarta peli fue el capítulo uno xD Y si... por supuesto... la trama :P Lo sientoooo! A LEER!**

* * *

3 meses antes, Aeródromo académico de Andover, Massachusetts..

\- ¡Swan! - Un corpulento hombre grita llamando a la mujer, buscándola entre hangares en el aeródromo. - ¿Donde coño se ha metido? - Pregunta vociferando cuando ve a varios aprendices.

\- La hemos visto en el número dos, trabajando en su Cicaré 8... - Dice uno con cautela y el hombre marcha sin mas respuesta.

\- ¡Swan! - El hombre entra en el pequeño hangar y el volumen de Aerosmith solapa su fuerte voz. - ¡Maldita sea...! - Camina decidido cuando ve a la mujer tumbada bajo el pequeño helicóptero deportivo. - ¡SWAN! - Mas fuerte y mas contundente, hace sobresaltar a la morena, provocando que se golpee con el bajo del aparato.

\- ¡Mierda...! - La menuda mujer sale de bajo del aparato sobándose la frente. - ¿Que demonios...? - Ve como el hombre camina hasta apagar con rudeza la radio. - ¿Que pasa ahora...? - Dice sin comprender la actitud de su jefe.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¡Eso es lo que yo me pregunto, Swan! ¿En que narices estabas pensando? - Vocifera completamente rojo, haciendo aspavientos con sus manos. - ¡Los padres de tres de esos chicos, son los que financian esta escuela! ¡Y gracias a ese dinero, tu estas aquí con tu juguetito! - Señala al pequeño helicóptero a medio montar.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ellos quisieron un poco mas de emoción! - Deja el sucio trapo con el que limpiaba sus manos. - ¡No es culpa mía que sobrevalorasen sus aptitudes y...! -

\- ¡Me importa un bledo lo que dijesen! ¡Lo que cuenta es que dos acabaron vomitando y uno se desmayó! ¡Te advertí que no intentases tus... maniobras acrobáticas con un aparato de pasaje! - La ira es evidente en el rostro del hombre que se coloca a escasos centímetros de la cara de la morena.

\- ¡No hice ninguna acrobacia! ¡Con ese trasto es imposible...! - Se excusa la mujer.

\- ¿¡Que no!? ¡Te vi haciendo un picado, Eva! - Suspira intentando calmar su temperamento, cubriéndose la cara con una de sus manos.

\- No era un picado completo... - Eva se encoje de hombros, algo avergonzada, mirándose los pies.

\- No tienes ni idea... lo que me obligas ha hacer... - El hombre mira a la mujer a los ojos cuando esta le devuelve la mirada. - Eres buena... la mejor piloto que he tenido en años, pero... -

\- ¿¡Vas a despedirme!? - Pregunta con sorpresa, cuando entiende por donde va su jefe.

\- No tengo elección... Por muy buena que seas en lo tuyo, si no lo hago serías la última piloto con la que habré trabajado... - Eva se acerca hasta el arcón móvil de herramientas, y se apoya en el de manera derrotista. - Todo esto... no se mantiene solo... Necesitamos el dinero de los padres de esos chicos... - La morena se ríe sin gracia cuando escucha la excusa, vaga a su parecer.

\- ¿Y mi reina...? - Dice apenada, acariciando su pequeño helicóptero.

\- Es tuyo... Tu lo has pagado... Pero si no tienes donde dejarlo, se quedará aquí el tiempo que necesites... Siempre y cuando pueda decirles a esos padres cabreados, que ya no formas parte de la academia. - Se rasca la frente con frustración. - Mira... te escribiré una carta de recomendación y... te pagaré una indemnización... Tu contrato no ha finalizado y no ha habido heridos. Los inversores no podrán impedir que te de un sustancioso cheque. - Eva suspira resignada.

\- Gracias Chad... - Le tiende la mano y este le da un apretón firme. - Ha sido un placer haber trabajado contigo. - Chad estira de la mano de la mujer y le da un fuerte abrazo de oso.

\- Ojalá pudiera ser de otra manera... pero... - La suelta y la mira a los ojos.

\- Lo entiendo... De verdad... hay mas gente trabajando para ti y no quisiera ser la causa que obligue a la academia a cerrar. Recogeré mis cosas y en cuanto pueda, volveré por ella. -

\- ¿Por que "ella"? Helicóptero es masculino... Y es algo que siempre quise preguntarte. -

\- Pero ella... - Señala el aparato. - Es una chica... ¿Por que crees es de color rojo? - Sonríe colocando ambas manos en sus caderas.

\- Hmmpf... Voy a echarte de menos, Eva Swan. Te dejaré un rato para que te prepares. Pasa después por la oficina. - Se marcha dejando a la morena con sus pensamientos.

 _Que mierda ¿Y ahora que? Dios, adoro mi trabajo ¿Por que me haces esto? Al menos espero que ese dinero ayude mientras encuentro otro empleo... ¡JODER! ¿Pero... pilotando? No habrá manera ¿Y donde viviré? Siempre quise un apartamento en el centro pero... ahora sin empleo, tampoco podré seguir en las viviendas de la academia. Espero que mis ahorros den para encontrar algo decente mientras encuentro otro trabajo... Lo que si tengo seguro es, que si quiero encontrar otro empleo pilotando, aquí en Andover no va a ser posible. Tendré que cruzar los dedos y buscar algo el Boston._

 _Recojo mis herramientas, son pocas pero valiosas. Chad es un buen tipo, me contrató aún conociendo mis antecedentes... Y ahora permite que deje aquí a mi reina. Aunque no pueda llevarla conmigo, se que podré venir y seguir trabajando en ella para cuando encuentre otro lugar..._

\- Vaya si que es cierto... Un Cicaré 8 en Massachusetts. - La voz de un hombre procedente de la entrada, sobresalta a la morena sumida en sus pensamientos. - Perdona, no quería asustarte. - Dice dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- No, tranquilo... estaba distraída. ¿Puedo ayudarte? - Pregunta amablemente mientras termina de empacar en su caja sus pocas herramientas.

\- Había oído que alguien estaba comprando piezas de un Cicaré 8 por separado... Sentí curiosidad. Es un modelo muy reciente. - Camina lentamente admirando el pequeño aparato.

\- Si que lo es. Tuve el placer de probar el 7B hace un par de meses en Boston y me enamoré. - Dice acompañando al hombre. - Investigué por mi cuenta y vi las ventajas del nuevo modelo. -

\- A simple vista, la base es idéntica al 7B y al 7T... - Comenta el hombre frunciendo el ceño, analizando el helicóptero

\- Es un modelo mejorado... La verdad es que los anteriores eran muy acertados, pero este motor es insuperable. - Eva comenta orgullosa.

\- ¿ROTAX 900? Componentes en fibra de carbono e inyección... -

\- Inyección dual, si. También se ha conseguido el peso mas bajo en un ULM... -

\- Y por lo tanto un consumo mas bajo y una maniobrabilidad mas eficiente. Estoy impresionado. - El hombre se voltea para mirar a la morena y le sonríe. - Lo siento, he sido un grosero... - Extiende su mano. - Merl Arthur. - La morena acepta el saludo estrechando la mano del hombre de color.

\- Eva Swan, siempre es un placer conocer a algún apasionado de los ULM. - Dice sonriendo.

\- La verdad es queee... verás... - El hombre carraspea, aclarándose la garganta y Eva lo mira curiosa. - Soy técnico audiovisual y mi piloto va a prejubilarse... -

\- ¿Y eso tiene que ver coooon... ? - No termina la pregunta dándole paso a Merl para que se explique.

\- El y yo trabajamos para el Boston News mayoritariamente... Y la cadena me ha pedido que antes de entrevistar a nadie... Que yo mismo busque un piloto de fiar... y que mejor que alguien experto en aparatos ligeros... -

 _¡No lo puedo creer! GRACIAS DIOS! Alzo la cabeza al techo suspirando ruidosamente, expulsando toda la tensión sobre mis hombros y..._

\- ¿Señorita Swan...? ¿Se encuentra bien? Ya se que es inapropiado que me presente así y... Tampoco se si estaría interesada... -

\- No no se preocupe... y tutéame, por favor. En realidad no puedo creer en mi suerte... - Dice sonriendo abiertamente. - Y dígame... ¿Cuando se prejubila su compañero? - Pregunta con la más inocente de las sonrisas.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en el Bosque Encantado...

\- Ven a mi... - Emma susurra sobre el corazón que mantiene en sus manos.

\- Ahora toca esperar... Odio esperar. - Ruby mira a través de los arboles intentando encontrar al descorazonado entre las gentes del poblado. - Dile que se detenga y de tres saltitos. - Dice con humor.

\- ¿En serio...? Ruby, esto no es un juego... - La rubia regaña a su amiga mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo se pero si está en ese mercado, veremos una cabeza saltar tres veces y acabaremos antes... - Dice con cansancio. - Además, hoy ponen House, quiero saber que pasa entre el y la Doctora Cameron. -

\- Pfff, eso es una reposición de la serie. Al final no se quedan juntos. - Comenta como si fuera lo mas evidente.

\- ¡Emma! Arggh, eres cruel! Podrías habértelo ahorrado... - Dice la loba enfadada cruzándose de brazos mientras ambas siguen ocultas tras unas rocas. - Ahora tendrás que compensarme. -

\- Esta bien y ¿Que quieres...? - Pregunta molesta por la actitud de la otra.

\- Que le digas al descorazonado que de tres saltitos. - Sonríe triunfante y Emma hace rodar sus ojos mientras se acerca el corazón a su rostro.

\- Detente y... da tres saltitos. - Dice a desgana y ambas miran concentradas cuando lo ven. una cabeza sobresale tres veces de la multitud.

\- ¡Ahí esta! Vamos a... - En medio de la muchedumbre, la audición de la loba capta un quejido femenino. - Oh, oh... - Ruby sigue escuchando cuando la misma mujer se queja de que el descorazonado le ha pisado.

\- ¿Que demonios...? - Emma se incorpora cuando ve un hombre empujando al dueño del corazón.- Sabía que esto no era buena idea. - Emma salta de su escondite y corre hacia la muchedumbre del mercado.

\- ¿Que clase de honor tenéis cuando pisáis a una dama y no os disculpáis? - El mismo hombre vuelve a empujar al descorazonado consiguiendo que caiga al suelo. - ¡Os haré pagar vuestra falta de respeto! - Patea al hombre en el suelo mientras las personas hacen un corrillo.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Detente! - Emma llega y empuja al agresor protegiendo al descorazonado.

\- ¿Quien eres tu para darme ordenes? - Se abalanza sobre la ex sheriff, solo consiguiendo que la rubia lo lance al suelo hábilmente.

\- ¡He dicho basta! - La gente enmudece, pues el forcejeo provoca que la capucha que portaba Emma deje de cubrirle el rostro.

\- ¡Es la salvadora! - Alguien rompe el silencio entre la muchedumbre y todo el mundo se hace eco de la noticia.

\- ¡Es la legítima reina! - Clama otra voz.

\- ¡Por favor, majestad! ¡Es usted quien debe ocupar el trono! - Una mujer se acerca a la rubia siendo seguida por el resto de ciudadanos.

 _Oh no... Otra vez no! La muchedumbre me rodea y hasta respirar es difícil... Solo espero que Ruby no tarde en... "AUUUUUHHHH!" Y ahí llega la caballería. Ruby en su forma de lobo, ahuyenta rápidamente a toda la gente y, en cuestión de segundos, nos hayamos solas con el descorazonado aún en el suelo._

\- Gracias... - Emma mira a los ojos del lobo y esta jadea feliz con su actuación.

\- Si va a devorarme, que sea rápido... - El descorazonado murmura aún desde el suelo.

\- No va a devorarte... en realidad tenemos algo que te pertenece. - Emma ayuda a levantar al hombre. - ¿Quien te quitó el corazón? - Pregunta seriamente.

\- Como... - Duda observando a Ruby volver a su forma humana. - Fue una mujer... - Niega con la cabeza confuso.

\- ¿Que mujer y por que? - La postura de Emma no le deja duda al hombre de que debe responder a sus preguntas.

\- Mi carreta... Partí el eje y me quedé varado... Esa mujer dijo que obstaculizaba su paso. - Dice con pesar.

\- ¿Podría haber sido Regina? - Pregunta Ruby.

\- No creo que... -

\- ¿La Reina Malvada? No... - El hombre la corta. - Ella era aún una joven, iba con esa malvada mujer en su carro... -

\- Cora... - Emma suspira aliviada. - Está bien... Tengo algo para ti. - Sonríe mientras extrae el corazón de la bolsa de tela.

 _El hombre mira extasiado su propio corazón... Es lo único que me gusta de estas misiones... la expresión en el rostro de las personas cuando recuperan la parte mas importante de uno mismo... Y este hombre no iba a ser menos... justo antes, físicamente parecía tener cerca de los sesenta... Pero cuando su corazón vuelve a su sitio, parece rejuvenecer quince años... Todos lo parecen... Sus rostros se llenan de luz, sus ojos vuelven a tener vida y este hombre que parecía tener unos profundos ojos negros... Ahora soy capaz de ver un verde mar en ellos..._

 _Después de una pequeña charla y pedirle al hombre que no divulgue la noticia, este se marcha con la promesa de recuperar a su esposa y recuperar el cariño de sus hijos. No tener corazón hace que uno sea mas frío con los suyos... La verdad es que espero que pueda ser perdonado por su familia y que el resto de sus días sea feliz..._

 _El gentío a mi alrededor me ha recordado que las cosas en el mundo de los cuentos, están bastante tensas... Las gentes prácticamente exigen sus legítimos reyes. Y el que reconozcan quien soy, no hacen que mis incursiones la bosque encantado sean fáciles..._

\- ¿A cuanto queda el palacio desde aquí? - Emma pregunta con curiosidad y sabiendo que Ruby sabe a que palacio se refiere.

\- A unas cinco millas... - Responde sin mas.

\- ¿Todavía quieres ver House? - Sonríe cuando hace esa pregunta.

\- En realidad no lo veo nunca, pero sabía que me destriparías el final y podría obligarte a hacer saltar al descorazonado. - Explica sacando la lengua.

\- Que perra eres... - Pese a la tomadura de pelo, no puede evitar reír con su amiga. - Quiero saber que está pasando, esa gente parecía desesperada... -

\- ¿Quieres ir a hablar con Rumpel? - No espera contestación y se transforma de nuevo en el lobo.

\- La curiosidad mató a la loba... - El animal gruñe ante la broma, pero deja que la rubia monte en su lomo, antes de salir al trote.

 _El paseo es corto hasta el palacio que pertenecía a mis padres... Las cinco millas no son nada para la inmensa loba y en pocos minutos estamos ante las puertas. No hay guardias... y apenas hay gente de servicio... El Oscuro parece haber invertido su ejército en su problema mágico-bélico..._

 _Me siento fatal porque, esos hombres y mujeres tan solo sirven a Rumpel por mis padres, por mi y... por Henry... Con la esperanza de que algún día, tengan el rey y reina que ansían. Al principio me parecía un mal chiste, pero ahora... puedo entender por que estas gentes se aferran a eso... De todas formas, no tienen a donde mas ir, aunque haya algunos que se "hayan" colado en Storybrooke..._

 _Todavía recuerdo vívidamente mi primera visita desde que empezó el asunto de los descorazonados... El encontrarme con Mulán no ayudó... Pues ese día la gente supo quien era y prácticamente me obligaron a venir hasta aquí... Con la esperanza de que expulsase al Oscuro del palacio y ocupase el lugar en un trono que ya no me pertenece. El mensaje fue claro y contundente... y los habitantes de las villas cercanas se hicieron eco de la noticia. "La Salvadora entregó el reino al Oscuro, con la promesa que el nieto de este, reinará después de el..." Aún recuerdo la exclamación de sorpresa unánime, cuando esos mismos ciudadanos recibieron la noticia de que el nieto del Oscuro, era también mi primogénito..._

\- ¿Lista? - Ruby llama la atención de su amiga, ahora sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- Si... perdona... - Abren las puertas sin siquiera llamar. - ¡Gold! - Llama al encontrarse en el hall del palacio.

\- ¿A que se debe esta visita...? - Rumpel se asoma por una puerta lateral, con una medio sonrisa y cruzado de brazos. - Estoy algo... ocupado... - Hace un gesto con la cabeza, claramente diciendo que las sigan al interior de la sala.

\- El trato decía que debía entregarte mi reino, no que no pudiese venir a comprobar el estado de la... herencia de mi hijo. - Dice sabiendo que el Oscuro no pondrá mas impedimento a su repentina visita.

\- Pues aquí tienes todo... Las tierras del reino... - Señala el mapa a escala y observa como hay piezas en el, estratégicamente colocadas.

\- ¿Has cedido el norte...? - Ruby estudia el mapa, aplicando todos los conocimientos tácticos que adquirió en su tiempo.

\- No he tenido opción... Si bien sabéis que si por mi fuese, lo mandaría todo al diablo y arrasaría esas tierras... - Emma lo mira duramente. - Pero eso no conviene al futuro de mi nieto, no se preocupe señorita Swan, cuidaré de este reino. - Se sienta en su asiento bebiendo tranquilamente de una copa.

\- Eso no explica que la gente me suplique constantemente para que sea su reina... -

\- Te idolatran. - Interrumpe el Oscuro. - Pero no les estoy haciendo daño, al contrario, protejo sus hogares... Aunque no lo haga por ellos. -

\- Lo haces por Henry... - Murmura la loba sin despegar la mirada del mapa.

\- Y por mi esposa... ¿O acaso olvidas que sigue casada conmigo? - Dice con burla sabiendo que la relación de la loba con la bibliotecaria está rota. - Hicimos un trato, señorita Lucas, que si algún día podía ser el hombre que hiciese feliz a Belle por encima de ti... La recuperaría... Y no escatimo en esfuerzos... - Sonríe alzando su copa, sabiéndose vencedor ante la camarera que aparta la mirada.

\- Dejemos eso de lado... - Emma advierte la tensión y quiere cambiar de tema. - ¿Como están las cosas al otro lado? - Señala la zona cedida del norte.

\- La hambruna puede ser la primera preocupación de esas gentes... Con hambre no pueden hacer frente ni a una evacuación a tiempo. El ejército de seres de Azul, arrasa sin piedad. Por eso cedí esas tierras, hasta ese pequeño pueblo. No parecerá gran cosa pero... -

\- Pero esos ciudadanos tienen que ser protegidos Rumpel, usa tu magia para protegerlos, maldita sea. - Dice Emma molesta con la cierta dejadez del hombre.

\- Ya lo he echo... Pero el hada oscura cuenta con un poderoso aliado... Uno que tarde o temprano la traicionara, pero eso ahora no importa. - Gold se queda pensativo. - ¿Habéis encontrado a Regina? - Pregunta

\- Creía que no querías que la encontrásemos para que no pusiera en peligro a Henry... -

\- Ha habido un cambio de planes... - El hombre se incorpora de su asiento. - Ese... aliado de el hada oscura, como ya he dicho es muy poderoso... Y es su aliado por que tienen un objetivo común. - Pregunta mirando por uno de los ventanales.

\- ¿Cual es ese...? -

\- Encontrar y matar a Regina... - Emma palidece al oír tal afirmación.

\- De azul lo entiendo, ahora siendo oscura... queriendo venganza... Pero ¿Quien es ese tipo? - Ruby cuestiona cuando ve que su amiga no es capaz de articular palabra.

\- Es una suerte... que mi principal objetivo para con Regina, fuese que no hubiese manera de encontrarla mágicamente. Le prometí libertad sin preocupaciones y se la di. - Suspira. - Eso es lo que mantiene la alianza de Azul y ese tipo... -

\- ¿Quien es...? ¿Por que quiere acabar con Regina? - Pregunta con preocupación la rubia.

\- Es su enemigo natural... Regina y su destino como auténtica Salvadora, es la única con el poder de destruirle... - Dirige su mirada a los ojos de la ex sheriff. - Por que tan solo alguien con el poder de los dioses... es capaz de matar a otro Dios... -

\- ¿¡El aliado de Azul... Un Dios!? - La loba pregunta con sorpresa.

\- Si... - Contesta el Oscuro. - ...Y no de los buenos. - Una fuerte luz mágica se hace presente en un lado de la sala, dejando aparecer una puerta. - Tranquilas, es solo un invitado... - Dice el hombre cuando Emma y Ruby se ponen en guardia.

\- ¿Pero, quien... ? - La puerta se abre dejando ver lo que es claramente un portal y un hombre, con su rostro cubierto con la capucha de su túnica, la atraviesa.

\- Me alegra ver que ha podido venir hasta aquí con tanta celeridad... - Gold mira al hombre claramente agradecido con la visita.

\- ¿Quien eres... - Pregunta a medias la rubia, sorprendida de la solemne reverencia que el misterioso hombre les hace en silencio.

\- Yo también tengo un buen aliado... - Contesta el Oscuro por el. - Si nos disculpáis, mi... Amigo y yo debemos discutir sobre la defensa del reino. - Hace un ademan a las mujeres, invitándolas a salir.

\- Vamos Emma... - Ruby tira del brazo de la ex sheriff y ambas se encaminan a la salida.

\- Volveré en otro momento, Gold... - Dice la rubia, antes de abandonar el lugar.

\- De eso no me cabe duda... - Murmura el Oscuro para si mismo, cuando el y el hombre misterioso se quedan a solas. - ¿Que tal ha ido...? - El hombre se asegura de estar a solas, para descubrir su cabeza.

\- No ha sido fácil sin mi magia... - El hombre de color se sienta en una de las sillas del salón. - Tuve que mover muchos hilos... Pero he conseguido que venga conmigo. Cuando llegue el momento, Regina aprenderá a controlar su poder. - Coge una copa que le ofrece el Oscuro.

\- Lo importante es que no sea posible localizarla por parte de Azul y su querido aliado. Gánate su confianza y que no esté siempre en el mismo lugar. Hay que protegerla... -

\- Por el momento, si... - El hombre de color suspira con la mirada perdida. - Pero algo me dice que me va a ocasionar muchos problemas... - Dice resignado.

\- Por supuesto, es Regina. - Contesta como si fuera lo mas evidente.- No era el plan, inicialmente... Pero el que le hayan colocado una diana en la espalda, me hace replantearme los planes. -

\- Hades... - El invitado entrelaza sus dedos sobre el escritorio. - Sabe que está en un mundo sin magia... Creía que lo dejaría estar, como hizo conmigo... -

\- La diferencia es que Regina tiene gente que la ama... Y tu hace siglos que no... Nadie te buscaría en Boston para que volvieses a Cámelot... O lo que quede de ese lugar. - Se burla el Oscuro. - Hades sabe que existe la posibilidad de que Regina vuelva y eso es una amenaza para el... Por eso es bueno que estemos un paso por delante. Cuando llegue el momento, la que fuese la Reina Malvada se enfrentará de nuevo a su destino... - Dice negando con la cabeza. - Aunque solo sea para poder seguir viviendo. -

\- Bien... Todavía tengo un rato más. En dos horas he de volver. Regina... o mas bien, Eva, abandonará ese lugar y la llevaré a mi apartamento por ahora. Pero de momento... ¿Que tal va la defensa? - Cambia de tema, evitando recordar sus orígenes y mira atentamente el mapa.

\- Hhhmmp... - El Oscuro contiene la risa y se dirige al lado del hombre que estudia la estrategia. - Me iría bien tu poder... Aquí. - Señala el norte, la misma zona que había llamado la atención de la loba. - Acaba con esos trolls y dales a esos pueblerinos medios para proteger sus hogares. -

\- Esta bien. Volveré enseguida. - El hombre se incorpora y cubre su rostro con la capucha.

\- Gracias, Merlín. Estaré vigilando. - Merlín asiente con la cabeza y desaparece en una nube mágica.

* * *

\- ¡Hey! Estáis de vuelta. - Henry se levanta de su asiento en el restaurante y corre a abrazar a su madre. - ¿Que tal ha ido? -

\- Un poco accidentado... - Emma lanza una mirada fruncida a Ruby. - ...Pero bien. El descorazonado vuelve a tener su corazoncito. - Frota la cabeza de su hijo, despeinando.

\- Me alegra que estáis de vuelta. - Snow abraza a su hija y amiga. - ¿Como van las cosas por allí? - Pregunta cuando vuelven a sentarse en su mesa.

 _Les explico la situación. La reciente guerra iniciada por el hada oscura, está causando estragos a las personas... Su sed de venganza, no tiene límites ni miramientos y ahora con su nuevo aliado, las cosas para el antiguo reino de mis padres, empieza a sufrir graves consecuencias. "Por el momento, no están tan mal como con tu guerra con... Ya sabes." Esa frase de Ruby, no oculta nada... Tanto Henry como yo sabemos que se refiere a su guerra con Regina, antes de que yo naciera... Pero lo mas importante es la actual situación para con el paradero de Regina... Una amenaza de muerte sobrevuela su cabeza... Y no creo saber..._

\- Entonces... ¡Ahora mas que nunca debemos encontrarla! - Henry se incorpora exaltado e ilusionado, interrumpiendo la línea de pensamiento de Emma, con mas ganas de encontrar a su madre adoptiva.

\- Chicos... - Emma mira como sus padres, Ruby y Henry, discuten una nueva estrategia para dar con Regina. - Chicos, escuchad... -

\- Si Regina es la única que puede deshacerse de ese aliado de Azul, la guerra dejaría de ser un problema en el bosque encantado. - David comenta esperanzado con que en su reino vuelva a reinar la paz.

\- La gente podrá vivir por una vez, sin la muerte a su alrededor... - Snow sigue la misma línea.

\- Ahora mas que nunca, debemos encontrar a mamá. - Henry asiente decidido.

\- ¡Chicos! - Emma golpea con las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa mientras se incorpora. - ¡¿Es que no lo entendéis!? - Respira agitadamente mirando a todos. - ¡Quieren matarla! Y si la traemos de vuelta... a un lugar con magia... Sabrían donde encontrarla... - Emma niega con la cabeza dejándola caer entre sus brazos.

\- Pero... ¿Y si averiguan como encontrarla... Y si...? - Henry dice preocupado.

\- Allí fuera, no hay magia... - Dice señalando a la calle, haciendo referencia al mundo fuera de Storybrooke. - Y la maldición que le entregó Rumpel a Regina... Hace que no sea posible encontrarla con medios mágicos... - Emma habla intentando controlar su agitada respiración.

\- ¡Entonces que! ¿¡Ya no quieres encontrar a mamá!? - Los ojos del muchacho empiezan a empañarse cuando se da cuenta de la postura de su madre biológica.

\- No he dicho eso... Sabes la falta que me hace... - Dice sinceramente, sorprendiendo por su franqueza. - Pero... Henry... ¿Y si lo único que mantiene a salvo a tu madre... es no ser tu madre en un mundo sin magia? ¿Te has parado a pensarlo...? - Pregunta con la voz quebrada.

\- ¿Vas ha dejar de buscarla...? - El chico le lanza la pregunta casi inaudible, mirándose las manos apenado.

\- No voy a dejar de buscarla... Pero... - Se muerde el labio buscando las palabras exactas. - No puedo hacerle esto... Sería egoísta por nuestra parte exponerla a un peligro de muerte... -

\- Henry... - Snow posa su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. - Lo que tu madre quiere decir... Es que si Regina se fue de aquí por que temía haceros daño por no controlar ese poder... -

\- ¿Como puedo traerla de vuelta, si no puedo garantizar su seguridad...? - Emma corta a su madre, dejando caer dos silenciosas lágrimas.

\- Esto es una mierda... - El adolescente se levanta bruscamente cuando no puede evitar romper a llorar.

\- Henry, espera... - Emma mira como el muchacho abandona presurosamente el establecimiento y no pierde el tiempo en ir tras el. - ¡Henry! - Grita a su espalda en medio de la calle.

\- ¿¡QUE!? - Se voltea furioso. - ¿¡Que mas me vas a decir!? ¿¡QUE TE RINDES!? ¿¡Que vas a dejar que amenacen a mamá y no vas a darle la oportunidad para defenderse!? ¡Mamá les arrancaría la piel a cualquiera que se atreviese a amenazarla! -

\- ¡Y yo también lo haría! ¡Pero, Henry! ¡Estamos hablando de la amenaza de un Dios! ¡Estamos lejos de comprender su poder! -

\- Pero mamá es la única que puede hacerle frente... -

\- Se fue por que no controlaba su poder... ¿Estas dispuesto a correr ese riesgo...? Si la encontramos y la traemos de vuelta... ¿Estas dispuesto a verla fallar... ? ¿A ver cumplida esa amenaza...? - Dice Emma entre lágrimas.

\- Mamá no sabe las consecuencias que tubo su marcha... Si lo hubiese sabido... No se habría ido... -

\- No dejaré de buscarla, Henry... Pero no me pidas que la traiga de vuelta sin mas... Por que no lo haré... -

\- ¿Prefieres que viva siendo otra persona... y que no vuelva? - El chico deja caer su cabeza mirando al suelo.

\- Si eso la mantiene con vida... Si... - Emma llora amargamente, cuando la razón y el corazón tiran de ella en direcciones opuestas.

\- No voy a dejar de buscarla... Si te encontré a ti, también la encontraré a ella... - Se da la vuelta dándole la espalda.

\- Henry, no hagas nada por tu cuenta, somos un equipo... -

\- Ya no... - La corta. - Hemos dejado de serlo cuando hemos dejado de tener las mismas prioridades. - Dice de espaldas a ella. - Tu quieres que mamá viva a toda costa... Pero yo quiero darle la oportunidad de que viva afrontando la realidad... - Se gira para mirar a la rubia por encima de su hombro. - Por que mi madre no se esconde, lo afronta... - Vuelve la mirada al frente y se marcha del lugar, dejando a Emma abatida en medio de la calle.

 _Y ahora ¿Que...? ¿Que hago...? ¿Como arriesgarme... como ponerla en peligro...? Me duele estar lejos de ella... pero no soportaría que muriese por traerla de vuelta... El solo pensarlo, hace que mi pecho duela... Que una inmensa depresión se haga cargo de mi... Pues lo que llevo meses deseando hacer... la sensatez me hace descartarlo... y... Dios... necesito una copa..._

* * *

\- Empiezo a estar cansado de esperar, Azul... - El hombre se acerca por detrás de el hada oscura, que observa a unos cisnes nadar tranquilamente en un hermoso lago. - ¿Para cuando tendrás a la Salvadora? - La mujer aprieta los puños, sabiendo que el hombre se refiere a Regina como salvadora.

\- ¿Acaso no estás disfrutando la contienda? - Decide contener su temperamento y cuando encara al hombre le sonríe.

\- Me has proporcionado nuevas almas, he de reconocerlo... - Camina delante de ella, como si disfrutase el paseo. - Pero son taaaan aburridas. Carecen de... interés... - Se detiene observando la misma familia de cisnes.

\- ¿Los ves...? - Dice el hada señalando a las aves. - Si lanzásemos una uva y cien migas de pan al mismo tiempo... No veríamos la ubicación de la uva... - El hombre frunce el ceño sin comprender y sin despegar la mirada del lago. - Tantos cisnes... ¿Veríamos cual de ellos se lleva la uva? Ahora... - El hada extiende su mano, apuntando al lago. - ... Si eliminásemos todos los cisnes, excepto uno... - Las aves desaparecen a medida que habla, hasta solo quedar una. - Veríamos con claridad cuando ese cisne, encuentre la uva... Y que mejor momento para arrebatársela. - El último de los cisnes termina por desaparecer, dejando el lago deshabitado.

\- Es decir... que seguiré esperando... - El hombre suspira aburrido, observando con poco interés la tez oscura del hada.

\- Susurra unos cuantos oídos... Quien sabe, quizás así... el cisne encuentre la uva entre tanto pan... - Hades sonríe al hada y no solo por su elocuencia.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero que el dar un pasito atrás para dar respuestas no haya molestado mucho... Ya se que todos queréis que Emma vaya a por Regina, pero antes debíamos saber el por que de la relación entre madre e hijo y la actitud de Emma, que se que a todos os ha disgustado su lamentable estado... como siempre todo tenía un por que.**

 **Y Ahora... ¿que opináis? Que tal el "amigo Merl"? No quiero andar intrigando tanto como con la historia anterior y que esta segunda parte avance mas deprisa!**

 **¡Azul como el Hada Oscura! Al final de la historia ya se dijo que resurgiría de sus cenizas, nunca mejor dicho. La venganza es lo que la mueve y sus objetivos son claros, no? Pero para claro está el objetivo de Hades... si ya se, que si Zelena que si la serieeee... Pero mi historia empezó donde empezó y lo único que pienso rescatar son los personajes y los detalles que... vamos, lo que me de la gana... Si alguien quiere matarme por ello, que me lo haga saber... creo que las criticas son buenas para alguien que escribe, hay que saber aprender de todo.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios y sugerencias!y volveré a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para responderlas todas.**

 **Saludos!**


	3. 3: Buscando a Regina

**Estamos de vuelta! Siento la tardanza para aquellos que estáis con ansias de ver como continua pero... Es que me da una patadita en el estómago que ni el 10% de los lectores comenten... Vamos, he pensado muy mucho, darles una beta a aquellos que comentan tan apasionadamente, sois mi oasis del desierto!**

 **Mills! Aquí tienes la ansiada actu, siento haberte hecho esperar. Como he comentado, estaba pensando utilizaros como mis betas, lo seguiré meditando en post de este capítulo. No odiéis tanto a Merl! jajaja, me hace muchísima gracia la animadversión que ha causado, y todavía no se ha profundizado en esa extraña relación Merl/Eva. Pero tengo en cuenta vuestras opiniones y aunque mi idea ya esté bien cerrada, espero que no decepcione.**

 **Jkto, Adoro la pasión que pones en cada comentario, y me alegra haberte esclarecido muchas dudas, ya dije que aún estaba por decir muchas cosas y también dije que en esa segunda parte no me andaré con tantos misterios... Respuestas rápidas sin mucha intriga, ya que la primera parte ya estaba bien servida! En este capítulo nos enteraremos de mas cosas sobre Eva Swan y su curiosa vida. Espero que te guste!**

 **Nova gracias por comentar! Como te comenté Henry tendrá un papel importante! Espero que no te decepcione! Y ya me dirás que te parece que el chico haya evolucionado de esta manera!**

 **No la entretengo más! El tercer Capi como en mi historia anterior, pone en marcha la engranajes de este aventura! A leer!**

* * *

Actualidad, Storybrooke...

\- Si, acabamos de llegar a la mansión... - Belle detiene el vehículo mientras habla por su teléfono móvil. - Sobre todo no expliques nada a Henry, por el momento... Emma quiere investigar por sus canales para ver que está ocurriendo con Regina. - Suspira cuando observa a la rubia esperando al lado del coche. - Tinker, no... Sabemos que el chico tiene derecho a tener la misma información, pero evitemos una nueva confrontación entre madre e hijo... deja que sea Emma la que hable con el ¿De acuerdo...? - La ex sheriff escucha las palabras de la bibliotecaria alzando una ceja. - Entretenerlo mientras trabajamos en esto, nos vemos esta noche. - Y cuelga queriendo dejar de oír al hada. - Perdona, Emma. Ella solo... -

\- No, está bien... - La rubia la detiene mientras la ayuda a descender del vehículo. - No voy a decir que no me resulta molesto, pero en el fondo me alegra que haya alguien anteponiendo a mi hijo antes que a mi. - Caminan hasta la puerta de la mansión. - Y ahora estate en silencio... quiero que también lo escuches... - Belle frunce el ceño pero mantiene el silencio cuando su amiga abre con cuidado la puerta.

\- ¿Que es lo que tengo que escuchar...? - Pregunta intrigada la bibliotecaria cuando pasan varios segundos en el hall.

\- Shhh... - La hace callar e instintivamente, posa uno de sus dedos bajo su oído. Belle abre los ojos cuando ella también es capaz de escuchar.

\- Emma... Eso parece... - Susurra, sin querer perder el extraño golpeteo acompasado que se intuye dentro de la casa.

\- Como un latido. - Mira frustrada al rededor del salón.

\- ¿Has buscado...? - Camina siguiendo a su amiga que se dirige al antiguo despacho de Regina.

\- Por todas partes... Pero el sonido es tan débil que lo acabo perdiendo. Tinker estuvo también, pero fue infructuoso. - Despeja la mesa de lo que documentos y artilugios para poder colocar el ordenador de la bibliotecaria junto al suyo. - Utilizó un par de hechizos, Pero al final su conclusión fue la misma que con el resto del pueblo. - Enciende ambos ordenadores y ambas se colocan sentadas ante ellos.

\- La marcha de Regina causó y causa estragos dentro de los límites... Y tampoco me parece extraño que esta casa estuviese "viva" después de todo lo que ha pasado aquí y, en fin, creo que no debes darle mucha... -

\- Belle, es una tortura... - Emma la interrumpe con la mirada perdida. - Se que dije que no traería a Regina de vuelta... pero... No soporto esto... - Cubre su rostro con sus manos suspirando entrecortadamente.

\- Emma... - Coloca su mano sobre su hombro, dando un pequeño apretón.

\- Lo que quiero decir... Es que si la encontrase... No se si volvería... La verdad es que he fantaseado con la idea de irnos Henry y yo... Y quedarnos con ella... esté donde esté. - Una silenciosa lágrima desciende por su rostro sin que ella ni se inmute.

\- ¿Y Henry que opina de eso? - Emma ríe sin gracia negando con la cabeza.

\- El sigue queriendo recuperarla... Ser su hijo para que ella vuelva a ser su madre. - Mira por primera vez a su amiga embarazada a los ojos y le regala una sonrisa triste. - Pero no podemos hacer eso... Si la traemos de vuelta, Rumpel sabría que está aquí... y no puedo dejar que la utilice de nuevo... Que quiera que ella acabe con sus enemigos, pero... No puedo permitir que ese dios, junto con Azul, cumpla su amenaza. - Belle acaricia su tripa instintivamente.

\- Nadie a dicho que Regina tenga que morir... Ese dios quiere acabar con ella, por que ella puede acabar con el. - Sonríe e intenta consolar a su amiga. - Ese dios la teme y si Regina recuperase la memoria... ¿Que pensaría de todo esto...? -

\- Supongo que se enfadaría conmigo y con mi postura... Conociéndola, no estaría conforme en quedarse fuera de Storybrooke sabiendo como están las cosas aquí y mucho menos quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando una amenaza sobrevuela su cabeza... - Suspira con congoja. - Pero no me puedo arriesgar... No puedo cometer errores...-

\- Regina pensaba eso mismo... No quería arriesgaros y abandonó Storybrooke... ¿Crees que fue la decisión correcta? ¿No darse la oportunidad de intentarlo? ¿De hacerlo bien, sin cometer errores? - Aprieta con sus preguntas.

\- ... - Resopla comprendiendo a su amiga y niega con la cabeza. - Pongámonos a trabajar ¿De acuerdo...? - Elude las preguntas y Belle se conforma con que su amiga parezca estar mas entera que hace un par de minutos.

\- Está bien... Investigaré que causas hay abiertas en las que Eva y Merl se han visto involucrados con sus grabaciones. - Teclea ha gran velocidad, abriendo varias ventanas de su navegador.

\- Intentaré colarme en sus correos electrónicos y piratearé sus cuentas a ver donde están domicializadas... - Conecta un cable USB desde su ordenador portátil hasta un pequeño dispositivo. - Lo bueno de estar donde estamos, es que podemos hacer esto sin que nos localicen. - Se frota las manos y comienza a trabajar con ganas.

* * *

En Boston...

\- ¿Cuanto mas hemos de estar aquí? - Eva Swan pregunta cruzada de brazos paseando por la sala de interrogatorios.

\- El Detective está molesto. - La abogada ojea unos documentos sentada en el escritorio junto a Merl. - En un principio los sucesos de los que habéis sido testigos, entraban dentro de su jurisdicción... - Dice deteniéndose en un documento frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Eso que quiere decir? ¿No basta con que la cadena haya cedido todo nuestro equipo de grabación? ¿Y con nuestras declaraciones? - Merl le increpa irritado a la abogada.

\- Señor Arthur, entiendo su molestia, pero la cadena no puede permitirse hacer otra cosa... Si las investigaciones requieren vuestras grabaciones; se las dan, si requieren de vuestras declaraciones; se las dan... Se que lo que deseáis es volver a vuestro trabajo, pero si el detective Smith se niega, la cadena os seguirá apartando de vuestros empleos... -

\- No sea que otros medios pongan en entre dicho la implicación moral de nuestros superiores... - Eva comenta con desdén.

\- ¿Y que quieres decir con la jurisdicción del detective? - Pregunta curioso el hombre justo antes de que la puerta se abra.

\- Significa que ya no sois mi problema... - El corpulento hombre entrado en años, deja caer ruidosamente un dossier sobre el escritorio. - Esos malditos del FBI me acaban de apartar del caso. - Camina furioso al rededor de la sala. - ¡Llevo seis años detrás de esa banda organizada y ahora que tengo las pruebas, ellos se llevarán el merito! - Señala lleno de furia hacia la puerta cerrada para dar mas énfasis. - Esto era mi maldita jubilación y... - La puerta se abre de nuevo, dejando entrar a dos hombres de traje oscuro.

\- Y usted tendrá una buena jubilación, anticipada, si lo desea... - El primero de ellos se adelanta. - Siento la espera. Soy el agente Dawson y mi colega el agente especial Muller, el cual también lleva años siguiendo a la misma banda organizada. - Dawson da paso a su colega.

\- La misma banda está afincada en otros estados y es por ello que ahora seremos nosotros lo que llevaremos este caso. - El hombre recoge una silla de una de las paredes y se sienta ante la abogada y Merl. - Eso sin contar que en cuanto hubo víctimas mortales grabadas en directo... Pone el asunto en una tesitura demasiado delicada para no tener que tomar parte. - Abre el dossier y recoge un sobre.

\- Señorita Swan... - Eva se coloca a la defensiva ante la mirada del agente del FBI. - Soy consciente de que ya han pasado años, pero su estancia en prisión... - Hace una pausa, ojeando unos documentos del dossier del detective. - ... Y la sentencia por la cual ya cumplió condena... Hacen que su seguridad sea vulnerable. -

\- ¿Eso que significa...? - La morena frunce el ceño cuando le recuerdan su estancia en prisión.

\- No es "VOX PÓPULI" pero el gobierno de los Estados Unidos, no pierde la pista de ningún ex convicto. -

\- ¡Mmhp! - Eva aprieta sus dientes negando con la cabeza.

\- Con ello quiero decir... que con las herramientas y el conocimiento... Cualquier persona podría localizarla... - Abre el sobre que le tiende su colega. - Esta banda criminal, no es tan descuidada como le parece al mundo entero, dadas las imágenes captadas por ustedes. - Mira el contenido del sobre y después centra su mirada en Eva. - Actualmente hemos procedido a borrar todo rastro de su existencia en la red, pero lleva tiempo... Mientras tanto... - Muestra a todos los presentes la fotografía que sostenía. - Este retrato está llegando a manos de todos los miembros de la banda, repartidos por todos los estados. Sin contar a aquellos que trabajen por su cuenta... Contra mas avance la investigación, mas valor tendrán vuestras cabezas. - Todos miran sorprendidos la fotografía que el agente del FBI sostiene.

\- Esa imagen es la de su detención... - Merl mira sorprendido la fotografía, como muestra un rostro mas joven del actual que tiene su compañera, ante el panel medidor típico de las fichas policiales.

\- Esa fotografía se encontró en un club privado, al oeste de Philadelphia. - El agente especial Muller explica.- Hace tan solo tres días, desarticulamos una rama de la banda en ese club... Yo mismo encontré su ficha de detención en una de las habitaciones. - Asegura para consternación de la morena.

\- ¿Y ahora que? - Eva pregunta con temor.

\- Hay varios agentes de paisano en las inmediaciones de vuestro apartamento. Aseguraremos la zona para que puedan recoger algunas pertenencias importantes. Solo lo necesario... - Muller explica mientras se incorpora y mira su reflejo en el falso espejo de la sala.

\- Siempre será mejor que quedarnos en el mismo sitio... - Merl medita la situación con cierta inseguridad, mirando a su compañera. - Ahora que todos conocen tu cara, no es seguro quedarnos en Boston. - La vacía mirada de la morena se planta en su colega, asintiendo con la cabeza conforme.

\- El que ya tengamos gente movilizada, hará mas fácil dar con cualquiera que desee encontrarte... - El agente especial frunce el ceño sin apartar la mirada del espejo. - Vendería mi alma al diablo por atraparlos a todos. - Aprieta sus puños tras su espalda, ignorando un leve destello sobre sus ojos.

 _"Que así sea"_

\- Agente Muller, parece que está emocionalmente implicado en este caso... - La abogada cuestiona la actitud del hombre.

\- Digamos que el llevar tanto tiempo con esta banda entre manos... Ha modificado por completo mi vida en general. - Se da la vuelta para encarar a los presentes formando una amable sonrisa.

 _"Ahora me perteneces."_

\- Lo que sea... ¿Donde iremos? - Eva suspira cansada e impaciente.

\- Por el momento, a ningún sitio. No queremos desaprovechar la oportunidad de seguirle la pista a quien te esté buscando. - Dawson asegura recogiendo los documentos en la carpeta.

\- En cuarenta y ocho horas abandonaréis Boston, con destino sin definir. La seguridad ante todo. - El agente Muller se dirige a la puerta y se detiene antes de abrirla. - Os vendrán a recoger para que puedan hacer noche en un hotel. Mañana a primera hora pasaremos a buscaros. - Dice antes de abandonar la sala sacudiendo la cabeza sobándose un oído.

 _"Tendrás gloria en vida... Solo si encuentras a Regina."_

\- Agente Muller, ¿Se encuentra bien? - Dawson sigue a su colega al exterior, dejando que el resto oiga su pregunta.

\- Ya lo habéis oído, os escoltarán a un hotel. Nada de teléfonos ni internet. ¿De acuerdo? - El detective Smith aconseja, ante la mirada extrañada de Eva y Merl. - ¿Estáis bien? - Pregunta cuando sabe que algo les perturba.

\- ¿Habéis oído eso? - Dice la morena sin despegar la vista de la puerta.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - Merl la mira de soslayo sabiendo en realidad a que se refiere Eva.

\- Como un susurro... - Sacude la cabeza despertando de su ensoñación. - Nada, olvídalo... creo que estoy cansada... -

\- Si... debe ser eso. - El hombre de color fuerza una sonrisa a su compañera. - No te preocupes, todo estará bien. -

* * *

En el bosque encantado...

\- ¿Hades? ¿Estas escuchando? - El hada oscura pregunta al Dios que mantiene su mirada perdida.

\- Ahora me perteneces... - Murmura el hombre, con un brillo mágico en sus ojos, mirando al vacío.

\- Ya estamos otra vez... - Azul rueda sus ojos, agotada de siempre la misma cantinela.

\- Tendrás gloria en vida... Solo si encuentras a Regina. - Sigue murmurando en la misma postura.

\- ¡¿Ya has terminado!? - Pregunta irritada golpeando la mesa ante ella.

\- Fuiste tu la que me dijo que susurrara unos cuantos oídos. - Devuelve la mirada al hada oscura, sonriendo inocentemente. - Y en un mundo sin magia, la única manera en que puedo hacerlo... Es al cerrar un contrato verbal. - Dice mientras vuelve la atención al mapa sobre el escritorio.

\- ¿Y no te cansas de que tus inútiles intentos sean infructuosos? - Pregunta furiosa ante los pocos progresos del Dios.

\- Quien sabe... Son tantos los humanos que venden su alma al "diablo"... - Hace literalmente las comillas en el aire. - Algún incauto habrá cerca de ella... - Dice volviendo ha centrarse en la tarea.

\- Mientras tu recitabas tu mantra... Me preguntaba si esta vez podríamos distraer a Rumplestinskin con un ataque de criaturas kamikaze aquí... - Señala un punto del mapa. - Mientras intentamos romper su defensa mágica aquí... - Señala la zona de la frontera mas cercana al palacio del, ahora, Rey en funciones. - Solo el tiene el poder de ir a Sotrybrooke, eludiendo la potente barrera que lo protege... Ese portal podría llevarme de vuelta. - Dice en éxtasis, sonriendo con una mueca tenebrosa.

\- ¿Y una vez allí, que? - Hades alza una ceja escéptica cruzandose de brazos. - Seguirás sin poder localizar a Regina. - Dice con desdén

\- ¿Acaso no recuerdas el cisne del lago? - Pregunta sin mirarle. - Será el cisne quien encuentre la uva entre tanta miga de pan. - Camina hacia la puerta del salón en el que se encuentran, seguida por Hades.

\- ¿Un empujoncito, quizás? -

\- Y ni siquiera serán conscientes de ello... - Vuelve a sonreír, cerrando las grandes puertas tras ellos.

Storybrooke...

\- Esperemos que funcione esta vez... - David camina en la penumbra de la entrada noche seguido por Henry y Tinker.

\- No intentaremos hacer que llueva... La magia que hay constantemente en el ambiente, hace que sea imposible. - Explica el hada madrina cuando el hombre abre la verja del campo de cultivo.

\- Digamos que la magia y la ciencia van a trabajar de la mano. - Henry abre su bolsa de cuero que cuelga de su hombro.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - David pregunta entre curioso y orgulloso cuando ve a su nieto trabajar.

\- Condensación... - Contesta sin mas. - La sequía actual y el cálido clima hace que el ambiente sea seco pero... Estamos al lado del mar. - Extrae un pergamino que parece en blanco y una poción con sumo cuidado.

\- Si lo pensamos bien, una olla a presión condensa el contenido en su tapa superior... Se pueden separar los componentes de cualquier líquido y nos quedamos con lo que mas nos interese... - David frunce el ceño sin comprender ni una sola palabra aunque el hada se esfuerce en explicarlo de una manera simple.

\- ¿Como... el "Baño maría" que hace la abuela? - Pregunta el hombe al muchacho.

\- Exacto. - Henry sonríe a su abuelo. - La abuela pone un frasco vacío en el interior de la olla y cuando el contenido hierve, se condensa y cae en el interior... Separa los componentes... ¿Lo entiendes? -

\- Si, ya veo por donde vais. - David sonríe ante el ingenio del chico y del hada.

\- El agua de mar contiene una gran cantidad de cloruro de sodio, entre sus otras características, y un salinidad de hasta un cinco por ciento, en el peor de los casos... Así que hemos creado un hechizo para condensar los componentes que nos interesan para que en esta tierra crezca algo. - Campanilla explica mientras Henry coloca el pergamino abierto sobre la tierra seca. - Concéntrate, puedes hacerlo. - Anima al muchacho que mira fijamente la poción en su mano.

\- Está bien. - Respira lentamente mientras cierra los ojos.

\- Wow... - David no puede evitar la sorpresa cuando la poción en manos del muchacho comienza a brillar. - Ha progresado mucho. - Susurra para si mismo.

\- Bien, ahora que has llamado a tu magia y has activado el hechizo... Impregna el pergamino sin romper la conexión. - Henry vuelca el contenido muy lentamente, dejando un flujo constante desde el frasco hasta el papiro del suelo.

\- Lo tengo. - El adolescente sonríe cuando el líquido brillante parece escribir sobre el documento en blanco. - Salgamos de aquí. - Retroceden lentamente y una niebla baja y pesada comienza a extenderse por todo el campo. - Esperemos que sea suficiente para alimentar la tierra durante la noche. - Dice cuando los tres observan desde el vallado el cultivo cubierto de una espesa bruma.

\- A primera hora lo comprobaré. - Afirma David. - Ahora será mejor ir a casa a descansar. - Los tres caminan hasta la camioneta siendo optimistas.

 _¡Mi primer hechizo! No lo puedo creer... Pero ha sido por una buena causa. Me siento orgulloso de que esté ayudando al pueblo. Tinker no había sido capaz de encontrar una solución para la sequía, ya que llamar a la lluvia no servía de nada... Supongo que el que mamá siempre se empeñara en que fuese un estudioso, ha echo que demos con esta solución... Mamá... ¿Estaría orgullosa de mi? Los elogios de Campanilla y de mi abuelo me recuerdan que no tendré las palabras de mi madre... Y solo el echo de no poder explicarle lo que hemos conseguido... me dan ganas de llorar..._

 _Cuando mi abuelo encara la calle Mifflin, le pido que se detenga varias casas antes. "Quiero caminar un poco antes de llegar." Mi abuelo me sonríe con tristeza, conociendo las tiranteces que tenemos Ma y yo. "Emma estará feliz con lo que has conseguido hoy, Henry" Me dice amablemente antes de que me baje de la camioneta y no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. En el fondo, también me apetece explicarle como ha ido con el hechizo, momentos así dan una normalidad que deseo mas que nada._

 _El silencio solo es interrumpido por mis pisadas y el canto de un grillo en la cálida noche. No puedo evitar contener momentáneamente el aire en mis pulmones cuando llego ante la mansión. Últimamente hago acopio de mis fuerzas para poder hablar con normalidad con mi madre. Una tregua que se verá solapada por el constante repiqueteo que suena siempre en casa. Y cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta... Oigo a Belle... Parece estar en la parte trasera... ¿Que hace aquí a estas horas? Decido no entrar y rodear en silencio la casa... No es normal una reunión bien entrada la noche para una mujer embarazada y constantemente cansada._

\- Si que utilizó tu sangre... literalmente... - Henry se detiene cuando escucha claramente la voz de Belle en el porche trasero. - El hechizo que usó para abandonar Storybrooke... Es tu vida, Emma... De casa de acogida en casa de acogida... Estuvo en prisión... Y según estos documentos... -

\- Si... Eva Swan tubo un hijo en prisión... - Emma cubre su rostro con sus manos suspirando. - El hechizo de Gold transformó toda su vida... para convertirla en la mía... - Niega con la cabeza riendo sin gracia. - Es como un mal chiste... -

\- Rumple no dejó ningún cabo suelo... - Observa las hojas recién imprimidas de lo descubierto hasta ahora. - No hay rastro alguno de Emma Swan... Solo un E. Swan como cobradora de fianzas... nada mas. Que evidentemente, esa E. puede ser interpretada como Eva... - Coge otro grupo de folios y se los enseña. - Según esto, Eva Swan al salir de prisión, intentó ingresar en una academia militar, una de policía, incluso como guarda bosques... En todos esos sitios fue rechazada por sus antecedentes... - Belle frunce el ceño meditando. - Emma... Cuando tu saliste de prisión... había un vehículo a tu nombre y un buen puñado de dinero, pero... -

\- Pero Gold con su hechizo no podía recrear esa parte de mi vida... Solo los recuerdos y la documentación... No podía tener el escarabajo amarillo si está aquí conmigo... - Su labio tiembla cuando comprende los recuerdos que debe tener la morena. - En su vida... Al salir de prisión, no tenía nada... ni a nadie, Belle... - Dos lágrimas caen profundizando el surco de las anteriores. - Se que no ha vivido nada de eso, pero... No puedo evitar sentirme fatal... Esa soledad... - Recoge un pañuelo que le tiende la bibliotecaria e intenta tranquilizarse. - ¿Sabes que es lo mas gracioso? - Pregunta centrándose de nuevo en los folios.

\- ¿Que según esto ha tenido una vida intensa después de prisión? -

\- No solo eso... Si no que la tubo en Tallahassee... -

\- ¿Por que acabó en Florida? - Pregunta extrañada.

\- Por Neal... - Mira los registros de Eva Swan en su supuesta vida en Tallahassee. - Supongo que lo buscó allí... Y se quedó... O se hubiese quedado si hubiese tenido esa vida... -

\- El registro que hay de su vida... es la vida que ella hubiese tenido en cuanto hubiese salido de prisión, Emma... Sabes que no es real... - Intenta consolar a su abatida amiga.

\- Pero para Eva Swan si que es real... Fue a Florida, trabajó para costearse la academia de vuelo... Como le dijo Rumple, sería libre y tendría una vida plena... -

\- Y tan plena... Deportes de riesgo, vuelo acrobático, licencia para motocicletas de gran cilindrada... Todo es... Pura adrenalina... - Niega con la cabeza sin comprender del todo la supuesta vida que ha llevado la morena.

\- La envidio... Yo me centré en buscar a mi familia... - Ríe sin gracia. - Tenía el dinero y me centré en eso... Fue con el tiempo que me dediqué a buscar personas, ya que no podía encontrar a mi familia... -

\- Rellenaste ese hueco con tu trabajo... - Emma frunce el ceño ante la afirmación de Belle. - ¿Crees que ella también rellena un hueco con todo lo que ha hecho? -

\- Es posible... Al menos en tu ordenador está todo guardado... No es de extrañar la desaparición repentina en internet de sus perfiles en las redes. Al menos podremos echar un vistazo mas para entender a la nueva Regina. -

 _Ya he oído suficiente..._

* * *

Las ruedas de un vehículo queman el asfalto al otro lado de la mansión. - ¿Y eso...? - Tanto Emma como Belle se sobresaltan al oírlo y se miran extrañadas. - ¿Leroy otra vez conduciendo estando bebido? - Pregunta Belle alzando una ceja, restando importancia a la interrupción.

\- Ya iba bebido esta mañana... ahora debería estar durmiendo la mona. Y eso no sonaba como el cacharro del enano... - Emma no se convence de la suposición de su amiga. - Iré a comprobar... - En el momento que empezaba a caminar, su teléfono móvil comienza a sonar... - Papá, ¿Pasa algo? - Responde con cierta preocupación.

*- Emma ¿Ya te has enterado como ha ido en el cultivo? - Pregunta su padre al otro lado del teléfono. - Ha sido increíble, Henry ha aprendido mucho con Tinker. Supongo que estarás orgullosa. - La sonrisa del hombre se puede intuir en su voz.

\- ¿Entonces el hechizo ha sido un éxito? ¡Eso es genial, papá! - Dice sin poder evitar sonreír pensando en el muchacho.

*- Creía que Henry ya te lo habría explicado... ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir, Emma? -

\- ¿Que si hemos...? ¿Que...? - Pregunta confusa, mirando a Belle, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Henry no está con vosotros...? - Su respiración comienza a agitarse.

*- Emma... O no, cariño... Hemos dejado a Henry cerca de casa hace mas de veinte minutos... -

\- ¿¡QUE...!? - Belle se sobresalta pero sigue a la rubia al interior de la mansión. - ¡HENRY! - La rubia recorre la casa en busca del muchacho habiendo colgado ya el teléfono.

\- ¡EMMA! - Belle llama la atención de su amiga. - Mi ordenador... no está... - Le explica cuando la rubia se asoma al despacho.

\- Mierda... - Sale al porche delantero y se planta ante el garaje. - ¡NO! - Cae de rodillas ante la puerta abierta del garaje. - Mierda, mierda, mierda... - Niega con la cabeza, mirando el vacío que ha dejado la ausencia del bug amarillo en el interior del garaje. - ¡Belle! -

\- Oh dios mío... - La bibliotecaria soba su panza y mira preocupada cuando comprende que el chico se ha marchado.

\- Llama a Ruby... Necesito su coche... - Corre al interior y se prepara a toda prisa para abandonar Sotrybrooke tras su hijo.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo! Se ha hecho pesadete? Hemos visto la actualidad tanto de Storybrooke como de Boston y el Bosque Encantado… aunque en Boston no haya magia no significa que sea inmune a ella, espero que todos estéis e acuerdo con ello, aunque siempre lo es visto bajo mi punto de vista por supuesto!**

 **No voy a comentar nada más, los comentarios os los dejo a vosotros! Pero no puedo evitar un pequeño spoiler! Aunque no se si es misericordioso de mi parte o una crueldad jiji, vosotros decidís!**

" - ¿Swan? ¿Eres Eva Swan? – El adolescente pregunta ante la morena claramente nervioso.

\- ¿Y quien pregunta? – Eva frunce el ceño desconfiando del muchacho.

\- Mi nombre es Henry Mills… y soy tu hijo. – Dice para sorpresa de la mujer que abre fuertemente sus ojos."


	4. 4: Encontrando a Regina 1ª parte

**Ya estamos de vuelta. Espero que la espera no haya sido larga... menos de una semana eee! Estaréis contentos ya que es un capi extenso.**

 **Antes de nada, me gustaría recordaros algo que me pasó hace ya un año... Cuando las actualizaciones de la historia anterior se espaciaban demasiado en el tiempo y en uno de los capítulos os expliqué mi mal momento... Todavía recuerdo vívidamente cuando unas personas, que eran compañeras mías de trabajo, me hicieron la vida imposible solo por mi condición sexual. Pues bien... Después de un año, espero que a algunos os guste saber que estas personas están pagando por aquello. Una de ellas reconoció haber cubierto a la otra, y explicó a quien ponía en duda mi versión, la verdad de aquella situación. La otra... la peor... bueno... Se quedó sin empleo y ha cambiado sus hábitos... Ya no me la encuentro por ningún lado, seguramente evite encontrarse con personas que sepan que sucedió. Incluso su propia hija le ha dado de lado... No es que me enorgullezca, pero el Karma tiende a utilizar armas contundentes. Espero que os guste saber esto después de un año... Yo sigo en aquel empleo que me sacó del infierno, feliz con mi actual vida, y la vergüenza se cierne en aquel lugar de donde tuve la necesidad de huir. Me alegra ver que después de este tiempo, se ha hecho justicia.**

 **Nova gracias por comentar! Ya sabes que nunca es nada lo que parece y aquí sabremos que las intenciones de Henry no son tan egoístas en el fondo. Debemos pensar que han pasado meses y que desconocemos que ha sido de Henry en todo ese tiempo. Sabremos que pasó con él el día que Regina se fue del pueblo, espero tu opinión al respecto!**

 **Diana me encanta tu pasión y que te guste tanto la historia! Bueno, para empezar, El hechizo que el Oscuro le entregó a Regina para abandonar el pueblo, es puramente, para no ser localizada por arte de magia, entre sus otras funciones, como el de utilizar la vida de Emma para crear la de Eva. SIEMPRE DEJO MIGUITAS DE PAN, incluso desde el final de la historia anterior... Si, ya tenía bien pensada la secuela, y en este capi vuelvo a dejar miguitas HABER QUIEN RESUELVE EL MISTERIO ESCONDIDO!**

 **Mills! Si, si... ya se que todo es un lío, aunque dije que no habría tanto misterio y que resolveríamos rápidamente las intrigas, no puedo evitarlo y algo siempre tiene que quedar en entredicho. De alguna manera tenemos que engancharnos a la historia, no? ¿Soy cruel? eso solo lo podéis decir vosotros jejeje. Pero te aviso que no todo será drama, van ha haber momentos... momentos interesantes, siempre de la mano de esos misterios y de esas pistas que siempre voy dejando. Aunque en este capi no profundizaremos en la vida de Eva, te garantizo el siguiente que estará centrado en ella para conocerla y para comprender su estilo de vida.**

 **Flor romero, gracias por comentar! Yo creo que ahora que Henry es mas mayor, sus intenciones no serán tan simples como "En busca de mamá" Así que este capi va de eso. Lo que si afirmo es que Henry ama con locura a sus dos madres. Son su vida y el centro de su universo. El gira en torno a ellas, como ellas en torno a el. La primera parte se titula "El lazo que nos une" y esta segunda parte es lo mismo, solo que en plural... Y no te digo mas, que te destripo el capítulo ;)**

 **Natalia Swan-Mills, Bienvenida! Wow, en dos días leíste la historia!? Es todo un honor que hayas invertido todo ese tiempo! Gracias! Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir, vivo de vuestros comentarios, ya que mi beta se esfumó hace tiempo. De nuevo gracias! espero que te guste el capítulo! Saludos desde Cataluña ;)**

 **jkto Adoro tus extensos comentarios pero detesto que no tengas cuenta! Por favor, hazte una! Inicia sesión! jajaja! Te aclararé esas dudas si es necesario por PM! Tengo una imperiosa necesidad de saber donde te perdiste en la historia anterior! Aquí veremos algo que dejó Regina antes de abandonar el pueblo. Y como en el final de la historia, dejo unas miguitas, a ver quien las encuentra. A Emma nadie le ha preguntado que es lo que desea en realidad, solo lo que hará o debe hacer... Quien sabe que puede pasar una vez en Boston. Primer encuentro, veamos en que situación ;)**

 **Ya no os entretengo! A leer!**

* * *

 _En el Bosque Encantado..._

 _Este ataque es extraño... Duendes oscuros, ogros, hidras y alimañas... todos a una contra la fuerte protección actual del norte. Es un alivio que estas gentes sigan actualmente mis directrices... ya que desde hace unos meses, la seguridad de sus hogares ha sido reforzada y al menos una parte del reino ya no es hostil para conmigo. Pero pese a la fuerte resistencia del lugar, me he visto obligado a actuar al ver el ahínco de estos seres. Muchos han perecido, pero su ataque no cesa... Es... Un ataque suicida._

 _La pregunta es... ¿Por que? Después de acabar con la última horda de ogros, observo como los ciudadanos y un gran numero de miembros de mi ejercito, salen de su zona de defensa, comprobando las inmediaciones y registrando las pocas pertenencias del ejército enemigo. Incluso desde mi posición apartada, puedo ver sus rostros confundidos, tampoco sin comprender tal ataque..._

\- Ma... Majestad... Su eminencia... - Un joven combatiente se dirige temeroso, sin saber realmente como dirigirse al Oscuro.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? - Pregunta ignorando el titubeo del hombre imberbe.

\- Después de hablar y preguntar a todo el que he encontrado, puedo decir con seguridad es que este ataque no estaba dirigido por nadie... - Dice con toda la seguridad que consigue reunir.

\- ¿Como no van a seguir a nadie? Un ataque de estas características debe ser dirigido por alguien. - Encara al hombre con clara molestia.

\- Me refiero a que no había un general en el campo, señor... - Dice tragando grueso, sudando de repente. - Nadie de rango superior... Ni si quiera los ojeadores han localizado al hada oscura o a su acompañante, como suele ser costumbre... -

\- Eso es nuevo... - Entre cierra su mirada observando el horizonte. - Quemen los restos y asegurese de que todo y todos vuelvan a sus rutinas. - Sin mas, desaparece del lugar en una nube mágica de su significativo color rojo.

 _Lo había dudado en un principio... pero ahora estoy convencido de que ese ataque era una distracción... Lo confirmo al volver a palacio... Cuando la sangre de los pocos sirvientes que tengo, decoran las paredes... Cuando mi salón se ha visto arrasado hasta bajo las alfombras... Se que esa maldita de Azul no es estúpida... lo que no me esperaba es que se manchase las manos ella misma... Y que lo hiciera de una forma tan certera, cuando descubro que el portal de Merlín está hecho añicos en el suelo. Pero no ha sido Azul quien ha destruido la puerta... Ella antes la habrá atravesado... "¡AHHH!" ¡Me siento furioso! ¿¡Por que ya no puedo prever nada!? Desde que intenté deshacerme de la daga en el Caos, mi poder no es el que era y mi dependencia de la daga es mayor..._

 _No se si será el momento adecuado, solo se que tengo unas semanas aún de tiempo... Pero espero que, mientras tanto, Azul no cause ningún mal a los míos... Al menos no hasta que Hades haya desaparecido... Y entonces convertiré al hada oscura en polvo perpétuo..._

* * *

\- ¡Emma, tranquilízate! - Ruby sigue a la rubia que recorre de arriba a abajo la mansión.

\- ¡¿Donde coño está mi cartera!? - Dice buscando frenéticamente por el despacho donde esa misma tarde ha estado junto con Belle.

\- ¿No es posible que esté en el escarabajo? - Pregunta la bibliotecaria con preocupación, espolsándose la molesta polilla que la ronda.

\- ¡No lo se! - Sacude su cabeza y vuelve a intentar llamar por teléfono. - ¡Joder! Henry comunica... ¿Con quien está hablando? - Cuelga impotente y se dirige a uno de los cajones cerrados con llave.

\- ¿Que demonios estás haciendo? - La camarera ve como la rubia recoge un arma y un cargador de munición.

\- Si va a Boston no quiero ir desarmada. - Cierra con fuerza el cajón y camina decidida a la salida.

\- ¡Emma! - Una nube mágica deja aparecer a Campanilla en la entrada de la mansión.

\- Tinker... ¿Que...? - La ex sheriff abre fuertemente sus ojos cuando ve al hada. - ¿Hablaba contigo, verdad? -

\- Si... Me ha llamado... - Intenta detener el avance de la rubia al coche de Ruby. - Tranquila... - Le dice con una serenidad pasmosa para la madre del chico. - No va ha hacer nada descabellado... - Sonríe pese a la tensión de la situación.

\- ¿A que te refieres...? - En ese momento, la camioneta de David se detiene detrás del coche de Ruby, bajándose de el Snow White, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hasta su hija.

\- Lo único que quiere Henry es que le sigas... nada mas... - El hada ignora a la recién llegada.

\- Lleva tiempo planeándolo. - Añade Snow. - Creía que era debido a su enfado, pero lleva tres meses esperando la oportunidad para obligarte a ir tras el y tras Regina. - Emma mira asombrada a su madre y de nuevo a el hada verde.

\- ¿Me estáis diciendo que desde que Henry lleva enfadado conmigo... Ha urdido un plan para obligarme a ir a buscar a su madre? - Dice practicamente tirandose de los pelos.

\- No es para recuperar a su madre... - Mary Margareth le regala una triste sonrisa. - Su misión no se llama "Recuperar a mamá" -

\- ¿¡Entonces que!? - Rompe alzando la voz.

\- Su misión es reunir a sus madres... - La antigua monarca le muestra un sms recibido del chico hace pocos minutos.

"Operación SwanQueen en marcha."

\- Pequeño diablo... - Murmura la rubia.

* * *

 _La frontera impone... Ese cartel me avisa de que estoy a punto de cruzar esa frontera que se interpone entre Storybrooke y el resto del mundo. Necesito detenerme y respirar... Estoy nervioso... Asustado y... Un montón de cosas mas... El ordenador de Belle abierto en el asiendo del copiloto me muestra una fotografía de mi madre... Está guapísima... No se como Má no ha ido ya tras ella solo con ver una imagen. Se que no le he dado la oportunidad de explicarme nada, pero... la oportunidad era tan buena... Y ahora aquí, detenido en medio de la carretera... mirando continuamente por el espejo retrovisor por si alguien me sigue, apago el motor para que el silencio me traiga un momento de paz que creo necesitar... O dios... El silencio solo me recuerda al constante repiqueteo que se oye cada noche en casa... tanto que me parece oírlo ahora... Suspiro para relajar mis hombros, ignoro lo que el silencio me provoca y medito bien como hacer mi siguiente paso..._

 _¿Me he precipitado? No puedo evitar pensarlo cuando siento que el mundo de ahí fuera es una amenaza... Me siento vulnerable solo con pensar en abandonar el pueblo... Vuelvo a mirar la fotografía... Me da fuerza para ir hasta Boston e intentar encontrarla... Pero lo poco que he recogido antes de marcharme... se que mis pocos ahorros no serán suficientes. Tan solo he cogido mi dinero, el ordenador, algunas cosillas que espero sean de utilidad y como no... Mi libro... Aquel en el que mi mamá me dejó aquella carta... Carta que jamás tuve el valor de enseñarle a mi madre... Recojo el libro que está tirado en el asiento trasero y solo tocarlo me tranquiliza y puedo hasta sonreír. Una pequeña esquina de esa nota, asoma entre las páginas y no puedo evitar cogerla y leerla de nuevo..._

 _"Henry... Mi vida, mi tesoro... Lo siento tanto... Siento no poder estar ahí contigo. Lo siento de tal manera que soy incapaz de explicarlo. Pero he de hacerlo si quiero garantizar tu seguridad y la de tu madre... Por que lo viste y lo sentiste... Esa magia, aquel Caos... Vi el dolor de ese poder en tus lágrimas, el terror en tus ojos cuando te lanzaste a la nada a buscarme. No podías evitarlo ¿Verdad? Venir por mi... Tu amor me llena tanto que he tenido que olvidaros para poder irme... Para poder manteneros a salvo de esa magia, que, pese a tu optimismo, no podía arriesgarme a lastimaros..._

 _Pero se quien eres, pequeño príncipe. Se que eres de los buenos... Un héroe. Mi héroe. Aquel que me llenó de luz cuando te sostuve por primera vez en mis brazos. Por que fuiste tu quien apartó la oscuridad de mi vida... Por que sin ti, yo hubiese sido siempre la reina malvada... Y como un héroe... Se que no podrás evitar venir por mi de nuevo... Solo te pido una cosa, mi amor. No voy a pedirte que no me busques, dios sabe que sería inútil. Pero no lo hagas solo... Viví como te fuiste de mi lado y te escapaste para encontrar a Emma. Y lo sufrí... no sabes cuanto. Por eso te pido que no hagas nada a espaldas de tu madre. Que dejes que vaya contigo... no quiero que te enfrasques en una de esas operaciones tuyas sin Emma. Pero sobretodo te pido que vivas... y que intentes hacerlo sin mi. Aunque yo no esté ahí para ti, has de saber que nunca te abandoné a tu suerte..._

 _Te amo mi príncipe... Mantén contigo siempre tu libro... aquel que en su día quise hacer desaparecer pero tu perseverancia lo evitó. Por eso se que cuidarás de tu libro mejor que nadie... Por que en el te acompañaré vayas donde vayas. Mi corazón siempre estará contigo. "_

 _No voy a desobedecerte mamá... Aunque se que esta es de lejos la manera en que lo imaginarías, Emma vendrá conmigo... Lo que necesito es una manera práctica de hacer que me siga... Mis pensamientos vuelan intentando encontrar la mejor manera de ir a Boston dejando migas de pan... Mi mirada se centra en el frente... Una polilla revolotea ante los faros encendidos del escarabajo... Estos bichejos abundan en las calurosas noches... y este, como todos, rebota sobre el faro, llamada por el foco de luz en la penumbra que me rodea... Dejo de verla cuando vuelve al foco... y no reaparece... hasta que entra por la ventanilla... Arrghh... "¡Largo!" Hago aspavientos para espantarla al exterior e involuntariamente golpeo la guantera, abriéndose y mostrándome su contenido..._

\- ¡Genial! Miguitas de pan... - Henry recoge la cartera de su madre del interior de la guantera. - Tarjetas de crédito... Perfecto. No puedo creer en mi suerte. - La polilla vuelve a revolotear ante los faros arrancándole una sonrisa al muchacho. - Gracias amiga... Con esto me seguirá la pista y podré llegar a Boston. - Arranca el vehículo no sin antes asegurar la carta de su madre de nuevo en el interior del libro. - Próxima parada... Área de servicio... muero de hambre. - Comenta alegremente cuando atraviesa la frontera y se adentra en el mundo tras Storybrooke.

\- _Buen chico_... - La polilla revolotea justo en el borde de la frontera, viendo los faros traseros desaparecer en la oscura noche. - _Espero que sea suficiente empujoncito..._ \- La polilla transmuta mágicamente dejando aparecer al hada oscura. - El chico necesitaba el dinero... Y Emma necesita ver las migas de pan para encontrar la uva. - Sonríe mientras extrae un pequeño espejo que muestra la imagen de Hades. - ¿Como se ha tomado el Oscuro el engaño? -

*- Como era de esperar... - Se encoje de hombros sin darle importancia, en la penumbra de la estancía que ocupa el Dios - Pero ahora que hemos reducido el area de busqueda... Creo que no necesitaré mas de tus servicios... - Dice provocando el enfado del hada.*

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡Te dije que la tendría y tendré mi venganza! - Cierra su puño fuertemente al rededor del pequeño espejo.

*- ¿Y por quer esperar? Tengo almas incautas por todas partes para que hagan el trabajo sucio. - Finje aburrimiento ante el enfado del hada oscura.*

\- ¡Ella es mía! - Azul se señala a si misma con sus negros dedos. - ¡Yo acabaré con ella! No puedes arrebatarme ese derecho... - Aprieta los dientes dirigiéndose a la pequeña imagen del dios.

*- No te equivoques... polilla... - La mira fijamente desde su lugar con desprecio. - Ha sido entretenido... pero no te necesito. Y tampoco me conviene arriesgarme y que traigan a la salvadora a donde hay magia... Acabar con ella cuando es vulnerable y de una forma violenta... - Paladea como si saborease el aire que entra entre los dientes que muestra con una sonrisa. - Es bastante atractivo. -*

\- Creía que querías su corazón... - Lo mira duramente, entre cerrando sus rojos y fríos ojos.

*- Tener el corazón del verdadero salvador y arriesgarme a que controle su poder y acabe conmigo... o acabar con ella cuando no tiene su magia y esperar otra oportunidad... - Alza ambas manos fingiendo ser una balanza. - Llevo milenios luchando contra salvadores... creo que puedo esperar para obtener el corazón de uno de ellos durante algunos siglos mas... - Deja caer ambos brazos y sonríe en clara burla. - Zeus seguirá en el Olimpo para cuando aparezca otra oportunidad. Tu, sin embargo... ya no servirás para ese propósito. - Hades agita su mano y la imagen de hombre desaparece, dejando ver a Azul únicamente su reflejo.*

\- ¡No! - Grita al espejo con impotencia. - Maldito traidor... - Dice caminando de vuelta al pueblo, pensando en su siguiente paso.

* * *

\- Pequeño diablo... - Murmura la rubia.

\- No es solo eso... - Añade el hada hurgando en su bolsa lateral. - En este tiempo, ha invertido sus enseñanzas para poder proteger a su madre, Emma. - Extrae una pequeña caja y se la extiende a la ex sheriff. - Discutimos mucho sobre el por que de la marcha de Regina y el temor de ella para con su magia. Así que... - Con sus ojos, le hace una seña para que abra la cajita.

\- ¿Una pulsera...? - La rubia extrae la pequeña pulsera plateada, analizándola detenídamente.

\- Para si alguna vez Regina volviese... Henry con mi ayuda, Hechizó esa pulsera... Para que funcionase como el brazal de Ingrid y así no tener problemas con... -

\- ¿Desde cuando tiene esto...? - Interrumpe cuando ve el intrincado diseño.

\- Creo que yo tengo la culpa de eso... - Belle da un paso al frente cuando reconoce la pulsera. - El día que Regina se marchó... Antes de la asamblea, Henry y yo pasamos por la tienda de Gold... - Todos la miran sorprendidos, pues ni el chico ni la bibliotecaria habían mencionado antes ese detalle. - Rumpel no estaba, pero tu hijo vio la pulsera y me preguntó por ella... -

* * *

 _FlashBack... Hace siete meses_

\- ¿Abuelo? - Henry pasea por la tienda mientras Belle se asoma en la trastienda.

\- No está aquí... - La mujer suspira cansada y observa al muchacho detenido ante el mostrador lateral.

\- ¿Sabes para que sirve esto...? - Pregunta en un susurro cuando su mirada se centra en una pulsera que no parece tener mucha importancia entre todos los artilugios mágicos.

\- Oh... si. - Dice al acercarse y reconocer la pequeña joya. - Después de tanto tiempo con el Oscuro, creo saber para que sirven todos los objetos de la tienda y... -

\- Tiene un cisne... - El muchacho prácticamente la ignora y sonríe ante el diseño de la pulsera.

\- Si... Es una pulsera hermosa, ¿Verdad? - Posa su mano sobre el hombro del chico. - Y su función también es hermosa, aunque según Rumpel, sea un objeto que carezca de interés. -

\- ¿Entonces no le importaría que lo tomase conmigo, verdad? - Mira a la mujer de su abuelo con picardía.

\- Solo dime que no te has echado ninguna novia y que no piensas regalarlo a ninguna chiquilla, por que eso sería un problema... -

\- ¿Para que sirve...? - Frunce el ceño ante las palabras de la bibliotecaria.

\- Es sencillo. Es una pulsera de fertilidad. - No acaba de contestar cuando el chico está alargando su brazo para alcanzar la pulsera al otro lado del mostrador. - ¡Henry! - Le amonesta.

\- Dijiste que no importaría a menos que tenga novia... Pero me gustaría regalarlo... - Dice feliz mirando mas de cerca la pulsera. - ¿No crees que es perfecta para mi madre? Después de todo lo que ha pasado y de los problemas de su nuevo poder... Creo que esto le animará. - Belle sonríe solo de pensar que Regina recibirá tal obsequio de su hijo.

\- Esta bien, pero si tu abuelo volviese, quiero que seas tu quien le diga acerca de esto, ¿De acuerdo? - Se dirigen a la salida ambos con sonrisas en sus rostros.

\- Esperaré hasta esta noche... Primero dejaremos que pase todo esto de la asamblea y que podamos dejar este asunto atrás. Quiero que sea... una promesa de familia... De que ahora estaremos juntos... - Frunce el ceño mientras caminan por la calle de camino al ayuntamiento.

\- Hey... lo dices como si fuera un problema... ¿Sucede algo? - Pregunta cuando ve claramente que algo molesta al chico.

\- Mamá no se siente segura con esta nueva magia ¿Entiendes? Pero le dije que estaremos ahí para ayudarla... Y quiero que cerremos este compromiso familiar... Que estemos unidos y que consiga sentirse segura con este poder. - Mira la pulsera con nostalgia. - Estoy seguro que esto la animará a ello. - Sonríe solo de imaginar a su madre con una pulsera que tiene un cisne en el. - Mira ahí están. - Guarda rápidamente el objeto en su bolsillo y se acercan donde se encuentra Emma, Regina y Killian, que habla sin cesar.

\- Y hubiese estado bien haber tenido un poco de intimidad... - Es lo primero que captan del antiguo capitán Hook. - No me refiero con Elsa, si no conmigo mismo... La verdad es que no puedo pensar con claridad cuando al mirarla toda mi sangre viaja mas al sur... - Habla sin despegar la vista de su propia entrepierna. - Tranquilas chicas, encontraremos un momento para que os podáis relajar. -

\- Tio Killian... ¿Le estas hablando a tus...? -

\- Henry... - Regina advierte al recién aparecido, mirándolo con sorpresa e indignación.

\- Mamás... - El muchacho sonríe cuando la morena va junto a el y lo abraza. - Alguien me ha echado de menos... - Dice devolviendo el abrazo a su madre adoptiva.

\- ¿Que tal la noche, chico? - Emma pregunta sacudiendo el cabello del muchacho.

* * *

 _Actualidad..._

\- Oh, Henry... - Emma mira con tristeza la pulsera, cuando comprende lo mal que se habrá sentido el muchacho todo este tiempo. - No tenía ni idea... - añade mirando a Belle.

\- Ni siquiera recordaba esto... - Señala. - En un principio pensé que tu hijo la había olvidado en algún sitio... Nunca volvió a mencionar la pulsera. -

\- Cuando discutisteis... Hace tres meses... - Añade el hada haciendo memoria. - Vino a verme y me mostró la pulsera... Henry sabía perfectamente que quería hacer con ella. Quería recuperar a su madre sin ponerla en peligro... Así que transformamos la pulsera en un brazal mágico con estilo. Si Regina volviese sin recordar quien es y llevando esa pulsera... Su magia no será un peligro para si misma. - Emma asiente y guarda a pulsera en su bolsillo.

\- El plan de Henry requiere esa pulsera, cariño. - Añade Snow. - Por eso no hará nada descabellado. Esperará por ti... siempre tubo en cuenta tu postura, no lo olvides. -

\- De acuerdo... - Vuelve a extender su mano, pidiendo a la loba las llaves de su Camaro.

\- Ten cuidado... - Añade Ruby, dándole las llaves a lo que Emma no espera para irse a toda prisa.

\- ¿Que harás cuando encuentres a Henry? - Snow lanza la pregunta cuando la rubia entra en el vehículo.

\- Haré lo que sea mas seguro para Regina... Sea lo que sea. - Cierra la puerta del coche y arranca a toda prisa.

\- Emma no la pondrá en peligro... No la traerá a menos que sea lo mas seguro... - David abraza a su esposa.

\- No tiene muchas opciones... - De repente, ante los presentes en el porche de la mansión, el hada Oscura hace acto de presencia.

\- ¿Azul!? - Mary Margareth pregunta horrorizada, al reconocer el rostro del hada. - Oh dios mío, ¿Como has llegado hasta aquí? - Ruby llama a su lobo, escondiendo a Belle de la mirada del hada, Tinker se pone en guardia y David extrae su arma.

\- Ahora que la inútil de tu hija se ha ido... vuestras vidas dependen de mi... - Camina tranquilamente, dejando que todos vean en lo que se ha convertido. - Al amanecer, dejaré que os pongáis en contacto con Emma... Para que le digáis que si no me trae a Regina... - Se inclina hacia delante mostrando su horrible dentadura. - ¡Todos moriréis! Hasta entonces... - Agita su mano en el aire y todos los teléfonos móviles pitan anunciando el fin de sus baterías al mismo tiempo que la corriente eléctrica muere en las calles, dejándolo todo envuelto en la noche. - No me conviene que aviséis de mi presencia... No hasta que esté bien lejos. - No espera una réplica de su antigua apadrinada y desaparece dejando a los héroes en la penumbra.

\- ¿No lo ha visto, verdad? - La voz de David pregunta temeroso.

\- No... Ruby me ha cubierto con rapidez. - Belle acaricia el lomo de la loba antes de que vuelva a su forma humana.

\- Pero eso no significa que no haya visto antes tu embaraza tripa... - Snow dice con preocupación. - Esperemos que solo sea ella la que ha venido hasta aquí. - La antigua monarca se planta ante sus amigos. - Haremos noche aquí, debemos estar juntos. Si Azul pretende tener a Regina, no hará nada en contra de nadie hasta no saber que pasará. Puede controlar lo que pase aquí, pero no lo que pase fuera... -

\- Ella tendrá que esperar... Como nosotros... - Ruby añade pensativa.

\- ¿Que hay de Ingrid? Podría sernos de ayuda... - Belle mira a Campanilla y esta siente con la cabeza.

\- Iré a buscarla, mientras tanto quedaos aquí... - Desaparece y el resto entra en la mansión.

\- En cuanto podamos... deberemos hablar con Emma... No podemos dejarla en la ignorancia. - Snow camina hasta el mueble bar recogiendo una de las pocas botellas de sidra que queda intacta.

\- Oh dios... No me gustaría estar en su pellejo... - Dice la loba dejándose caer en el sofá.

\- Ni a mi tampoco... - La embarazada se sienta a su lado y recoge instintivamente la fuerte mano de la camarera para colocarla en su regazo. - Tengo miedo... - Dice sinceramente en un susurro, y la loba posa su mano sobre la tripa de la bibliotecaria.

\- No os pasará nada... - Besa la frente de Belle hablándole con ternura. - ...Te lo prometo... - Snow sonríe al oír a su amiga consolando a la bibliotecaria, feliz de poder presenciar una reconciliación entre ellas.

* * *

Boston 7:10 a.m.

 _Ya ha llegado... El nuevo mensaje de aviso de pago con mi tarjeta, me dice que Henry acaba de pagar una cuenta en el "Café Dragoon's" y curiosamente se encuentra en la misma calle donde Eva Swan y Merl Arthur reciben su correspondencia... Recorro esa misma calle con el Camaro de Ruby... pese a los molestos que llevo detrás, increpando mi lentitud, el cansancio acumulado y la necesidad de estar atenta... Hasta que lo veo... Mi coche... aparcado tímidamente entre dos vehículos que le doblan el tamaño... Paso por detrás sin ver a mi hijo en el interior del escarabajo, así que aparco en un lugar que acaba de quedarse libre, tan solo tres coches adelante..._

 _Cuando desciendo y observo la calle, veo rápidamente la cafetería donde hace tan solo cinco minutos Henry ha pagado su cuenta... Y sin mirar nada mas, camino con celeridad hasta entrar..._

\- ¡Au! - Henry se soba la cabeza cuando Emma llama su atención con una colleja. - Ya era hora... - Dice bebiendo de una taza sin mirar a su madre.

\- ¿Cuanto rato llevas aquí? - Pregunta sentándose en frente de chico.

\- El suficiente para saber que no debes hablar muy alto. - Le entrega el periódico local y la rubia lo mira tras sus gafas de sol extrañada. - Es para disimular. - Explica.

\- ¿Que está pasando Henry? ¿Por que no me hablaste de tus intenciones? - Pregunta en voz baja cuando una camarera le ofrece una taza de café.

\- ¿Estaríamos ahora aquí si anoche hubiésemos hablado? - Le responde con otra pregunta a o que la rubia no responde. - Te alegrará saber que ahora estoy seguro de que es aquí donde debemos estar... - Señala la mesa para dar mas énfasis. - Al otro lado de la calle, se ve la entrada del edificio donde ha estado viviendo mamá... Todo estaba en las notas de Belle en el ordenador... no ha sido difícil llegar hasta aquí. -

\- ¿Has visto algo? - Emma pasea si mirada por la calle, observando atentamente.

\- Si... que no somos los únicos que vigilamos ese edificio. - Apoya su espalda en un lado para mirar también al exterior de forma disimulada. - El todo terreno detrás del escarabajo... Hay dos tipos ahí dentro desde antes de que yo llegara. - Señala con la cabeza.

\- Los veo... - La rubia fija su mirada en la matrícula del vehículo. - Es un coche federal... - Dice al ver una marca distintiva.

\- ¿Y eso es bueno...? - El muchacho alza una ceja.

\- Están ahí para proteger a Eva y a tal Merl... Pero no creo que ellos estén en el piso. - Sigue paseando su mirada, cuando un hombre con un pequeño perro pasa ante el edificio. - Ese de ahí no se si es de los buenos... Es la segunda vez que pasa por delante... - El chico se sorprende, pues el no había visto lo que su madre ha captado en unos pocos minutos.

\- ¿Quieren hacerle daño... verdad? - pregunta el adolescente con preocupación.

\- Ha ocasionado problemas a varios criminales... y el que los federales estén aquí, solo nos dice que han puesto precio a su cabeza... - Alza la cabeza intentando encontrar las ventanas del apartamento de la morena y del hombre de color. - ¿Has visto las ventanas? Estamos a unos doce grados y ahí hay una ventana abierta... - Emma frunce el ceño, cuando solo ve esa ventana abierta en todo el edificio.

\- ¿Que quieres decir... ? - En el momento que el muchacho pregunta, otro todo terreno de color negro, se para en doble fila ante el edificio. - ¡Mira! Es igual que el coche federal... - Dos hombres de negro descienden y miran el perímetro de la zona.

 _Esos federales estudian la zona... Uno de ellos parece comunicarse con los otros dos que están aparcados... Un dedo en su oído y el que acerque su muñeca hasta su boca disimuladamente no escapa a mi observación. Cuando parece que han terminado de hablar, del todo terreno aparcado, descienden otros dos tipos, vestidos de forma casual y se separan, cubriendo mas zonas. El otro hombre de negro, después de volver a mirar la calle de arriba a abajo, abre la puerta trasera del vehículo... Y mi corazón se detiene... Definitivamente no estaba preparada para esto... para verla..._

 _"Es mamá..." A Henry se le rompe la voz en ese susurro... prácticamente como a mi... que no soy capaz de contestarle... Regina... Con ropa casual y claramente cansada... Sus ojos apagados estudian la calle como antes lo hicieron los federales... Y ahí está el tal Merl... Posa una mano en la zona lumbar de Eva y la acompaña hasta la entrada de edificio... Hablan un momento con los agentes de negro y parecen decidir que uno de ellos les acompañará hasta arriba mientras el otro soba su frente como si le doliese... Je... Regina puede ser un dolor en el culo, y parece que eso no cambia..._

\- Henry, deberíamos... - Emma dirige su mirada al chico pero en su lugar, encuentra el asiento vacío. - ¡Henry! - Susurra alto apretando sus dientes, cuando lo ve en el exterior cruzando la calle, tras su madre.

\- ¡Hey, el café no es gratis! - La camarera detiene la salida de la rubia, obligándola a pagar.

\- ¡Quédate el cambio! - Le lanza un billete de valor indefinido... no se toma tiempo y corre tras el muchacho.

 _Salgo a la calle y veo que en la entrada del edificio, el agente de negro malhumorado detiene a mi hijo e intercambian palabras "Vivo aquí, señor" La mentira de Henry cuela con facilidad con un hombre que parece tener a cabeza en otro lugar. Corro tras mi hijo y el tipo me mira con el ceño fruncido... "Henry, cariño... llegaremos tarde" Empujo la puerta justo antes de que se cierre y el hombre de negro solo se soba la frente de nuevo, ignorándome... Lo que yo no he podido ignorar es un extraño... susurro... No se si ha sido ese hombre o no..._

 _Me distraigo lo suficiente para ver como las puertas del ascensor se cierran dejando a Henry en el interior... Mierda, ¿Que narices pretende hacer? Las escaleras tendrán que funcionar... Seis pisos nos separan e ignoro lo fuerte que late mi corazón mientras asciendo..._

* * *

\- Coged solo lo necesario... - El Agente Dawson abre la puerta del apartamento y con su arma en mano, estudia rápidamente las habitaciones.

\- Hace algo de frío... - Eva murmura dándose calor y observando extrañada la ventana abierta junto a la cocina.

 _La estancia esta helada... El pequeño salón-comedor y la cocina americana al fondo, está como si hubiésemos dejado el aire acondicionado a toda pastilla durante la noche... y se que no es así, cuando veo la ventana abierta... Merl ignora este hecho y se precipita a su habitación a la derecha del salón... Yo hago lo propio justo antes de cerrar la puerta... pero algo me lo impide... Mis sentidos se ponen alerta con todo el asunto de la amenaza que se cierne sobre mi y sobre Merl... Cuando me volteo para mirar, es la mano de un muchacho desgarbado lo que retiene la puerta... No creo que sea peligroso pero... No puedo evitar desconfiar..._

\- ¿Swan? ¿Eres Eva Swan? – El adolescente pregunta ante la morena claramente nervioso.

\- ¿Y quien pregunta? – Eva frunce el ceño desconfiando del muchacho.

\- Mi nombre es Henry Mills… y soy tu hijo. – Dice para sorpresa de la mujer que abre fuertemente sus ojos.

\- ¡¿Que!? - Eva grita sorprendida atrayendo la atención de los dos hombres.

\- Oh dios... - Merl mira con sorpresa a Henry y al chico no se le escapa la mirada del hombre de color.

\- Muchacho es un mal momento. - El agente Dawson esconde tras de si su arma ocultándola de los ojos del chico.

\- Siento que no sea un buen momento... - La mirada de Henry es atraída por el movimiento en el pasillo. - Pero llevo tiempo buscándote... - Ve a su rubia madre acercándose en silencio, oculta del resto del grupo y regañándolo con la mirada.

\- ¿Y como...? ¿Como se que dices la verdad? - Eva tiembla con la baja temperatura del apartamento y Merl se acerca hasta cubrirla con su brazo sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Que motivos tendría para mentir...? Se le ve un buen chico y parece sincero... - Merl le hace un guiño al muchacho y Henry frunce el ceño ante la postura del hombre.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto... - Dawson interrumpe dirigiéndose a la ventana abierta bajo la atención del otro hombre - Lo siento por ti, chico, pero tu madre debe marcharse. - Deja momentáneamente su arma en su funda para cerrar con ambas manos la ventana.

\- ¡Dawson! - Merl grita cuando el agente distraído no es consciente de que la ventana era una distracción. Un hombre armado con una navaja, sale de su escondite, apuñalando al agente federal por la espalda.

\- ¡No saldréis de aquí con vida! - Otro hombre armado, sale de la habitación de la morena precipitadamente.

\- ¡Mamá! - La morena en shock, mira al muchacho cuando este grita, y al instante, una melena rubia azota el ambiente delante del chico.

\- ¡Agáchate! - Emma ruge.

 _Todo sucede a cámara lenta... Esta mujer que tengo ante mi, me saca del piso junto con el chico que dice ser mi hijo... Observo como extrae un arma de su zona lumbar que cubría esa chaqueta de cuero... Entra en el apartamento empujando a Merl al suelo con su hombro... Y antes de caer con el al suelo... Dispara... dos veces... Dos certeros disparos que dejan a los dos hombres que se ocultaban abatidos... Todo en una fracción de segundo... Impresionante muestra de habilidad..._

\- Emma... - Merl murmura el nombre de la rubia desde el suelo, cuando todo queda en silencio. - Ya era hora... - No puede evitar sonreir pese a la sorpresa que se dibuja en el rostro de el resto del grupo.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí! Quien se haya percatado, el título de este capi tiene un "primera parte" Así que hasta la próxima actu, no sabremos nada del encuentro ni de lo que sucederá a continuación! Lo siento, se que es una patada en la boca, pero me parecía el momento de cortarlo...**

 **Muchas cosas han pasado aquí! El engaño al Oscuro, la presencia de Azul, la traición de Hades, que en el siguiente capítulo lo "veremos" entrar en acción. Pero lo que al final no incluí en el final de la historia anterior, es la carta de Regina a Henry. Si recordáis os pregunté si queríais un bonus track al final de la historia y como no vi mucho interés pero si en una segunda parte, he decidido incluirlo en este capítulo. Espero que lo comprendáis ;)**

 **Esos tipejos andan tras la pista de Eva y Merl! ¿Que pasará ahora que el agente Dawson ha caído? ¿Y con Emma después de haber acabado con los asesinos? Qui lo sa... Lo que si es seguro, es que en el siguiente capítulo se espera mucha acción! Por no contar con el encuentro de Emma con "Eva" ;)**

 **Comentad! ya veis que actualizo antes si comentáis mas :P**

 **Saludos!**


	5. Encontrando a Regina 2ª parte

**Poooor fin pude actualizar! Casi una semana sin poder hacerlo... Alguna vez he comentado que vivo por hay, en el culo del mundo, poca cosa hay por aquí... bueno, turistas si, pero poco mas... El martes de la semana pasada el cargador de mi portátil murió y con mi trabajo no he podido desplazarme a ningún sitio para comprarlo... Asi que lo encargué por internet y poooor fin me ha llegado el cargador nuevo! Uf, que mal lo he pasado... Siento la espera, lo mas triste es que si no hubiese sido por eso, este capítulo lo hubieseis leído hace casi una semana...**

 **Nova, me alegra de que te gustase el capi anterior. Si que parece que la reacción de Regina (Eva) no fuera gran cosa. en este capi veremos mas comportamientos de Eva, hasta llegar a lo incomprensible, pero todo tiene un por que. Hades en acción! como prometí en este capítulo, el Dios del Inframundo se dejará ver.**

 **Diana, siento la espera! no era mi intención provocar tus lágrimas :P espero que un capítulo largo y cargado de acción te compense. Veremos que pasa con Eva y sabremos como es. Eso dará respuestas a varias dudas que veo que surgen, pero lo mas importante, al final van a estar un paso mas cerca de saber por que es así. Quizás el reencuentro Emma/Regina no será lo esperado... Pero es que por el momento es Emma/Eva, así que démosle tiempo ;) También se dejará caer una pequeña pincelada sobre Merlín, y quiero saber vuestras deducciones eeee**

 **Mills, Siento la espera! Pero se que te gustará ver la relación Merl/Eva ;) Por aquí habrá algo mas de acción de la buena pero te garantizo un poco de paz... en cuanto den con un lugar seguro jeje. Y no me he ido muy lejos... solo esperaba mi maldito nuevo cargador para el portátil... Que mal que lo he pasado!**

 **Guest, me encanta que te encante... perdón por la demora :P**

 **jkto gracias por otro comentario. Enhorabuena Chile! He visto que te has dado cuenta con lo de las habitaciones... En este capi veremos un poco mas de la relación de Eva y Merl y sobretodo del carácter de Eva... Un tanto difícil, como no podía ser de otra forma... Solo decirte que Emma tomará cartas en el asunto... el cual iremos viendo en los próximos capis!**

 **No os entretengo mas!**

* * *

 _Storybrooke..._

\- ¿Seguimos sin cobertura? - Mary Margareth pregunta a Ruby, que recién abre los ojos.

\- Eso parece... - La loba observa a Belle, aún en los brazos de Morfeo. - Que curioso... - La camarera frunce el ceño cuando sus sentidos vuelven lentamente después de su letargo nocturno. - Parece que ha refrescado... - Mira a su alrededor sintiendo la temperatura mas baja de lo habitual en los últimos siete meses.

\- No te lo vas ha creer... - Snow camina hasta la ventana del salón y corre las cortinas para que su amiga pueda ver el exterior. - Está lloviendo. - Sonríe sin poder evitar emoción en su voz cuando vuelve a observar la fina y débil lluvia que cae.

\- Dios mío... Belle, despierta... - Ojiplática, zarandea suavemente a la embarazada sin despegar la vista de la ventana. - Mira... - Le dice en cuanto abre los ojos.

\- ¿Como es posible...? - Sorpresa es lo que parece inicialmente, pero la bibliotecaria se levanta todo lo rápido que puede para observar mejor. - ¿Que esta pasando...? - Miedo a lo desconocido y la incertidumbre, el cerebro de la mujer corre a toda prisa para entender el por que de este cambio de clima.

\- Sinceramente, no lo se... - Snow observa sin tanta preocupación. - Pero es de agradecer... Aunque debemos pensar en los posibles desencadenantes de esto... - Señala al exterior. - Llevamos todo este tiempo pensando que el clima se debía a la marcha de Regina, pero... -

\- No... - Belle frunce el ceño, cortando el argumento de la antigua monarca. - Por supuesto que tenía que ver con Regina... Con su magia... Pero algo ha cambiado... - Tanto Ruby como Snow miran curiosas a la bibliotecaria, esperando que de con una respuesta. - Algo se nos escapa... Algo que siempre ha estado ahí, pero que no nos habíamos dado cuenta... Algo importante... Y debemos dar con ello. - Dice convencida.

\- Pensemos... ¿que ha cambiado desde anoche? - Ruby plantea la pregunta al aire. - Tanto Henry como Emma han abandonado el pueblo... - Apunta. - Azul llegó hasta aquí y... -

\- Y lanzó un hechizo que afectaba al pueblo entero. - Snow abre los ojos cuando cae en la cuenta. - ¡Eso hasta ahora había sido imposible! - Mira a Belle y esta asiente con preocupación. - Debemos averiguar a que se debe. Necesitamos información. - Se dirige al despacho y comienza a buscar entre los libros mágicos esparcidos sobre el escritorio. - Si la magia del verdadero salvador condicionaba el pueblo, ¿que ha cambiado para que ya no sea así? -

\- Por que ya no hay magia en el ambiente. - Campanilla aparece en la mansión junto con Ingrid.

\- Y es un alivio... Al menos sin el brazal mágico, puedo mantenerme en pie. - Añade Ingrid cruzada de brazos. - Con la magia de Regina pululando por todo el pueblo, mis poderes se bloqueaban y mi supervivencia dependía de mi propio bloqueo mágico. - Enseña su brazo mostrando la zona que contenía el brazal, ahora con varios tonos de piel mas blanco que el resto.

\- ¿Eres tu la que está provocando este clima? - Dice Snow entre la duda y la alegría de que al fin el calor y la sequía no sea una preocupación.

\- No. - Contesta la antigua reina de hielo. - Este clima es puramente natural. -

\- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta...? - Tinker pregunta y todos callan mirando al rededor. - ...No se oye nada... Pero el ambiente sigue igual de cargado...- Belle la observa sabiendo a que se refiere.

\- Tienes razón... - susurra.

\- No era la casa... No era la magia residual... Por mucha lluvia, la casa sigue teniendo esa sensación sobre las paredes, con todos los objetos mágicos que hay aquí... -

\- ¿Entonces que era...? - Pregunta la bibliotecaria.

\- Debemos hablar con Emma y con Henry... Sea lo que sea, ellos podrán dar algo de luz a esta cuestión. - Finaliza el hada.

* * *

 _El grito de el tal Merl me pone en guardia... Pero es el miedo de Henry lo que me hace entrar en acción... En cuanto me planto ante ella y miro su rostro confundido... Se que si no la protejo ahora, la perderé para siempre... No lo pienso dos veces "Agáchate!" le grito mientras la pongo tras de mi cogiéndola por la cintura... Me hubiese encantado terminar de abrazarla pero no es el momento... Al primer vistazo en el apartamento, veo a Merl como el próximo objetivo del tipo que los ha amenazado. Me lanzo contra el y chocamos cuando consigo apuntar al tío que sale de la habitación de mi izquierda... Le disparo entre los ojos... y algo en mi hubiese querido seguir disparándole por amenazar de muerte a Regina... pero el tipo en frente nuestra, ha soltado el cuerpo del federal y se abalanza ante nosotros con sus manos cubiertas de sangre... y otro disparo funciona en su pecho para caer al suelo justo después de nosotros._

\- Emma... - Merl murmura el nombre de la rubia desde el suelo, cuando todo queda en silencio. - Ya era hora... - No puede evitar sonreir pese a la sorpresa que se dibuja en el rostro de el resto del grupo.

\- ¿Que demonios...? - La rubia se incorpora rápidamente y apunta a Merl. - ¿Quien eres...? -

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto... - Dice el hombre incorporandose lentamente. - Debemos irnos... habrán escuchado los disparos. - Corre hasta donde se encuentra Dawson y comprueba su pulso. - Muerto... El agente Muller ya no tendrá quien retenga su instinto... - Frunce el ceño con preocupación.

\- ¿De que estás hablando? ¿Y quien eres tu? - Eva se pronuncia entre el enfado y la confusión, mirando duramente a la rubia.

\- Es mi madre... - Henry se pronuncia tras su espalda.

\- Si... Pero Merl tiene razón, debemos irnos de aquí... - Frunce el ceño mirando al hombre, diciendo claramente con su mirada que pospondrán su conversación para otro momento. - No hay tiempo para recoger vuestras cosas, nos marchamos ya. - Dice con convicción y Merl asiente cogiendo la bolsa deportiva en la que había conseguido meter alguna pertenencia.

\- ¿¡Que...!? No, no, no... No puedo irme sin mi... - Corre a su habitación empujando a Emma.

\- ¡Eva! - Grita el hombre. - ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo! - Grita y la morena sale cargando un paquete alargado. - Trae, lleva tu mi bolsa. - Le arrebata el gran paquete y salen al pasillo corriendo.

\- ¡No uséis las escaleras! - Aconseja Emma cuando llama al ascensor. - Los federales usarán las escaleras mientras otro vigila el ascensor en la planta baja... ¿Este edificio tiene planta de parking? -

\- Si... Pero no tenemos la llave de la puerta... - Merl dice cuando entra al ascensor tirando de Eva al interior.

\- ¿¡Pero que demonios hacéis!? ¡Los federales están ahí para protegernos y... - Eva se revuelve cuando es obligada a entrar al ascensor.

\- Muller no es de fiar, Eva... Y es ella quien nos sacará de aquí y nos ocultará. - Señala a Emma mientras el ascensor viaja hacia el sótano.

\- ¿Me queréis hacer creer que la mujer que adoptó a mi hijo... - No puede evitar mirar de arriba a abajo a la rubia, analizándola.- ...es la encargada de proteger a los testigos? ¿También vais a decirme que mi padre es el Papa Francisco? -

\- Escúchame Reg... Señorita Swan... - Sacude su cabeza cuando encara a la morena. - Tu vida corre peligro... y hasta ahora la persona que ha arriesgado su vida por ti, he sido yo... - Eva enmudece ante esa realidad. - Así que confíe en mi... Swan... - *DING* La puerta del ascensor se abre dejando salir al grupo al pasillo del sótano.

\- La puerta está abierta... - Henry dice encabezando el grupo.

\- Henry, espera. - Emma lo aparta y extrae su arma con desconfianza. - De acuerdo, andando. - Se abren camino por el parking entre coche y coche.

 _"Debes encontrarla y matarla... Encuentra a Regina."_

\- ¿Como abriremos el portón? - Dice Merl cuando tienen a pocos metros la puerta de acceso de vehículos.

 _"Regina, cuan hermosa mujer... Pese a su cicatriz sobre su labio, sigue siendo hermosa... Pero debe morir... Para que tu obtengas tu gloria."_

\- Tiene que haber una palanca manual desde el interior. - Añade Eva localizando rápidamente el pasador que retiene la manivela manual.

 _"La identificarás con facilidad... Su voz melosa, sus oscuros ojos, su menudo cuerpo y su piel aceitunada... Mátala."_

\- Espera, te ayudaré. - Emma guarda su arma tras su espalda. - Esto está oxidado... - Dice apretando sus dientes mientras rubia y morena trabajan en equipo haciendo palanca.

 _"Mátala..."_

\- ¿Habéis oído eso...? - Merl pasea su mirada entre los vehículos aparcados mientras las dos mujeres intentan desencajar el pasador duramente atascado.

 _"Mátala..."_

\- Daos prisa... - Henry añade cuando también nota el ambiente enrarecido.

 _"¡MÁTALA!"_

\- Aparta de ahí, chico... - El agente especial Muller aparece tras una furgoneta que ocultaba su presencia. - Solo la quiero a ella... - Alza su mirada perdida en dirección de la morena y ambas mujeres se detienen en seco.

\- Muller... Habían unos tipos arriba... El agente Dawson... - Eva comienza a explicar pero Merl se interpone entre ellos.

\- Aparta... marica... - Muller, con una apariencia mas desaliñada y sudorosa, alza su arma hasta el rostro de Merl.

\- Yo no soy tu objetivo... - Merl alza la cabeza con orgullo. - Pero antes de que llegues a ella, tendrás que matarme. - Emma mira atentamente la interacción sin llegar a comprender al agente federal.

\- Solo tendré gloria en vida... Si asesino a Regina... - Repite cual mantra, mirando a los ojos de la morena confundida.

\- ¿Pero que... ? - Emma se sorprende y se paraliza momentáneamente cuando escucha la extraña confesión del hombre.

\- ¡AGENTE MULLER! - Uno de los federales de paisano, sale por la puerta de acceso al edificio. - El agente Dawson a caído y hay otros dos que... - Calla sorprendido cuando ve al agente apuntando a uno de los testigos protegidos. - ¿¡Que demonios está haciendo!? - Extrae su arma apuntando a su colega. - ¡Baje el arma! ¡AHORA! - Emma lentamente coloca su mano tras su espalda, acariciando su arma.

\- Esto no es asunto suyo, agente. - Dice sin despegar la mirada de la morena.

\- ¡Maldita sea, vas ha estropearlo todo! ¡No lo pienso repetir de nuevo! Baje el arma... ¡YA! - Dice con ferocidad y en una fracción de segundo, tres disparos retumban con un eco cavernoso y dañino para cualquier oído.

 _No he sido consciente de lo que ha pasado... hasta depués de que los tres disparos sonasen... Muller se había girado con su arma, apuntando a su colega... al cual disparó sin miramientos, no sin que antes ese tipo le devolviera el disparo... No he sido todo lo rápida que me hubiese gustado, pero el disparo del agente de paisano, tan solo le alcanzó la pierna derecha al tal Muller... Antes de que volviese su atención a nosotros, le apunto sobre el hombro de Regina y disparo sobre el cuerpo de Muller... y de manera certera cuando lo observo caer de espaldas al suelo..._

\- ¡Aah! - Eva grita, echándose la mano a su oído el cual estaba demasiado cerca del arma de la rubia.

\- Eva... - Merl corre a socorrer a la morena cuando esta se tambalea.

\- Se nos acaba el tiempo, esto no es bueno... - Después de asegurarse de que la morena no caiga al suelo, Emma patea con su bota el pasador de la puerta, desencajándolo al fin y dejando que la puerta se eleve hasta arriba. - Vamos. - Recoge uno de los brazos de Eva para rodear por su cuello y cargarla.

\- No... puedo... - Una Eva aturdida trastabilla una y otra vez cuando se ve arrastrada hasta la calle.

\- Henry abre el camaro. - Le ordena entregándole las llaves con su mano libre. - Olvida mi coche, nos vamos en el de Ruby. -

\- ¿Que? Necesito coger... - Antes de llegar al coche de la loba, pasan por delante del escarabajo y Henry echa la mano a la maneta de la puerta.

\- ¿Que... ? ¿El... escarabajo...? - Eva ve de soslayo el coche que retienen sus falsos recuerdos.

\- ¡Date prisa! - Emma le grita a su hijo, arrastrando a la morena para que no siga observando el coche que perteneció también al padre del chico.

\- Joder... - Henry recoge sus pertenencias del coche y corre tras sus madres y Merl, cuando sirenas de policías y ambulancias suenan en el lugar.

\- ¡Vamos! - Henry se precipita sobre el vehículo deportivo, cuando corre para alcanzar al grupo. - Pongámosla detrás. - Se ayudan para introducir a la morena en el asiento trasero y Henry se sienta a su lado.

¡Larguémonos de aquí! - Merl coloca en el maletero, el gran paquete que la morena se empeñó en llevar y corre hasta el asiento del copiloto cuando coches patrulla se acercan por la calle.

\- ¿Lo pudiste coger...? - Emma mira como Henry posa sobre si su libro y coloca la bolsa del portátil a sus pies. - Nos vamos. - Disimula saliendo de su estacionamiento lentamente cuando la policía se sitúa ante el edificio recién abandonado.

\- Eso ha estado cerca... - Henry mira hacia atrás, vigilando que nadie les siga.

\- Mmmhp... - La morena frunce el ceño, con los ojos entreabiertos. - "Once upon a time..." - Lee el título del libro que el chico tiene en su regazo y en su semi inconsciencia, posa perezosamente su mano sobre la tapa, haciendo que los corazones de el resto de ocupantes, trote rápidamente.

 _En el momento que escucho a "Eva" decir el título del libro, enmudezco... Se que su rasgada voz me provoca ese escalofrío por mi espalda... No puedo evitar recordar la última vez que escuché ese timbre de voz adormilado... Cuando después del Caos, su magia la atormentaba con pesadillas... Cuando esa voz me hablaba y yo consolaba su tembloroso cuerpo... Se que recordar eso, sería capaz de provocar que las lágrimas caigan sin control... Pero no hay tiempo para eso... No cuando en el mismo instante que Eva lee el título del libro de Henry... Lo había tocado... Y donde todos pensábamos que era imposible, deja de serlo... Por que la magia también existe en los mundos sin magia... Todo este tiempo me ha enseñado a identificar la magia cuando la tengo cerca... Y ahora un vestigio de una magia que conozco muy bien, flota en el interior del coche. Seguro que en cuanto le devuelva el coche a Ruby, será capaz de olerlo aún..._

-Te lo prestaré... en otro momento... - Dice el chico con una sonrisa temblorosa a lo que la morena responde apoyando su cabeza en la ventanilla, ignorando el nerviosismo que su atención al libro ha provocado.

\- ¿Donde... a donde vamos? - Pregunta Eva cuando ve por la ventana que recorren tranquilamente las calles de Boston.

\- Por el momento, a algún lugar en el que nos podamos establecer momentáneamente. - Emma mira a la morena por el espejo retrovisor y sus miradas se cruzan.

\- No creáis que olvido toda esa extraña situación... - Se soba el oído que mantiene un pitido constante en el. - Pero de momento... Merl... ¿Cogiste mi paquete.. .verdad? - Pregunta sin despegar la mirada del espejo.

\- Se lo que estás pensando... y no es buena idea, debemos ir... -

\- Es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro... Chad me lo debe, el nos ayudará. - Interrumpe la morena. - ¿O acaso usted tiene claro algún lugar donde parar momentáneamente, señoritaa...? - No termina la pregunta mirando a los verdes ojos que la observan desde el asiento del conductor.

\- Sw... Mills... Emma Mills... - Aprieta sus dientes cuando observa que Eva frunce el ceño ante su dudosa respuesta. - Y no... no tengo pensado ningún sitio seguro por el momento... ¿Que sugiere... señorita Swan? - No puede evitar divertirse en parte y sus ojos lo reflejan a la pasajera del asiento trasero.

\- Al norte... Dirígete a Andover... Me deben un favor. - Sonríe con cierto toque "Reina Malvada" y todos los ocupantes parecen apreciar ese detalle.

\- Andover funcionará... - Gira a la derecha, conociendo bien la ciudad y pronto cogen la carretera que los lleve a su destino.

* * *

Mientras tanto...

\- Thomas Muller... - El agente federal busca la localización de la voz entre el inmenso prado con tantas lápidas en el, que se pierden en el horizonte. - ...Agente especial del FBI... - Por instinto, la mano del hombre de negro se va hasta la funda de su arma y descubre que está desarmado. - El primero de tu promoción... y un novato sobresaliente en Cuántico... - Muller empieza a caminar con celeridad entre las lápidas sin localizar al dueño de la profunda voz.

\- ¿Quien eres...? - Pregunta cansado de juegos. - Eres el que me ha estado hablando en mi cabeza... ¿Verdad? - Dice apretando sus dientes.

. - Si... - Muller se sobresalta cuando es consciente de que la procedencia de la voz esta a un par de pasos a su espalda. - Soy tu amo... - Cuando el hombre se voltea se encuentra cara a cara con el. - Hades, señor del Inframundo... Yo dirijo este lugar... - Después de hacer una cómica reverencia en su presentación, hace un ademán con sus brazos, mostrándole el lugar.

\- ¿Donde coño estoy...? - Pregunta molesto.

\- En el inframundo por supuesto... Es donde van las almas cuando al morir, dejan algo pendiente. - El hombre abre fuertemente sus ojos como si empezase a recordar lo sucedido.

\- He muerto... - Dice en shock. - Esa mujer... me disparó... - Su mano sube hasta el centro de su pecho, como buscando la herida de bala.

\- Siento mucha curiosidad por saber que ha pasado, al fin y al cabo eres un hombre entrenado, no debería haber sido complicado matar a Regina. - Camina al rededor del hombre con sus manos tras su espalda.

\- Regina... ¿Es Eva Swan? No lo entiendo... - Sacude su cabeza, lamentando sus decisiones pese a la gran presión que ejercía el dios con el.

\- Hicimos un trato... me vendiste tu alma para obtener gloria en vida... Y cumplí mi parte... -

\- ¿Que? ¿Que gloria en vida? ¡He muerto! Y los responsables de todas esas muertes, incluidas las de mi familia, siguen ahí fuera! - Señala al rojizo cielo para dar ha entender su punto.

\- Pero no por mucho tiempo... - Se planta ante el sonriendo. - Que ironía... ¿Sabes? Los dos agentes de paisanos... Aquellos que debían llevar hasta una localización segura a los testigos que protegías... - Los ojos de Hades atraviesan los de Muller, leyendo su alma. - Esos dos agentes... estaban contratados por los mismos criminales que tanto deseabas detener... Se los iban a llevar, si... pero solo para vender la localización secreta a esa banda. -

\- ¿Que...? - Sacude su cabeza sin comprender.

\- Tu detuviste a uno de ellos... Su otro colega ha huido pensando que han sido descubiertos. - La conexión de su mirada sigue siendo fuerte, como si fuera el enlace del dios con el mundo de los vivos. - Y en este instante, ahí donde se encuentra tu cuerpo, los investigadores han descubierto que esos dos federales estaban corruptos... Y tu les has descubierto... Felicidades. Eres un héroe... - Sonríe. - Has descubierto el plan malvado, has salvado a los testigos y ahora tienen pruebas en contra de esa banda. - De repente deja de sonreír y su mirada se torna fría. - Obtuviste tu premio... pero yo no obtuve el mío... - Ambos son teleportados por arte de magia hasta un salón cercado de las aguas que desembocan cinco ríos subterraneos. - Pero antes de reclamar tu alma... no me interesa seguir viendo que está pasando ahora mismo con tu cuerpo... Quiero saber que ha pasado antes... - De repente, el pelo del hombre se prende en un fuego azul, asustando a Muller y paralizándolo, sin poder evitar que el Dios pose fuertemente su mano sobre su cabeza.

\- Argh! - Intenta zafarse del agarre pero se ve arrastrado hasta el borde, siendo obligado a observar las aguas. - ¿Que demonios...? - Dice horrorizado, cuando ve las almas lamentándose atrapadas bajo el agua.

\- Demonio, Satanás, Diablo... Me han llamado muchas cosas... - Su agarre se hace aún mas fuerte y se concentra. - Ahora silencio... Oh... Así que ha sido eso... - Dice ensimismado, cuando con su poder es capaz de ver los últimos instantes de vida del hombre y Hades comienza a canturrear - _Emma y Henry van de la maano, para encontrar a Regina y llevarla a su POBLADO! -_ Aprieta duramente el cráneo del hombre, lleno de rabia y dejando que el fuego azul de su propia cabeza se intensifique. - ¡Ya la tienen! ¡Has sido un completo inútil, solo tenías que disparar! - Grita a pocos centímetros del rostro del agente del FBI.

\- Yo... no mato gente... la protejo... - Aguanta el dolor que le propina el dios apretando los dientes.

\- No haber vendido tu alma entonces... Ahora eres mío. - Y sin mas, empuja al hombre a las aguas.

\- ¡NO! - Muller cae al agua y al momento, siente decenas de manos tirando de el al fondo. - ¡Soltadme! ¡NO! - Sus forcejeos son inútiles y lo último que capta su visión, Hades triunfante, sonriendo de ver como sus almas atrapadas tienen una nueva compañía.

\- Así que Regina... ha estado en buena compañía... Merlín... Maldito seas, Zeus... estuve tan cerca del corazón de ese bastardo... - Se sienta en su trono rumiando. - Pero esto aún no ha acabado... Regina sigue viva y no la tendrás a ella como tienes a Merlín... Hermanito... -

* * *

De camino a Andover...

\- Estamos como a quince kilómetros... - Contesta Eva a la pregunta de su recién encontrado hijo. - La academia tiene un barracón de instructores, pero en malas condiciones, no lo usa nadie. - Dice para tranquilidad del grupo.

\- Tu lo usabas. - Comenta Merl con una sonrisa.

\- El resto de instructores se dedicaron a establecerse en las cercanías... yo invertía el dinero en otras cosas. - Mira por la ventanilla reconociendo el paisaje.

\- ¿Y se puede saber en que lo invertías? - La pregunta de la rubia al volante molesta a la morena.

\- ¿Eso forma parte de su trabajo? - Le contesta con otra pregunta alzando una de sus cejas.

\- Es simple curiosidad. - Finge una sonrisa mientras Henry las observa curioso.

\- Una curiosidad que no me place complacer. - Eva mira a Emma a través del espejo retrovisor devolviéndole la misma sonrisa falsa.

\- Bueeeno... - Interrumpe Henry. - Y dime Eva... ¿Eras instructora de vuelo verdad? Espero que no te moleste, pero el trabajo de mi madre, me ha dado las herramientas para investigar... - Dice con vergüenza.

\- Y que conste, yo no le di esas herramientas. - Suelta momentáneamente el volante alzando ambas manos en signo de rendición. - Por cierto... Henry... ¿Y mi cartera? - Alarga su mano derecha hacía el asiento trasero esperando y demandando su cartera.

\- Perdón, mamá... - Dice avergonzado, dejando la cartera sobre la mano de la rubia, pero antes de que ella la retenga, Eva se la arrebata en un descuido.

\- ¡Hey! - Exclama Emma mas temerosa que enfadada.

\- Veamos que tenemos aquí... - Abre la cartera y Henry intenta quitársela.

\- ¡Eva, no tiene gracia! - Merl se da la vuelta en su asiento, mas blanco de lo habitual, temiendo lo que pueda ver la morena en la documentación de la rubia.

\- Y lo primero que encuentro eees... - Evita que el muchacho le quite la cartera con una sonrisa triunfante. - Oh, Que hermosa fotografía. - Extrae la imagen de la cartera. - Salís muy favorecidos. - Sonríe mostrando la imagen en la que salen Emma y Henry.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Es personal! ¡No me hagas detener el coche! - Emma alarga su mano intentando coger la de la morena.

\- No seas una aburrida... - Se zafa con habilidad de los intentos de agarre y sigue mirando el contenido. - Uy, hay otra foto... a veeer... - Sigue forcejeando hasta que el chico, alarmado y conociendo la otra foto que tiene su madre en la cartera, se lanza sobre Eva. - ¡Wow, chico! - Esta vez se la consigue arrebatar y suspira cuando ve que no había conseguido extraer la imagen de su madre adoptiva.

\- La tengo, mamá... - Se la entrega a la rubia no sin antes meter la imagen de ambos en el interior.

\- Gracias, cariño... - La rubia pone su cartera contra su pecho suspirando aliviada.

\- ¿Quien es la morena de la foto? - Al pasar un minuto en silencio con una Eva mirando extrañada a los componentes del vehículo, pregunta. - Solo me dejasteis ver el pelo, pero era claramente una mujer... - Dice con sencillez y el silencio vuelve a reinar. - ¿Hola...? - Saluda con la mano llamando la atención.

\- Es mi otra madre... - Contesta el chico sin mirarla para sorpresa de todos _._

\- ¿Y donde esta...? - Vuelve a preguntar ignorando la perturbación de madre e hijo.

\- No está... Fin de la conversación. - Contesta de forma contundente Emma, pero su labio tembloroso no pasa desapercibido ni por la morena ni por Merl.

\- ¿Es un tema delicado, no? - Pregunta de nuevo con una sencillez sorprendente.

\- Joder, Eva, eres una insensible... - Merl se sujeta el puente de su nariz negando con la cabeza.

\- No todos podemos tener tu tacto, marica. - Molesta al hombre desde el asiento trasero, pinchándole los costados con un dedo.

\- ¡No me llames así! - Palmea la mano que le atosiga desde el lado.

\- Muller te llamó marica y tu estabas ahí plantado, como un valiente, protegiéndome... ¿Y ahora te molesta? - Sigue pinchando bajo la mirada extrañada de Emma y Henry.

\- Definitivamente tienes un problema con tus emociones... - Suspira el hombre cansado, dando ha entender que situaciones así son constantes entre ellos.

\- ¡Mira, ya hemos llegado! - Eva comenta alegre, como si nada fuese con ella.

 _Esto no me gusta... No me fío en absoluto de toda esta situación... Sé que los Mills están ocultando algo... ¿Han estado buscándome? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por que ahora? ¿O solo ahora han dado conmigo? Aunque después de haber escuchado al chico decir que ha utilizado el empleo de su madre para dar conmigo... ¿Es posible que su madre haya recibido mi historial con todo este asunto? Probablemente sea cierto... Pero Henry llevaba su cartera y es evidente que ha sido sin consentimiento... ¿Es posible que su madre conociese de mi hace mas tiempo pero ahora con todo este asunto... el chico haya sumado dos mas dos? ¿Que solo estén aquí por el chico? Eso hubiese pensado... Pero la mirada de esta mujer... Demuestra un interés en mi y no solo por ser la mujer que dio a luz a su pequeño príncipe..._

 _Tenía que saber... Todas estas dudas... Por eso le he arrebatado la cartera, provocarla... Que se enfadase y que revelase algo que me diese alguna respuesta... Pero no, no se enfada... Su voz, su mirada... Hasta puedo ver como comienza ha sudar... Tiene miedo... ¿Pero de que...? Incluso Merl estaba asustado... Dios, no lo había visto tan blanco desde la primera vez que piloté con el libremente... Esto solo me ha traído mas dudas y mas confusión... Y por lo visto toco un tema sensible... Me enfado conmigo misma por ello, tampoco era mi intención provocar un sufrimiento en madre e hijo por recordar a alguien que falta. Pero en fin... ahí está Merl para que vuelque en el mi propio enfado... Para eso están los amigos ¿No...? Para utilizarlos para cambiar de tema, no para pagar mis frustraciones, claro... Aunque esta situación parece hacer flipar a los Mills... Y me resulta divertido..._

\- Esto es alucinan... - Emma no termina su comentario cuando al detener el vehículo su teléfono suena en la conexión de Bluethooth instalada en el coche. - ¿Mamá, sucede algo? - Pregunta al descolgar cuando ve el identificador de llamadas.

* * *

\- Emma... Ha pasado algo... - Mary Margareth suspira y habla cuando por fin puede ponerse en contacto con la rubia.

*- Espera... - Interrumpe presurosa y desconecta el teléfono del manos libres. - Perdona, estaba en manos libres... Dime... - Mira sin poder evitar por el espejo retrovisor y la morena la atrapa alzando una ceja.*

\- ¿La habéis encontrado? ¿Está ahí? - Pregunta Snow, imaginando que las prisas por desconectar el manos libres tenía que ver con la presencia de alguien.

*- Si... y si... ¿Como están las cosas? - Henry escucha atentamente y Merl finge no hacerlo bajándose del coche.*

\- Está lloviendo... - Dice sin mas sabiendo que ese hecho es suficiente para que el cerebro de la rubia se ponga a trabajar.

*- ¿Que...? - Abre sus ojos con sorpresa.*

*- ¿Que pasa...? - Pregunta Henry de fondo.*

*- Llueve, eso es lo que pasa... - El chico contiene el aire con sorpresa entendiendo lo que eso puede significar.*

*- ¿Estáis hablando en clave, verdad? - Eva le pregunta al muchacho, dándole un amigable codazo mientras Snow es capaz de reconocer la voz de la morena.*

*- No... es literal... está lloviendo... - El chico sacude su cabeza intentando dar luz a este nuevo hecho.*

\- Según Campanilla, en el momento en que tu y/o Henry os fuisteis del pueblo... La magia de Regina se esfumó del ambiente.- Tinker asiente con la cabeza al lado de la ex monarca, escuchando la conversación.

*- ¿Como es eso posible...? - Emma no entiende por que su partida ha provocado que todo vuelva a la normalidad en Storybrooke.*

\- También nos hemos percatado de que... La mansión está en completo silencio... - Lanza una mirada a Belle sentada en una silla, acariciando su panza con preocupación.

*- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver...? - Se detiene un momento a pensar. - Los... ¿Los golpes en casa... ya no suenan? ¿Desde cuando...? - Pregunta en clave.*

\- No... Algo ha cambiado... Y Belle dice que está convencida que antes de que te marchases tras Henry, ya reinaba el silencio - Contesta las preguntas con seguridad, claramente después de haber discutido el tema.

\- Cuando Emma y Tinker hablaron... Hubo un tenso silencio... Y ahora se que no había ese golpeteo repetitivo. - Añade Belle.

*- Mamá... - El muchacho acaricia el lomo de su libro cuando es consciente de que en su casa ya no suena ese extraño golpeteo.*

*- Espera un momento, Henry... - Pide la rubia. - ¿Hay algo mas...? -*

\- Si... Azul está aquí...- Se da la vuelta sobre si misma, como buscando una intimidad para hablar del asunto del hada oscura.

*- ¿¡QUE...!? - Se baja a toda prisa del vehículo como si eso fuese a cambiar las cosas, dejando a su madre escuchando todo el movimiento. - Escucha bien... Si ya no hay ese ambiente en Storybrooke, Tinker podrá comunicarse con Gold... Intentadlo. - Emma ve como Merl observa con preocupación y con impaciencia. - El tiene que saber algo... - Dice también girando sobre si misma, como buscando la misma intimidad para hablar con su madre.*

\- Está bien, le diré que se ponga con ello... Emma... - Snow suspira al teléfono. - Azul quiere que traigas a Regina... - Lanza la petición del hada oscura bajo la atenta mirada de los ocupantes de la mansión.

*- E imagino que esa petición viene con una amenaza... - Se soba la frente con frustración. - Si tanto la quiere, no os hará daño... Sabe que si asesina a mis seres queridos, jamás volveré... Ya no tendré motivos... que alguien se lo recuerde... -*

\- Creo que eso ya lo sabe... Y no te preocupes, Ingrid está colaborando, ahora que puede usar su magia sin que la magia de Regina interfiera. - Vuelve a mirar al grupo que espera con impaciencia y lanza un guiño a la antigua reina de hielo.

*- Eso es genial... Evitemos que se sepa que el ambiente vuelve a ser normal. Por mucha sequía y por mucho calor... eso nos evitaba visitantes indeseados... Lo que no entiendo es como Azul ha llegado... - Merl se acerca hasta la rubia.*

\- Yo podría dar luz a eso... - Susurra el hombre para solo ser escuchado por Emma que lo mira con sorpresa.

*- Mamá, que alguien haga saber a Azul que por el momento, no podemos llegar hasta Storybrooke, las cosas aquí estan feas... - Mira al hombre antes de darse la vuelta y caminar unos pasos. - He... he tenido que hacer algo... - Dice con nerviosismo.*

\- ¿Que ha pasado...? - Frunce el ceño preocupada.

*- Iban ha matarla... - Snow puede oír su voz lamentandose.*

\- Cariño... Recuerda que no existe el bien o el mal...solo decisiones correctas o incorrectas... Sea lo que sea, has evitado que Regina muera. Y yo creo que eso es una decisión correcta. -

*- He matado a tres hombres... - Susurra.*

\- ... ¿Sabes cuantos he matado yo...? - Pregunta con seriedad.

*- No... -*

\- ...Yo tampoco... ¿Soy malvada...? - Alza una ceja al mas puro estilo evil queen.

*- No. - Sonríe viendo por donde va su madre. - Gracias mamá. - Dice sinceramente.*

\- Recuérdalo cariño... Hablamos en otro momento. ¿De acuerdo? - Emma puede notar la triste sonrisa de su madre en su voz.

*- Una cosa mas... - Añade la rubia. - Dos de esos tipos, claramente querían acabar con Eva y con Merl... Acabar con los testigos... Pero. - Se soba la frente recordando el momento en el parking. - Había un federal... Al que también tuve que disparar que... - *

\- Posiblemente estuviese corrupto o coaccionado de alguna manera... - Snow interrumpe pero Emma la vuelve a cortar.

*- No, eso creía en un principio... Pero solo hasta que dijo " Solo tendré gloria en vida... Si asesino a Regina... " Y mamá... Creo que estaba hechizado... -*

\- Nos pondremos a investigar de inmediato... - Dice con convicción pero también con preocupación. - Pero, Emma... Sabiendo que ahora buscan asesinar tanto a Eva como a Regina... - El grupo de la mansión de los Mills se sorprenden al escuchar a la ex monarca. - Creo que sería mas seguro que volvieseis con ella lo antes posible... Al menos aquí jugamos en casa y controlaremos el partido. - Dice sabiendo que Emma así la comprenderá perfectamente.

*- Si... tienes razón... Pero no puedo llevarla siendo Eva Swan... ¿Que pasará con su magia? - Dice con temor.*

\- Precisamente para eso Henry se empeñó en hechizar la pulsera. -

* - Dios, lo había olvidado... - Palmea su frente, claramente agotada. - Veremos como va, por el momento intentad averiguar que está pasando y mantenme informada... - Después de cariñosos despidos, cuelga el teléfono.*

\- Tenemos trabajo que hacer... - Snow White suspira y sonríe forzosamente bajo el asentimiento del grupo.

* * *

\- Bueeeno... - Eva sale del camaro estirando su cuerpo perezosamente. - Como veo que vais a seguir ocultándome cosas y hablando en clave... Iré ha hablar con Chad... - Mira de forma reprovatoria a Emma y a Merl. - Al menos el siempre fue sincero conmigo. - Se da la vuelta y camina, pero se detiene en seco antes de mirar de nuevo hacia atrás. - Chico ¿Quieres acompañarme? - Pregunta al muchacho con una sonrisa. - Recoge el paquete del maletero y ven conmigo. - Señala con la cabeza hacia las oficinas de la academia de vuelo y retoma su camino.

\- No digas nada que la confunda mas y si te pregunta algo... - Indica la rubia antes de ser interrumpida.

\- Tranquila mamá... - Sonríe a la ex sheriff para consuelo de la rubia. - ¿Trajiste la pulsera, verdad? - Alarga su mano y su madre extrae la pequeña joya de su bolsillo antes de entregársela. - Buscaré el momento oportuno, no te preocupes. - Cierra el maletero del coche después de cargar sobre su hombro el paquete y sigue a la morena todo lo rápido que puede.

\- Discúlpala... Tiende a ser fría... - Dice Merl excusando las malas formas de Eva.

\- Puede ser fría, lo que nunca ha sido es insensible por mucho que siempre intentase enmascararlo... - Emma frunce el ceño mientras observa a la morena junto a Henry alejarse. - Algo falla... - Sacude su cabeza y centra la mirada en el hombre. - ...Y tu sabes algo... -

\- ...Si y ahora que tenemos tiempo, hablaremos... Pero antes ocultemos de la vista el coche... - Dice caminando hasta el asiento del copiloto - Hay mucho que hacer... - murmura.

* * *

En el bosque encantado...

 _No es posible... tanta casualidad... Justo cuando esa maldita de Azul consigue engañarme y atravesar el único portal hasta Storybrooke... Emma y Henry se marchan tras la pista de Regina... Que fueran a buscarla tarde o temprano, era de esperar... Al fin y al cabo, debían hacerlo pronto, aunque no fuese mi idea inicial. La alianza de Azul con Hades, hace que mis intereses se vean vulnerados. Y Ahora que nada protege el pueblo... Solo es cuestión de tiempo que Hades descubra mi secreto..._

\- ¿Rumpelstinskin? ¿Estas bien...? - Campanilla pregunta desde el otro lado del espejo por el cual ve al Oscuro. - No has respondido mi pregunta... - Dice con el ceño fruncido observando la preocupación en el rostro del hombre.

\- Disculpa... Estaba a cientos de kilómetros... - Se excusa centrando de nuevo su mirada en la del hada. - ¿Que me decías? -

\- Decía que... después de haberlo discutido, hemos deducido que tu sabes el por que la magia de Regina se quedó en el pueblo... y el por que la marcha de Henry y de Emma haya provocado que todo vuelva a la normalidad... Tu sabías que esto podía pasar... ¿Verdad...? -

\- Parece que no conocías a Regina... - Ríe sin gracia mientras su mirada se pierde en un punto inconcreto. - Ella sabía que si queria mantener seguros a sus seres queridos, debía abandonar Storybrooke... Pero su mayor poder reside en su poder para amar... El corazón mas grande para amar... -

\- Y por eso se fue... -

\- No... no podía irse... No podía abandonar a aquellos que amaba... No era capaz. - El Oscuro corta a Tinker.

\- Entonces... ¿Como...? ¿Que hizo? - Pregunta con temor cuando imagina a su amiga siendo obligada ha abandonar el pueblo.

\- Como te he dicho... su mayor poder reside en su corazón... - Hace una pausa cuando el hada comienza a atar cabos. - Y es su corazón lo que mantenía Storybrooke aislado, con las consecuencias adversas como el clima, el calor, el no poder realizar hechizos... -

\- ¿¡Que...!? - Interrumpe cuando por fin lo ve claro. - ¿¡Me estás diciendo que Regina abandonó el pueblo dejando aquí su corazón!? - Dice con horror.

\- Era la única manera que encontró para poder marcharse... -

\- Y tu sabías que lo haría... - Niega con la cabeza mirando al Oscuro. - Sabias que no sería capaz a menos que se arrancase el corazón. - Mira duramente al hombre, apretando sus puños a sus costados.

\- Eso ahora no es lo importante... - Dice con seriedad. - Lo importante es que sea donde sea que ocultase su corazón, Henry y Emma lo llevan consigo... Sabiéndolo o no... Es por eso que el pueblo ha vuelto a la normalidad... Y eso no es bueno. -

\- ¿No es bueno para quien... ? - Rumpel suspira abatido viéndose sin opciones.

\- No es bueno para mi hijo... - Contesta sorprendiendo al hada verde.

\- ¿De que estas hablan... -

\- Déjate de boberías, verde... Siempre supe que Belle... - Aprieta los labios. - Es peligroso para ellos solo nombrarlo... Así que no me hagas decirlo. Solo debéis saber que la magia de Regina los mantenía a salvo. Mantenía ese bloqueo, solo los que salían de Storybrooke, podían volver a entrar. Y ahora cualquiera puede ir... -

\- ¿Y tu...? ¿A ti también te mantenía fuera de Storybrooke? -

\- Si... Pero yo tenía algo para volver en el momento oportuno... Al menos hasta que Azul me engañó, utilizó mi portal y los destruyó... No puedo ir hasta allí a menos que vosotros vengáis por mi... - Dice con la esperanza de que optarán por aceptar la ayuda que pueda dar el Oscuro. - Pero no es Azul a la que mantenía alejada la magia de Regina... Lo mas importante, es que mantenía alejado a Hades... Y es de el de quien debo protegerlos. - La sinceridad es claramente dibujada en el rostro del hombre.

\- Tinker, no podré mantener mas tiempo la comunicación. - La voz de Ingrid se oye desde un lado, el hada la mira y asiente con la cabeza.

\- Discutiremos este asunto, sabrás de nosotros en breve. -

\- Una cosa mas... - Cuando vuelve a tener la atención del hada, añade. - Hades no solo quiere matar a Regina... Si por el fuese, es su corazón lo que querrá antes que acabar con su vida. -

\- Regina no lleva consigo su corazón... -

\- Pero Henry y Emma lo llevan consigo... Y es verdaderamente importante que Regina vuelva con su corazón dentro de su pecho, a ser posible... Será la manera mas segura no solo de protegerse a si misma... si no de poder usar su poder para protegeros a todos. - El hada asiente con el pesar de la información. - Dile a la loba que no tarde en venir por mi. - Añade con una sonrisa en el momento en que la conexión del espejo se pierde.

 _Ahora que la magia de Regina no bloquea al acceso a Storybrooke... Será cuestión de tiempo que Hades descubra el embarazo de Belle... Y será cuestión de tiempo que mi hijo nazca y Hades lo reclame..._

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí! Espero que os haya gustado, y que tengáis ganas de ver como se resuelve la tensa relación que se está creando entre las protagonistas!He mantenido la tensa relación de Hades y Gold... Como en la serie, Hades quiere el segundo hijo del Oscuro, algo que me pareció un buen momento de esta última temporada ;)**

 **Emma y sus pesares pasarán factura? Vemos que Merl parece que la apoya, pero ¿Con ello se pone en contra a Eva? ¿Y Henry? ¿Que hará con esta tensa situación? EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPíTULO!**

 **No comento nada mas, eso os lo dejo a vosotros! Saludos!**


	6. El Aerodromo

**Estamos de vuelta! Y con un capítulo doble para compensar la tardanza! La verdad no sabía donde cortarlo y he estado unos días de inactividad... La semana pasada tuve un accidente en el trabajo... nada grave, pero tengo media mano entablillada y es difícil escribir así! Aún me quedan días de recuperación y por eso he querido hacer el esfuerzo de acabarlo aunque sea escribiendo lento... perdonad las faltas de ortografía que seguro que encontraréis mas que de costumbre! entre que el capítulo es largo y la pereza que me da seguir utilizando la mano así... Uff... que os voy a contar...**

 **Mills gracias por comentar! Aquí veremos mas sobre Eva... jojojo, no te digo mas, pero su manera de ser, como tu dices, va´ha ocasionar mas de un dolor de cabeza... a Emma la primera xD. totalmente papeles invertidos, disfrútalo! Por otra parte vamos a saber cosas de Merl... Vamos, una de esas bombas atómicas que dejo caer de tanto en tanto...**

 **Jkto hola de nuevo! Bueeeno por fin alguien se dio cuenta que Regina en sus cartas lo decía claramente... que su corazón siempre estará con ellos? ¿Donde? creeme, también será evidente jejeje! Lo de la cartera es un añadido mas bien para dar ese juego... Eva desconfía y quien sabe si aprovechará mas oportunidades para investigar ;) Siento decepcionarte con Elsa, pero la historia anterior acabó con una relación en ciernes para ella! Si, si... Con Killian Gareth Swan... ¿Recuerdas? Mas adelante veremos algún flashback como en el capítulo dos y sabremos de ellos... Por otro lado, Creo que mi historia está llena de gente que sale del armario jajaja. En fin espero que este capi te guste y te sorprenda a partes iguales... Y ya te digo, nada de lios, con respuestas rápidas. Siento la tardanza!**

 **Diana, me encanta como lees entre lineas, creo que eres de las que mas me entiende jeje. No vas desencaminada con mi idea, la verdad poco te puedo contestar a tu comentario, ya que sería destripar un poco el fic :P Este capítulo esta centrado únicamente en la relación que comienzan a tener Emma y Eva... Y si... un tanto loca... Como Eva... xD... Veremos a Emma mentiendose en el fango... vamos que la imagino santiguandose antes de hacer nada jajaja. Hades dará que hablar y sabremos mas sobre Merl... Te gustará! un saludo!**

 **Vainilla bienvenida a mi historia! Vaya maratón te has pegado! Reconozco que es una gozada cuando comienzas una historia y no eres capaz de parar hasta terminarla... lo malo es cuando llegas aquí... que de repente tienes que esperar! Y que razón tienes con los comentarios... Vivo de ellos y pese a tener un gran numero de lectores, los comentarios no parecen reflejarlo... Menos mal que tengo a mis incondicionales y ahora a ti, que pese a estar escribiendo a una mano, me has dado el último empujoncito con tu comentario para apretar los dientes y terminarlo! gracias!**

 **Nada mas que decir! gracias por seguir ahí! a Leer!**

Aeródromo académico de Andover...

\- Tu antiguo jefe ha sido muy amable dejándonos quedar... - Henry comenta caminando tras Eva, cargando el paquete.

\- Si, Chad es un buen tipo... Se que no avisará a las autoridades después de explicarle lo sucedido... - Eva frunce el ceño cada vez que recuerda los sucesos de esa misma mañana. - Como el dice "El dinero doblega la voluntad de cualquier hombre"... Da igual si son federales o no, todos pueden corromperse. - Caminan acercándose al último de los hangares.

\- ¿Que hacemos aquí? - Henry, cansado de cargar con el paquete, pregunta cuando observa a la morena manipulando el candado de clave numérica que mantiene la puerta del hangar cerrada.

\- Voy a compartir contigo mi mayor tesoro... - Le dedica una sonrisa antes de empujar a un lado el portón del hangar. - Deja ahí la caja. - Enciende una tenue luz y henry se dirige a la sucia mesa que señala la morena.

\- ¿Que hay ahí? - El chico curioso, se acerca con cautela a la masa que cubre una gran lona oscura.

\- Mi reina... - Eva recoje la lona y con un hábil movimiento, destapa el pequeño helicóptero rojo que ocultaba.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Es una pasada! - El adolescente se acerca ensimismado al aparato sin poder evitar posar su mano sobre el frío metal. - Así que era esto en lo que invertías el dinero ¿Verdad? - Le dice alzando una ceja, gesto que aprendió de ella y a Eva no se le escapa ese detalle tan típico en ella misma..

\- Si... - Camina junto al chico observando el aparato. - Me hace sentir viva... ¿Sabes? La adrenalina, la emoción, el jugártela haciendo alguna maniobra imposible... - Su rostro refleja una tristeza que el chico no acaba de entender. - Me hace sentir... algo... - Sonríe con un toque triste mirando a Henry a los ojos.

\- ¿Y el resto del tiempo...? ¿Como te sientes...? - Indaga con la esperanza de obtener alguna respuesta a todas las dudas que despierta Eva Swan.

\- Ehm... bueno, creo que la conversación está tomando un cáliz demasiado profundo para mi gusto. - Sacude la cabeza y evita la pregunta de su hijo. - ¿Por que no me ayudas? - Se acerca hasta el paquete abriéndolo y dejando al fin ver su contenido.

\- ¿Eso es...? - El chico mira el contenido y vuelve a mirar al aparato.

\- Las últimas piezas del rompecabezas. - Eva extrae con cuidado un grupo de aspas y las posa sobre el cajón metálico de herramientas. - Coloquémosle a mi reina las aspas de cola. - Empuja el cajón hasta situarse y comienza a trabajar con la ayuda del chico.

* * *

\- ¿Crees que aquí es un lugar seguro? Es muy posible que acaben buscándoos aquí, habiendo trabajado y vivido en este lugar... - Emma le pregunta al hombre cuando aparcan el coche de Ruby entre los pocos vehículos estacionados en el modesto parking del aeródromo.

\- Bueno, Eva me comentó en su día que Chad, a la hora de contratarla, cambió algunas cosas de sus datos personales... - La rubia lo mira extrañada ante esa información. - La academia está financiada por un grupo elitista con demasiado dinero... A los inversores no les hubiese gustado descubrir que la mejor piloto de aquel momento, pasó una temporada en prisión. - Aclara la duda bajándose del coche y recogiendo su bolsa deportiva.

\- Eso es gracioso... Se que sabes que nunca estuvo en prisión en realidad. - Dice sin gracia siguiendo a Merl. - Basta de juegos, Merl... ¿Quien eres? - Emma se cruza de brazos deteniéndose tras el hombre.

\- Supongo que empezar por el principio sería justo... - Dice con una sonrisa cuando se gira para encarar a una desconfiada Emma. - Tu y yo ya nos hemos visto no hace mucho tiempo, Emma... - La rubia entrecierra sus ojos intentando hacer memoria. - Yo soy el que ha estado ayudando a Rumpelstinskin en su guerra con Azul y Hades. -

\- Tu... - Abre sus ojos con fuerza al recordar el momento. - ¡Tu eras el tipo de la capucha! El... aliado de Gold... Pero si estabas aquí... ¿Como atravesaste un portal? ¿Como narices puedes ir de un mundo sin magia al bosque encantado? - Pregunta sacudiendo su cabeza con tantas dudas en ella.

\- Veras... - Camina lentamente seguido por la rubia. - El que en este mundo ya no haya magia, no significa que no podamos hacer magia, Emma. - Hace una pausa. - Lo sentiste... La magia que se desprendió del libro en cuanto Regina lo tocó... Los susurros de Hades... -

\- ¿Esos susurros son de Hades? ¿Como...? -

\- Como te he dicho, el que no haya magia no significa que no puedas hacerla... - Repite. - Hades es el Dios del inframundo... Jamás vendas tu alma al diablo por que... irá derecha a el. - Dice con seriedad mirándola a los ojos, advirtiéndola antes de que ella asienta con la cabeza. - El agente Muller vendió su alma al diablo... Como otros muchos... y ese contrato verbal es suficiente para que el pueda acceder a sus mentes. -

\- Por eso ese tipo parecía hechizado... - Emma recuerda el extraño comportamiento del federal antes de que ella misma diese fin a su vida. - Y una vez muerto... ¿Que pasa? -

\- El alma de Muller habrá llegado al inframundo... Es propiedad de Hades para hacer con su alma lo que le plazca... y por supuesto para saber que sucedió. - Suspira negando con la cabeza. - Ahora Hades sabe que estoy con Regina... y por supuesto de que tu y Henry también estáis con ella... No debe estar muy contento. -

\- ¿Y como defendernos de el estando aquí? -

\- Sencillamente hay que alejarse de los susurros... Solo los sensibles a la magia, somos capaces de sentirlo. Hay que estar atento. - Siguen caminando adentrándose en la pista del aeródromo.

\- Está bien... Has dicho que podemos hacer magia... Y tu tienes un portal ¿Verdad? -

\- Por desgracia, mi portal desde este mundo... necesita un punto de partida y un punto de llegada. Al contrario que desde cualquier mundo con magia, en el que atravesar un portal puede llevarte a cualquier sitio, desde donde estamos, necesitamos otra puerta en funcionamiento. -

\- No lo entiendo... ¿Que le pasa a tu "puerta"? -

\- Que la han destruido... En cuanto entré en mi habitación para recoger la caja mágica que lo contenía, solo encontré pequeños fragmentos y polvo... Inservible y sin magia. Alguien lo ha destruido, y al oír tu conversación telefónica, se que fueron el hada oscura y Hades - Emma deja su mirada perdida intentando comprender. - Mis portales son objetos mágicos muy poderosos... Pero desde aquí solo podía ir hasta donde se encontrase otro de mis portales, Sin embargo, si el portal se encuentra en un mundo con magia, esa puerta puede llevarte a cualquier parte, incluso a Storybrooke aún con la fuerte protección que lo rodeaba. -

\- Y eso Azul lo sabía... Que Rumple tenía uno de esos portales... Aunque ahora da igual, ya no hay esa protección en el pueblo. - Frunce el ceño con preocupación. - ¿Quien demonios eres? ¿Como has tenido algo tan poderoso? - Pregunta intrigada.

\- Soy Merlín... Un antiguo Salvador. - Sonríe de medio lado ante la sorpresa de la rubia.

\- Merlín... ¿Merlín? ¿Como el del rey Arturo...? ...Oh, mierda... Merl Arthur... Es un maldito juego de palabras. - Suspira exasperada viéndose estúpida.

\- El mismo... - Sonríe con tristeza. - Verás... En este mundo, hace siglos, había magia en el... - Esa frase atrae toda la atención de la rubia. - Los salvadores son humanos con el poder de los dioses... Pero si bien el Oscuro vive eternamente... Los salvadores también pueden hacerlo. -

\- ¿Regina vivirá... eternamente...? - Pregunta dudosa.

\- Depende de cual sea su elección... - Su mirada se pierde en medio de la pista del aeródromo. - Yo... fui resucitado en su momento, pero no quería ser eterno... no quería ver morir... - Aprieta sus labios en el recuerdo. - Arturo me resucitó... Cuando no me importó dar mi vida por el reino... Cuando me quise hacer a un lado para que Arturo reinase junto a su reina... -

\- Hay libros que hablan de la resurrección... Hemos tenido algo de experiencia en esos asuntos y hemos comprobado que no salen del todo bien. - Dice tranquilamente.

\- Y no salió bien... No deseaba vivir... No cuando la persona que amaba, debía dirigir un reino junto a otra persona. - Sonríe cuando ve la comprensión en Emma.

\- Quieres decir... que Arturo y tuuu... -

\- Si... Y por aquella época, no estaba bien visto... - Niega con la cabeza riendo sin gracia. - La guerra era un problema, y yo tenía el poder para solucionarlo, matando dos pájaros de un tiro; La guerra terminó y yo me hice a un lado... -

\- Pero Arturo no soportó tu perdida... -

\- No... Este mundo iba a desaparecer y yo no podía evitarlo... - Se acercan al hangar donde Eva y Henry acaban de entrar.

\- Pero... el mundo sigue girando y tu estas aquí... - Dice con la intención de que Merlín aclare su duda.

\- Intenté... pensar con claridad ¿Sabes? Aún con todo ese Caos pululando, intenté retenerlo... - Suspira y se detienen a unos metros del hangar. - Los salvadores están en contacto con la vida, con el bosque, con el agua... Lo usé para controlar el Caos... Reuní toda la magia del planeta y la retuve junto al Caos sobre Cámelot... Cámelot desapareció, pero el mundo se salvó y quedó libre de magia. -

\- Sigues sin explicar por que tu sigues aquí. - Emma se cruza de brazos con incredulidad en su rostro.

\- Siempre hubo alguien vigilando... Seguramente por aquel entonces, Hades se regodeaba con todo aquel Caos, con ganas de echarme las manos encima... Pero desde el Olimpo agradecieron mi esfuerzo... Aunque Camelot desapareciese, agradecieron que salvase este mundo... Zeus y los demás dioses estaban complacidos. -

\- ¿Y que hicieron? -

\- Darme una oportunidad... - Dice señalando con la cabeza al interior del hangar para que Emma observe a Regina junto a Henry trabajando en el Cicaré 8. - Y si todo sale bien... por fin podré avanzar y reunirme con los míos... Con Arturo...-

\- ¿...? - Ante tal confesión, Emma no se ve capaz de preguntar algo que parece demasiado delicado, pero su duda se planta en su rostro.

\- Tengo el respaldo de Zeus si cumplo bien... - Sonríe con esperanza de volver a encontrar a Arturo.

\- Así... que eres gay... Entonces ¿A que venían esas fotografías en las redes sociales? - Pregunta, cambiando de tema aunque molesta, recordando las imágenes un tanto intimas de ambos.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! - Rompe a reir sujetando su estómago. - Oh, Dios, sabía que eso iba ha molestarte. - Sigue riendo ante la colorada cara de la rubia. - Tranquila, no le he puesto una mano encima, pero sabía que unas imágenes cariñosas te harían lanzarte a la reconquista. -

\- ¿De eso se trata? ¿Tengo que... reconquistarla? - Pregunta sin evitar fijarse en la morena que charla animadamente con su hijo.

\- De alguna manera tendremos que hacerle recordar quien es en realidad... Ese sería el primer paso a dar. Pero no va a ser fácil... - Ambos miran a madre e hijo junto al helicóptero. - No cuando su corazón no está en su pecho. -

\- ¿Por eso se comporta así...? - Su rostro se torna serio cuando comprende que la morena no será capaz de sentir el amor que profesaba la rubia.

\- ¿No viste la vida que ha llevado? Para ella siempre ha sido así... Vacía de emociones... Siempre busca maneras de rellenar ese hueco... Ya lo averiguarás por tu cuenta. - Palmea la espalda de la rubia como preparándola para lo que le viene encima.

\- Bueno... lo primero es lo primero... Y lo que necesitamos ahora es comprar algo de ropa... Todos la necesitamos si vamos a estar aquí algunos días. - Merl asiente conforme y ambos se quedan pensativos ante las puertas del hangar.

* * *

\- Colócalo así... - Eva instruye al muchacho dejando que sea el quien acabe el trabajo. - Henry... Quisiera preguntarte... - Busca las palabras adecuadas mientras el sigue apretando las tuercas.

\- ¿Que... que quieres saber? - Dice fingiendo normalidad, pese a temer las preguntas de la morena.

\- ¿Venías a buscarme a espaldas de tu madre, verdad? - Se ponen a trabajar en otra pieza mientras conversan.

\- Bueno, mas o menos... - Se detiene un momento buscando las palabras antes de mirarla a los ojos. - Mi madre es la sheriff, aunque se haya tomado un breve tiempo de "reflexión", sigue siendo esa sheriff, ¿Me entiendes? - La morena asiente aunque no del todo convencida. - Cogí su coche y en el estaba su cartera... Sabía que me seguiría, por eso usé su tarjeta de crédito, para que viese donde me encontraba en cada momento... Tampoco podía dejarla preocupada por mi bienestar y que sufriera por ello. - Eva sonríe ante el detalle del muchacho.

\- Ella... ¿No quería que me encontrases, verdad? - Pregunta con la mirada perdida a lo que Henry responde con la callada. - No me malinterpretes, si yo adoptase a un hijo, me daría una patadita que fuese en contra de mi voluntad a buscar a su madre biológica. - Sonríe con simpatía.

\- Si claro... - Henry recuerda lo mal que lo pasó Regina cuando el renegó de ella. - Pero eso no significa que reniegue de mi madre... Aunque... - Se queda pensativo buscando las palabras. - ¿Que pensarías si te dijese que ella es... una bruja...? - Eva abre fuertemente sus ojos, sorprendida ante el cambio repentino de la conversación.

\- Pues... - Gira su cabeza hacía la puerta del hangar y observa a Emma junto a Merl. - Te diría que el tópico de bruja fea y de color verde, acaba de morir ante mis ojos. - Alza ambas cejas, mas sorprendida que el mismo chico, en cuanto oye sus propias palabras.

\- Oh, dios mío, encuentras a mi madre hermosa. - Henry aprovecha la oportunidad para comenzar a hilar su operación.

\- ¿Que...? O no... Quiero decir... si, es hermosa, cualquiera podría verlo. - Dice un tanto perturbada, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se tornen rosáceas. - Solo te he dicho lo primero que se me ha pasado por la cabeza... - Se escusa. - Pero en realidad, quisiera saber por que ves a tu madre como una bruja... Una bruja ¿Como...? ¿Acaso es malvada? - Alza una ceja y se cruza de brazos.

\- Mmmhh...- Henry mira a su rubia madre, fuera del hangar y piensa en su próximo movimiento. - ¿Y si te dijera que es... mala? ¿que no la siento como... mi madre? - Entrecierra sus ojos atento a la reacción de Eva.

\- Chico... Voy a contarte un secreto... hoy estás de suerte, estoy compartiendo muchos secretos contigo... -

\- Está bien, dime... - Espera con impaciencia la respuesta.

\- Tengo un súper poder... - Dice susurrando de una forma casi sensual, relamiendo sus palabras, disfrutando del nerviosismo que muestra el muchacho.

\- ¿A si...? ¿Y de que se trata...? - No puede evitar responder con esas preguntas, prácticamente de manera automática.

\- Se cuando alguien miente... - La mirada de la morena deja de tener ese brillo juguetón y muestra a Henry que sabe perfectamente que la han mentido. - Pero está bien... - Palmea sus manos sobre sus muslos, dando un paso atrás. - Haré ver que te creo e investigaré todo este asunto. - Dice como si la conversación no la hubiese afectado de ninguna forma. -Veamos si es tan bruja como dices que es. - Antes de que Henry conteste, Emma y Merl se acercan hasta ellos.

\- Hey. - Emma sonríe con nerviosismo siendo consciente de que es la primera vez que pueden mantener una conversación real.

\- Hey. - Eva vuelve a mirar a la rubia, sin esconder que la observa de arriba a abajo.

\- Hazle una foto, te durará mas. - Merl sonríe cuando bromea con la morena y camina pasando por su lado para mirar el Cicaré.

\- Si, sería una opción. - Añade Henry, feliz de descubrir en Merl un aliado.

\- Uy, pero que chisposos. - La morena dice con ironía mirando a los dos varones antes de volver la mirada a la rubia.

\- Ehem... bueno. - Emma se rasca la parte trasera de la cabeza, ocultando su rubor. - Creo que no hemos empezado de la mejor forma. - Titubea una sonrisa acercándose a la morena y extendiendo su mano. - Emma Mills... - Una sonora torta suena cuando Henry palmea su rostro ante el error de su madre.

\- Eva Swan... - La morena entrecierra su mirada, cuando detecta la mentira. - Encantada... - Sonríe con falsedad y extiende su mano para estrechar la de la rubia. - ...de conocerte... - Su sonrisa desaparece y su mirada se pierde en los verdes ojos cuando sus manos entran en contacto.

\- Igualmente... - Los oscuros ojos la atrapan y no puede evitar quedarse prendada antes de intentar deshacer el enlace de manos.

 _Me miente... De nuevo... ¿Quien eres, Emma...? Tu mirada me resulta extrañamente familiar... ¿Nos hemos visto antes? Tantas preguntas... Pero solo obtengo mentiras de ti... del chico... Pero ese hormigueo que me transmite tu mano... La calidez... es una sensación cómoda... y a la vez, peligrosa... Claramente eres fuerte, pero ahora mismo pareces un gato asustado... ¿A que temes? ¿Por eso me mientes, Emma? ¿Por miedo?_

 _Intenta apartarse pero la retengo... No, la acerco con un movimiento brusco, e invado su espacio vital... Siento las miradas de Merl y de Henry sobre nosotras, pero no me importa... Mi movimiento intenta intimidarla, mi mirada presionarla... Me molesta que me mientan, pero... Tal cercanía me ha invadido de un calor, familiar y acogedor... y a la vez excitante... nuestros cuerpos quedan a milímetros, y el subir y bajar de nuestros torsos al respirar, prácticamente cierran ese espacio... Joder... Tenía que ser la madre de mi hijo... Sentirme así no sería lo correcto... Pero su fuerza, la fiereza tras sus ojos de cachorro, su respiración entrecortada por la sorpresa... Y ahora que su agarre se torna firme en mi mano y su mirada baja hasta mis labios... Jesús, que fácil sería_...

\- Bueno, ¿No tenéis hambre? Yo estoy hambriento... - Henry corta el momento, pese a no ser del todo lo que mas quisiera.

\- Eh, si... - Emma se aparta con torpeza de la morena. - Pero antes necesitamos algo de ropa, Os estarán buscando y lo mejor sería cambiar el atuendo. - Desvía la mirada sin poder evitar mostrar cierto interés en el helicóptero.

\- ¿Y usted correrá con los gastos, señorita "Mills"? - Dice con ironía cuando sabe que la rubia miente con su nombre.

\- Si, por supuesto... Y llámeme Emma... - Sonríe incomoda cuando detecta el tono de voz tan característico de la mujer.

\- Será un placer... - La morena se dirige al muchacho fingiendo que recoge las herramientas.

\- Esperaremos fuera... - Merl señala y arrastra al exterior a la rubia.

\- Vale. - Eva suelta todo lo que tiene en sus manos cuando Emma y su amigo salen del hangar. - ¿Que coño pasa? ¿Por que miente tu madre con su nombre? - Pone sus brazos en jarra cuando tiene la atención del chico. - Se que tu eres Henry Mills pero tu madre no es "Mills"... ¿Que es todo esto...? - Alza sus hombros con exasperación.

\- Mills... es el nombre de mi otra madre... - Dice el chico con melancolía sabiendo que Eva no detectará ninguna mentira.

 _Oh, mierda... hasta yo respeto eso... Hasta imagino a la otra señora Mills siendo ella la que adoptase a Henry... Puede que todo encaje mas ahora... Pero no todo... Puedo imaginar a la señora Mills primero adoptando y luego conociendo a Emma... Sea como sea, en la elección de usar su nombre, es una clara muestra de amor... Aunque yo no ande muy familiarizada con ese concepto, se verlo cuando esta ante mi..._

 _Pero... Si tanto la ama... ¿A que ha venido ese momento? Esa tensión... Joder, había una tensión sexual en el ambiente, que en otra situación, en este instante, estaríamos montándonos nuestro particular cuatro de julio... Nunca desaprovecho la oportunidad de unos cuantos fuegos artificiales... La chispa de mi vida tiene que arder constantemente para que tenga algo de sentido... Dios, no Swan... Aunque no fuese ella quien lo adoptase, no puedo involucrarme con Emma... No, no, no... Y con toda esta situación..._

 _No puedo evitar buscar con mi mirada a la rubia que espera en el exterior hablando de nuevo con Merl... Maldita sea, que bien le sientan esos tejanos... Sacudo mi cabeza, debo dejar de pensar en estas cosas, sobretodo con el muchacho aquí, con la mirada perdida mientras termina de recoger y guardar las herramientas que acabamos de usar..._

\- Listo, ¿Nos vamos? - Henry pregunta cuando dobla la caja que contenía las aspas. - Será mejor que vayamos a por esa ropa... Necesito comida. - Se dirige hacia el exterior, evitando mas preguntas de la morena.

\- Esta bien. - Camina tras el hasta reunirse con el grupo. - Hay una tienda cerca de la entrada al pueblo... a pocos metros de un Starbucks... - Dice en cuanto coloca el candado a las puertas del hangar.

* * *

Storybrooke...

\- ¿Esos enanos te dijeron donde encontrarme? - La voz del hada oscura resuena en la cavernosa profundidad de las minas.

\- No les culpes... eres tu la que está en su lugar de trabajo... - Snow se acerca a la procedencia de la voz, caminando con cautela. - He hablado con Emma como pediste. - Le informa cuando se sitúa tras la espalda de su antigua hada madrina.

\- Espero que ya estén de camino... por vuestro bien, por supuesto. - Se voltea para encarar a Mary Margareth con una satírica sonrisa.

\- La verdad es que las cosas se han puesto feas... - Comienza a explicar con cautela. - Quieren matar a Regina a toda costa y han tenido que ocultarse... No podrán venir enseguida como tanto deseas. - Ironiza.

\- ¿Quien quiere matarla? - Azul muestra interés mas de lo que Snow imaginaba.

\- Han habido víctimas... Emma me dijo que tubo que intervenir y acabar con la amenaza... -

\- ¡Vaya! ¿¡Ahora es cuando a tu hija le crecen las pelotas!? - Se mofa el hada. - Pero me alegra que la haya salvado... el privilegio de acabar con Regina debe ser mío... - Aprieta sus dientes haciendo una pausa. - Y dime... ¿En que circunstancias han intentado matarla? - Pregunta intentando averiguar quien está en realidad detrás de los intentos de asesinato.

\- Mi hija no me dio detalles, pero... - Se detiene frunciendo el ceño. - En la televisión se está emitiendo una noticia de última hora... En el apartamento en el que vivía Regina, han descubierto dos conocidos delincuentes abatidos y un federal... Y en el mismo edificio, en el parking otros dos federales muertos... -

\- Explícate. - Demanda con impaciencia.

\- Uno de los federales ha muerto por los disparos de otro de ellos... La información que están emitiendo, es que otro de los agentes ha huido por que su compañero había sido descubierto... Por lo visto trabajaban con los delincuentes que quieren atrapar a Regina y a su compañero... Hay cinco muertos... Y Emma me dijo que ella misma acabó con tres de ellos... -

\- Oh, cállate, no entiendo nada de lo que me estás contando... - El hada oscura se frota las sienes con sus negras manos. - Si tu hija ha acabado con tres personas... entonces no solo ha disparado contra delincuentes... - Entrecierra su mirada pensando en lo que ha podido ocurrir.

\- Si... parece haber un interés desmedido por acabar con Regina. - Dice con ironía. - Sea como sea, ahora Emma está intentando mantener a salvo a Regina, pero sabe que debe venir tarde o temprano... Aunque ahora su prioridad sea mantenerla con vida y no correr riesgos. -

\- Mas le vale... - Mira duramente a su ex apadrinada. - En cuanto vuelvas ha hablar con ella, hazle saber que no debe entretenerse en recuperar el tiempo perdido con su querida... Incluso en un mundo sin magia, los seres que la poseen pueden interferir y ser los causantes de mas problemas ahí fuera... - Suspira molesta, pensando en quien puede interferir en un mundo no mágico para dar muerte a Regina.

\- Vendrá... Solo necesita tiempo... -

\- Está bien... Pero no intentéis jugármela... Por mucha protección que tenga Storybrooke, ya habéis visto que la magia que dejó Regina no es problema para mi. - Snow mira extrañada al hada con su última declaración. - Ahora vete, tu presencia me es molesta.- Sacude la presencia de la ex monarca para que abandone las minas.

\- Volveremos ha hablar en otro momento... Azul... - Se da la vuelta sin esperar réplica del hada oscura y camina con celeridad hacia el exterior.

\- ¿Y bien...? - David se une a ella al doblar la primera esquina, claramente espiando de cerca la conversación.

\- No lo sabe... - Dice sin mas, llena de consternación, mientras salen al exterior, reuniéndose con Ruby.

\- ¿El que no sabe? - Pregunta la loba con intriga.

\- No sabe que la magia de Regina ya no se encuentra dentro de Storybrooke... - Dice también sorprendida. - Entiendo que ella desapareciese antes y no haya conocido el estado del pueblo con la magia de Regina por aquí... Pero no tiene ni idea de que esa magia ya no es un problema... Cree que sigue pululando por aquí. - Se encoje de hombros sin comprender como eso es posible.

\- Está demasiado centrada en su objetivo... - Ruby se cruza de brazos rumiando. - Es posible que durante este tiempo, haya tenido información sobre la protección que ejercía principalmente esa magia... Vino a las minas por la familiaridad de la magia que contiene, puede ser por eso que todavía no haya descubierto que la magia de Regina ya no está... -

\- No tardará en descubrir que ya no hay esa protección... - Añade David mientras los tres se dirigen a la camioneta.

\- Si... Y si informa a su "aliado" de ello... ese si puede ser un problema... - Ruby dice con preocupación entrando en el vehículo.

\- Necesitamos hacer que siga creyendo que el pueblo sigue conteniendo la magia del verdadero salvador... - Snow afirma con convicción.

\- ¿Y como sugieres que hagamos eso? - Pregunta David cuando arranca la camioneta.

\- Necesitamos a Rumpelstinskin. - Dice con seguridad.

* * *

 _Dios... También tiene mi "súper poder"... Mierda, tendría que haberlo intuido, ya que sabía que su vida se ha forjado con los recuerdos de la mía... Pero ¿Hacía falta que también supiese cuando alguien miente? Por eso me miraba de esa forma en el coche... Por eso su reacción al decirle mi nombre... Debo ser inteligente... al menos ahora lo se y se como evitar que su detector de mentiras se active... No mentir... Pero si maquillar la verdad... me hace gracia, por que Regina siempre hizo eso conmigo... Siempre eligiendo bien sus palabras para no hacerme saber cuando miente... Menos mal que Merl me ha explicado el por que de la reacción de Henry en cuanto me presenté formalmente... El chico lo averiguó en su conversación con Eva... Aunque no me guste que piense que hay una señora Mills... Eso no ayuda... Pero quien sabe... Merl me dejó claro que Eva es una mujer intensa y si he de hacer que recupere la memoria, eso puede ser de ayuda..._

 _Llegamos a la tienda de ropa, tal y como nos explicó Eva, está a pocos metros de una cafetería... La música alta en el interior, hace que una conversación sea complicada pero eso no significa que el lenguaje corporal hable por si solo... Todos nos contagiamos del ritmo de la música electrónica que suena como si estuviésemos en una discoteca... Y a mi no me pasa desapercibido el contoneo de cadera de Eva mientras rebusca entre las perchas, buscando un nuevo atuendo..._

 _La observo, mientras tararea la canción de David Guetta, deteniéndose a mirar las diferentes prendas... Camino en su dirección y me coloco al otro lado de el grupo de perchas que analiza... Su mirada se desvía hacia la mía y disimulo, haciendo ver que también busco algo de ropa... Se que se ríe de mi... Me ha atrapado y siento el rubor sobre mis mejillas, pero no me hace ningún comentario... Vuelvo a mirarla entre la ropa y nuestros ojos se encuentran de nuevo... Joder, parecemos dos adolescentes coqueteando... Pero la verdad, no me importa... No cuando veo la diversión en su mirada... Mueve las perchas, obstaculizando mi mirada y vuelvo a buscarla hasta mirarnos de nuevo... Se ríe de nuevo... una sonrisa que corta la respiración y no puedo evitar sonreír también, pero como siempre, mi sonrisa es más bobalicona que sexy y se que ella puede notarlo, aunque siga con su juego..._

\- Hey, Eva... - Henry se acerca portando unas ropas. - Con esto seguro que no te reconocen. - Muestra la ropa que carga ante miradas sorprendidas por su elección.

\- ¿Acaso vamos a algún restaurante elegante? - Pregunta analizando la ropa que le tiende el muchacho.

\- Nop... Pero es totalmente diferente a lo que ahora llevas puesto. - Dice señalando el conjunto.

\- Tienes buen gusto, chico. - Merl asiente sorprendido con el traje chaqueta que ha elegido para su madre.

Henry... maldito diablo... Ha elegido una ropa que Regina llevaría seguramente... Eva me muestra poco convencida la ropa... Y yo asiento sonriente. La verdad no puedo evitar sentir impaciencia por verla con algo así... Es como... recuperarla un poquito...

\- Esta bien me lo probaré... - Se da la vuelta hacia el vestidor pero se detiene junto a la ropa que cuelga al lado. - Pero solo con una condición. - Mira sobre su hombro al grupo, sonriendo con maldad antes de rebuscar en esas perchas.

\- ¿Que condición? - Emma pregunta con cierto temor cuando la morena extrae de la percha un ceñido vestido rojo y se lo tiende a la rubia.

\- Esta condición. - Alza ambas cejas de forma juguetona.

\- Oh si mamá. - Henry bota excitado, observando el juego y la química entre las dos mujeres.

\- Pero... - Se inclina hacia delante para susurrar lo justo para ser oída. - ¿Donde guardaré mi arma? -

\- Puedes seguir usando tu chaqueta de cuero... - Eva observa el atuendo de la rubia con apreciación. - No creo que te quede mal... - Dice como queriendo decir claramente "No creo que nada te quede mal"

\- Bien, me rindo. - La rubia alza las manos accediendo a la petición, mas conforme de lo que quiere hacer ver.

\- ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? - Henry pregunta a Merl, evitando que sus madres oigan su intercambio.

\- Saltan chispas. - Merlín se cruza de brazos sonriente, viendo que su particular misión va tomando forma.

* * *

 _Bueno, no parece quedarme del todo mal... El pantalón de vestir se ajusta como un guante, el rojo de la camisa resalta dando un atractivo arrebatador, lo reconozco... y el contraste de la americana a juego con el pantalón negro, cierran en conjunto con un par de tacones que Merl me pasa por el lado de la cortinilla del probador... ¡Parezco una ejecutiva de Wall Street! Un cambio radical que no me desagrada, sobretodo por que sorprendentemente, el chico ha clavado las tallas... tiene buen ojo..._

 _Salgo del vestidor para que los dos varones vean el atuendo... Y sus bocas abiertas me dicen lo que ya sabía..._

\- Estas espectacular, Eva. - Henry dice con una sonrisa y los ojos fuertemente abiertos.

\- Muy sexy. - Merl guiña un ojo y la morena no puede evitar sonreír con suficiencia.

\- ¿Y yo que tal estoy? - Emma sale del vestidor contiguo y se detiene tras Eva.

\- ¡Wow! - Tanto Henry como Merl, se sorprenden mucho mas con la aparición de la rubia.

 _Joder, tengo que ver esto solo con ver la reacción de estos dos... Y en cuanto me doy la vuelta, tengo que mirar dos veces para ver que es la misma mujer que ha entrado en el vestidor de al lado... Dios mío ¡Esta espectacular! Ha recogido su pelo en un moño improvisado y mechones rebeldes caen por los costados de su cuello... de su cuello de cisne... hasta caer sobre sus hombros... sus fuertes hombros... Fuerza, elegancia y atractivo es lo que rezuma esta mujer... Sin contar con la belleza natural que posee, el vestido le queda como una segunda piel... Acentuando sus curvas y dejando a relucir sus largas piernas... Y ese escote... solo invita ha..._

\- ¿No vas ha decir nada? - Merl despierta de su ensoñación a la morena cuando pasan varios segundos mirando, o mas bien, devorando con la mirada a la rubia.

\- Emmh... - Carraspea cuando al intentar hablar, descubre su garganta seca. - Estas impresionante... - La morena no oculta su sorpresa mirando de arriba a abajo.

\- Gracias... - Emma intenta esconder su rubor sin mucho éxito, mirando también el atuendo de la morena. - Tu también estas increíble... Eva... - Dice apreciando el cambio.

\- Gracias... Emma... - Susurra su nombre como si fuese pecado nombrar, relamiendo sus labios.

\- Nosotros ya tenemos lo nuestro. - Henry señala las bolsas preparadas. - Pero vosotras os lo lleváis puesto si o si. - Dice con malicia alzando sus cejas.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con el chico. - Eva sonríe sin despegar la mirada de el cuerpo de la rubia.

\- Pues eso... - Henry estira su mano reclamando. - Dame la cartera para poder pagar e ir de una vez a comer algo. - Emma rueda sus ojos ante la impaciencia del muchacho pero conforme, le entrega la cartera.

\- Ayudaré al chico a llevar las bolsas al coche. - Señala Merl. - ¿Vosotras podéis ir avanzando e ir cogiendo mesa en la cafetería? - Ambas mujeres asienten conforme sin despegar la mirada de si mismas.

* * *

 _Caminamos en silencio la una junto a la otra de camino a la cafetería... Gracias a dios tengo mi chaqueta de cuero, por que la temperatura no es muy alta para no llevar medias con este vestido... Y ese detalle se que no le ha pasado desapercibido a Eva... Veo su mirada desviarse de tanto en tanto a mis piernas... a mi pecho... se relame y suspira... Me sorprende que nunca oculte estas reacciones, pero por otro lado me alegra saber que claramente le gusto..._

 _Al entrar en la cafetería, encontramos una mesa algo alejada de la entrada pero aún así se puede ver el exterior... Siempre he tenido esa manía... siempre tengo que tener a la vista una salida... viejas costumbres que veo que ahora Regina siendo Eva, comparte conmigo, cuando las dos hemos querido ocupar la misma silla... la que está frente a la entrada..._

\- Oh, por favor... - Eva finge caballerosidad y extrae la silla cediendo el asiento a la rubia.

\- Gracias. - Emma sonríe, ante el detalle de la morena. -¿No puedes dejar de hacerlo, verdad? - Se ríe cuando Eva no pierde oportunidad para mirar el escote en cuanto la rubia toma asiento.

\- ¿Mmh? - Sonríe con inocencia sentándose frente a la rubia. - No se de que estás hablando. - Hace ver que disimula, pero su sonrisa se transforma en una mas cómplice mientras guiña un ojo.

\- Ahá... - Emma alza una ceja observando a la morena y se arma de valor cogiendo aire. - ¿Te gusto, verdad? - Dice con una coqueta mirada.

\- ¡Jajajaja! - Eva se inclina hacia detrás riendo ruidosamente. - ¡Claro! Eres una mujer muy atractiva, estoy segura que a todos les gustas, eso es evidente... - Se centra de nuevo mirando a la rubia a los ojos. - Aunque, bueno, me gusta mucha gente... lo importante es que mientras vayas conociendo a esa otra persona... Te siga gustando... - Coloca su codo sobre la mesa, apoyando la cabeza en su mano e intenta seducir a Emma con la mirada.

\- Las circunstancias no son las mas idóneas... - Emma se hace la dura, cruzándose de brazos y regañando a Eva con la mirada.

\- Sobre todo si no somos sinceras... ¿Verdad, Emma? - La rubia entrecierra la mirada ante el cambio brusco. - Definitivamente, no hemos comenzado de la mejor forma... Si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias... - Se inclina hacia delante, intimidando. - ...No te escapas, rubita. - Sonríe con todos sus dientes malévolamente.

\- ¿Y quien dice que hubiese accedido? - Contesta con una pregunta, inclinándose también, entrando en el juego.

\- Yo también veo la forma en que me miras... - Se relame los labios y piensa sus siguientes palabras. - Pero no creo que te gusten mis formas. Pareces fuerte, pero... Creo que no serías capaz de aguantar mi juego... - Sus dedos viajan sensualmente desde su mandíbula y por su cuello, bajando por el escote que muestra la apertura de su camisa, sin que Emma pueda evitar seguirla con la mirada.

 _¿Su juego? No puedo evitar recordar la advertencia de Merlín... Eva es una mujer intensa, extrema... emociones fuertes para suplir el vacío que deja la ausencia de su corazón en su pecho... Y eso de que le gusta mucha gente... ¿Habrá "jugado" con mucha gente? Joder... solo de pensarlo me hierve la sangre... aunque en este momento esa sangre se concentre en mis mejillas y no solo de rabia al imaginar a Regina acostándose con otras personas... Su juego, como ella dice... Mmmph... Yo nunca rechazo un desafío... Al fin y al cabo, soy Emma Swan..._

\- ¿Tu juego...? - Emma se centra de nuevo en la mirada de la morena.- No me subestimes, no sabes de lo que soy capaz. - Eva alza ambas cejas ante la gallardía de la rubia.

\- ¿A si...? Bien, veamos que tan malvada eres... - Se inclina hacia delante sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de volver a pasear su mirada.

\- Ponme a prueba... - Emma se inclina, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa cuando obstaculiza las vistas a Eva.

\- Aquí... - Señala con un dedo la mesa. - Quítate las bragas y ponlas aquí... - Sonríe con maldad cuando ve la sorpresa en la rubia.

\- ¿Literalmente? - Emma traga grueso ante tal petición y su mirada se desvía al ventanal junto a la puerta de la cafetería.

\- Si... A menos que no tengas lo que hay que tener... Mills... - Alza una ceja y momentáneamente se gira para observar el exterior donde Henry y Merl se acercan a la entrada. - Deberás darte prisa. - Enseña sus dientes cuando se centra de nuevo en Emma.

 _Mierda... No me esperaba algo así... Joder, se que decida lo que decida, nuestra peculiar relación cambiará drásticamente... Esto puede acercarme mas a Eva... y por lo tanto a Regina... O alejarme y ponerme las cosas mas difíciles... Merl dijo que era importante que recuperase la memoria pero... ¿A que precio? Dios, en cuanto recuerde, Regina me mataría si hago algo así con Henry a pocos metros..._

 _Pero no es Regina quien me ha hecho esta petición... Es Eva... Una mujer que no se anda con medias tintas... Pues bien... si quiere jugar... juguemos... Después de esto, la pelota estará sobre mi tejado y dios sabe que esto no quedará así..._

 _Me remuevo en el asiento bajo la atenta mirada de Eva... El resto de comensales ignora completamente lo que está sucediendo y lo agradezco ya que la mesa no ofrece demasiada protección... Engancho con mis dedos mi ropa interior y tiro de ella rápidamente cuando la puerta de la entrada se abre... Me incorporo... miro a Henry y a Merl buscándonos entre las mesas con la mirada y alzo una mano para que me vean al mismo tiempo que dejo ante Eva mis propias bragas..._

\- Hey... - Henry sonríe y devuelve el saludo cuando se acercan a la mesa. - Aquí estáis. - Eva se da la vuelta, justo después de recoger la prenda dejada ante ella.

\- Habéis tardado... Iba a pedir sin ti chico. - La morena disimula sorprendentemente bien para sorpresa de Emma, cuando guarda disimuladamente la ropa interior en su americana.

\- Será mejor que pidamos también algo para llevar... No es bueno que estemos con tanta gente. - Señala Merl mientras observa curioso el rubor sobre las mejillas de la rubia.

\- Si... será lo mejor... - Emma toma asiento incómoda con la situación, con una mirada vengativa sobre Eva.

 _Tu lo has querido, Eva...Pero ahora me toca mover a mi..._

* * *

 _Cae la noche en el aeródromo... Merl y yo hemos estado matando el tiempo con mi reina, poniéndola a punto... Es una lástima que tengamos esta situación pero nadie me va ha impedir estrenar mi pequeña... Engrasamos bien las piezas, aceite y combustible... arrancamos el motor para que todo circule y para cerciorarnos que todo funcione correctamente..._

\- Vale, páralo ya... - Merl grita para ser oído sobre el ruido del aparato, a un lado del hangar.

\- Todo va como la seda... El panel de control no señala fallos y todo responde correctamente... - Eva desciende del aparato, mirando de nuevo las piezas móviles. - De mañana no pasa que estrene esta belleza en el aire. - Señala a Merl como si lo amenazase.

\- Ya te dije que no podías volar sin mas... A Emma no le sentaría nada bien si después de salvarte la vida, te estrellases con el Cicaré. - El hombre pone sus brazos en jarra como quien reprende a un niño.

\- Está bien, está bien... Y hablando de Roma... - Eva se acerca a su amigo. - ¿Tu sabías de ella, verdad? - Entrecierra su mirada en Merl para no darle oportunidad de mentir.

\- Si... - Piensa una manera de salirse con la suya. - Su trabajo ha interferido con el mío y supe quien era hace un tiempo... - Eva frunce el ceño molesta. - No te lo podía decir sin mas, Eva... ¿Acaso hubieses ido a conocerlos si te hubiese hablado de ellos antes? - Alza una ceja conociendo la respuesta.

\- No... - Suspira viéndose abatida. - No hubiese podido aparecer así sin mas... - Comienza a recoger el material utilizado, ocupando su mente. - Pero... es como si... Como si ya los conociese ¿Sabes? - Se detiene mirando un punto inconcreto. - Algo me dice que estoy en el sitio adecuado en el momento adecuado... Y eso no me ha pasado muchas veces... - Ríe sin gracia pero es interrumpida por el destellos de los faros del camaro.

 _Ya han vuelto... Me molesta cuando interrumpen una conversación pero estaba esperando esta interrupción concretamente... Se han pasado la tarde fuera, con la escusa de llevar la ropa a la lavandería y nos han dejado aquí solos, después de que la academia cerrase. Aunque la molestia se ve solapada por el recuerdo de Emma pidiéndome su ropa interior con la escusa de ir a la lavandería... "No se de que está hablando, señorita Mills." Su cara era un poema pero su mirada clamaba por venganza... Y eso me divierte._

 _¿Pero en que estaba pensado? No se trata de una chica que acabe de conocer en un bar... Es la madre de mi hijo... Tan erróneo pero a la vez tan perfecto... En el fondo deseo que no le de mucha importancia a mi retorcida mente y pase por alto mis juegos... no me gustaría tener una mala relación con Emma pero por otro lado, el fuego de su mirada me dice que desea jugar pese a que también sienta que para ella tampoco es lo mas idóneo..._

 _Dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo y nos dirigimos al pequeño barracón... No es gran cosa, tan solo un par de contenedores de metal acondicionados mínimamente... almenos hay un pequeño baño y con el generador, tenemos corriente eléctrica. Henry y Emma descargan bolsas y las introducen en el barracón... Sigo a Merl que también ayuda con otras bolsas del maletero_...

\- ¡No! - Henry corre a apartar a la morena del maletero. - Lo tengo, tranquila... - Dice cuando consigue recoger la bolsa donde había guardado previamente su libro.

\- Solo quería ayudar... - Eva se encoje de hombros ante la reacción del muchacho.

\- Perdona... - Henry se avergüenza pero se recompone rápidamente. - Hemos traído algo para cenar ¿Por que no ayudas a mamá? - Sonríe cambiando de tema.

\- Está bien, está bien... - Alza ambas manos y va al interior buscando a la rubia. - ¡Mujer, ya estoy en casa! - Bromea cuando ve a Emma de espaldas, sacando los alimentos de las bolsas.

\- Muy graciosa... - Se voltea y le dedica una sonrisa a la morena. - ¿Por que te has cambiado de ropa? - Pregunta al verla de nuevo en un sucio atuendo.

\- Tu también te has cambiado... - Señala los tejanos y la chaqueta de la rubia.

\- Tenía frío... - Dice regañándola. - Será mejor que cenemos algo y que descansemos. - Vuelve a sacar los envases y dejando los alimentos en los platos de plástico.

\- ¿Y como dormiremos? - Henry pregunta cuando entra en la habitación contigua dejando a buen recaudo sus pertenencias. - Hay dos habitaciones pero solo tres camas... - Señala y sonríe con malicia.

\- Tu puedes dormir con tu madre. - Dice Eva como si fuese lo mas evidente del mundo.

\- Tu flipas... - Contesta con humor el chico. - Merl y yo somos dos hombres, necesitamos dos camas... y no pienso compartir habitación con las chicas... - Dice como si fuese lo mas asqueroso del mundo.

 _Merl asiente con la cabeza... ¡Está de acuerdo con el chaval! ¿Pero que...!? Miro a Emma y esta aparta la mirada completamente ruborizada... No, no, no... ¡no podemos dormir en la misma cama! ¿Se han vuelto todos locos o que? ¿Y Merl? ¿Que no me conoce lo suficiente para saber que no puedo compartir cama con ninguna mujer? Espero que sea solo una broma... Y así lo pienso cuando sin decir nada mas todos comenzamos a cenar..._

 _Una buena ducha es lo que parece que todos necesitamos después y nos turnamos para hacerlo... Intento ser amable y dejo que todos se duchen antes que yo mientras preparo la sala principal como habitación, reubicando el sofá y la cama plegable que hay junto a la pared. En cuanto Merl sale de la ducha se tira literalmente en el sofá, dejando claro que eso es suyo... cabrito... Le regaño con la mirada y el me ignora con una sonrisa... Lo que no me esperaba era al chico quitándome las sabanas que acababa de extraer del pequeño armario... "Trae, ya me hago yo MI cama" No, no, no! No era broma!_

 _Camino a la habitación y Emma está concentrada en su teléfono... Solo me mira y me dedica una sonrisa antes de que entre al baño para ducharme... esto no puede estar pasando..._

\- ¿Que haces...? - Eva pregunta a Emma cuando la morena sale de la ducha y la ve colocándose su chaqueta de cuero.

\- Tu dormirás en la cama... - Dice como si fuera lo mas evidente. - Yo iré a... a... - No termina su frase cuando ve a la morena solo cubierta por una fina y corta toalla.

\- ¿Ves... algo que te guste...? - Eva no puede desaprovechar la oportunidad y se acerca a la rubia con una sonrisa felina.

\- No puedo negar eso... - Emma desvía su mirada por el cuerpo que tiene a pocos centímetros. - Eres una mujer muy atractiva. - Sonríe y con valentía, levanta su mano y roza con los dedos la clavícula de la morena.

\- Ahá... - Se relame sin poder evitar mirar los labios de la rubia. - Eso mismo pienso yo de ti... entre otras cosas... - Levanta también su mano y la posa sobre la de Emma, guiándola hasta el borde de la toalla.

\- Creo que me debes algo... Swan... - Engancha con sus dedos el borde de la toalla y sin ningún pudor, se la quita, dejándola completamente desnuda.

 _¡Jesús! No se anda con tonterías... ¿Donde te has metido toda mi vida, Emma Mills? Su arrojo, su fuerza... Gracias Dios, por haber hecho que cerrase la puerta en cuanto entré en la habitación. Veo como me devora con la mirada... Pero no siento vergüenza... Se el cuerpo que tengo, y se que le gusta lo que ve... Se inclina hacia delante... Mirando mis labios... Tengo ganas de tomar las riendas y ser yo la que cierre el espacio, pero creo que le debo un poco de liderazgo y se lo doy... Espero con impaciencia... se acerca con tal lentitud que me desquicia... y cuando siento su aliento sobre mis labios... Su olor avainillado... Su mano en mi mejilla, acariciando con su pulgar... Mi piel erizada por las sensaciones que me está provocando... Olvido donde estamos, quien es y quien soy... Y cierro los ojos esperando por sus labios._..

\- Eva... - Emma murmura el nombre de la morena a tan solo milímetros de sus labios.

\- ¿Mmh...? - Contesta sin abrir los ojos, cuando los labios de la rubia pasan de largo y van hasta su oído.

\- Buenas noches... - Emma sonríe con malicia y se aleja de la morena.

\- ¿¡Pero que coño...!? - Completamente roja, abre los ojos para ver la sonrisa de la rubia mientras se acerca a la puerta. - ¿¡A donde crees que vas...!? - Pregunta claramente indignada.

\- Haré la primera guardia. - Dice divertida. - Que descanse, majestad... - Hace una reverencia justo antes de abandonar la habitación.

\- ¡AARGHH! ¡Me las vas a pagar, Emma Mills! - Grita furiosa, cuando la rubia cierra la puerta y abandona el barracón.

 _¿Así que la rubita quiere jugar duro, eh? ¡Todavía no sabe quien es Eva Swan!_

* * *

 **Hasta aquí! Espero que la extensión del capi y el tema centrado haya compensado la tardanza! ¿Que os a parecido?**

 **Es evidente la atracción entre estas dos y están pasando por alto cosas importantes... ¿O no? ¿Eva pretende acercarse a Emma para resolver sus dudas? ¿Que pretendía Henry diciendo que Emma es mala? Aunque no parezca la mejor de las jugadas, Eva no parece haber olvidado las palabras del chico, pese a saber que es mentira... ¿Se aferrará a eso o se dejará llevar por lo que la rubia le hace sentir? Qui lo saaaa**

 **Menudo juego fangoso se traen! hay hay hay, ¿Como acabará esto? ¿Y Merl? Siempre me gustó la idea Merlín/Arturo... Una idea retorcida... Así como las mías... Pero lo que siempre he pensado es que Camelot y todo el asunto tendría que existir en nuestro mundo... Así como la historia... Historia que me la he cargado, si, pero es que todo el tema de Camelot en la serie no me gustó... lo sientoooo... Indagaremos mas sobre este asunto! ¿Que trato hizo Zeus con Merlín? ¿Como podrá reunirse de nuevo con los suyos? ¡En nuestro mundo había magia! Veremos mas en el siguiente capítulo, en el que os tengo preparado una aparición estelar, jojojo! ¿Un nuevo aliado? ¿O un nuevo enemigo?**

 **Comentad! Es motivador! y me da por escribir mas ;)**

 **Saludos!**


	7. 7: Regina

**Hola gente! Disculpad la tardanza, pero este capítulo me dejaba serias dudas! En el no solo he querido dar respuestas si no que también tendremos la respuesta a la mayor incógnita que dejó el final de la historia anterior! ¿Ya sabéis de que se trata? Mas de uno me sugirió en su momento un bonus track sobre ese asunto... pues bien, aquí está en forma de capítulo! El anterior capi estaba centrado en Eva... pues este estará centrado en Regina. Creo que era necesario para poder continuar la aventura.**

 **Hola, Vainilla! Van a seguir habiendo momentos de ese tira y afloja, lo garantizo, aunque este capi tome un cáliz mas serio, siempre queda algo jiji. Ruby y Belle están en una fase complicada pero aquí descubrirás que en esta historia, van a tener un papel cada vez mas importante. ¡Espero que te guste la sorpresita que os tengo preparada! Una nueva revelación va a dar un giro interesante a mi parecer.**

 **jkto, tienes un problema! este capítulo gira al rededor del final de la anterior historia. Quizás si que tengas que echarle un ojo a la historia por completo, que aunque digas que te has perdido, es posible que lo comprendas todo después, no? espero que así sea! ¿Para cuando esa cuenta en FF!? Aquí vamos a ver mas de cazador y cazado, no digo mas! un saludo!**

 **Diana, adoro tus macro comentarios jajaja! Lo de Merlín y toda la historia de Camelot en la serie me dejó muy mal sabor de boca, no me gustó! Pero jolín... fuí yo la única que les vió pluma? Creo que no jajaja! Seguiremos con ello mas adelante! Y que mas te voy a decir de estas dos... Este capi es un poco tostón pero acabará de una manera inesperada! Prometo tener la actualización siguiente mas pronto, que se que os quedaréis con ganas de saber que pasará. He de reconocer que me divertí de lo lindo escribiendo las escenas de la tienda y la cafetería. Eva va fuerte y no se esperaba que Emma le siguiese. Eso seguirá dando juego, evidentemente! Espero leerte pronto!**

 **Mills, bueno verte! Como ya he dado muchas pistas sobre lo del corazón, aquí acabaremos de rematar el asunto. Las chispas van a seguir saltando aunque no tendremos mucho en este capítulo. Espero que te guste y nos vemos pronto!**

 **Quizás tengáis el final de la historia anterior un poco olvidada, pero aquí veremos que sucedió con Regina por aquel entonces! A leer!**

* * *

 _Eso ha estado bien... Sobre todo por que he sido testigo del deseo de Eva...Quería mas que nada que la besase... Por muy Eva Swan que sea ahora... La expresión de su rostro, la respuesta de su cuerpo... Es genuinamente Regina... Si no hiciese según que comentarios, dudaría si es Regina o Eva... Es todo tan complicado... Sobre todo por que he tenido que reprimir el impulso de besarla... de amarla con todo mi ser. Para ella sería todo puramente físico y se que yo no podría soportar que solo se entregase a mi de esa forma... Solo pensarlo, el nudo de mi garganta me impide respirar con normalidad..._

 _Después de dejarla gritándome en la pequeña habitación, cruzo el salón tan solo parando a guiñarles un ojo a Henry y a Merlín, que me observan entre la sorpresa y la diversión. Henry asiente con su cabeza conforme... Y si no hubiésemos mantenido esa conversación y no hubiésemos estado trabajando en su particular operación, no entendería ese asentimiento conforme... Parecería que hasta ahora no estemos avanzando... Pero la realidad es muy diferente..._

 _Salgo al exterior, donde el coche de Ruby está aparcado justo al lado del barracón... La noche es fresca y la intención de dejar el coche a pocos metros, era esta... Aunque lleve casi cuarenta horas en pie... debo garantizar la seguridad del lugar... Entro en el coche y enciendo el motor para no acabar con la batería... necesito la corriente para poder utilizar mi teléfono y mantenerme despierta... La noche será larga y debo encontrar un enlace mágico en este mundo, para seguir el plan establecido esta misma tarde..._

* * *

 _Horas antes..._

\- Aquí es... - Emma aparca el vehículo ante la lavandería de la modesta población de Andover. - Se que las cosas no están yendo como pensábamos, Henry. - Mira a su hijo en el asiento del copiloto que sostiene en su regazo su libro. - Pero eso no significa que nosotros no podamos mejorar nuestra relación. - Mira con tristeza la expresión del muchacho absorto en la tapa de portada.

\- ¿En tu carta también lo decía... verdad? - Pregunta el muchacho acariciando las letras doradas.

\- ¿En mi carta... ? - Entre cierra su mirada ante el cambio repentino. - ¿Y en la tuya...? - Sonríe con tristeza, inclinándose para acercarse al chico.

\- Nunca me la enseñaste... Tan solo me diste una vaga explicación... - Suspira abatido.

\- Henry... No quería ahondar en algo que claramente es doloroso para ti... -

\- Precisamente por eso nunca te dije que encontré una carta de mamá en el libro... - Emma abre los ojos, sorprendida de que al fin su hijo reconozca la existencia de una segunda carta. - En realidad... la encontré semanas después... - Niega con la cabeza mirando al techo del vehículo. - Que estúpido... Sabía que mamá no podía haberse ido sin decirme nada... - Sus ojos se humedecen ante el recuerdo. - Pero cuando leí la carta... supe que la nota que te dejó a ti contenía mas de lo que me dijiste... - Mira a su madre pero sin ningún tipo de rencor aunque sus palabras parezcan que digan lo contrario.

\- Cariño... - La rubia se inclina para abrazar al muchacho desconsolado. - Nunca quise dejar que la leyeses... Por que siempre creí que tu madre dejó para ti algo mejor... Al fin y al cabo ella quiso que ambos tubiésemos sus palabras... ¿No es así? - Dice sin despegar el abrazo. - Lo que desconocía era que no tuvieses su carta al mismo tiempo que yo... - Deshace el abrazo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. - Si lo hubiese sabido, hubiese sido diferente... No te dejaría en la ignorancia... Tu te merecías mas que nadie tener a tu madre. - limpia el rastro de lágrimas del rostro del muchacho.

\- Supongo que mamá creía que me refugiaría en el libro... Como siempre hice... Pero la realidad es que escondí el libro hasta que tuve el valor de tan solo sostenerlo sin ponerme a llorar... - Ríe sin gracia volviendo la atención al libro.

\- En mi carta lo decía... Creía que era figuradamente... -

\- Yo también... - Corta el muchacho, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Pero no era así... - Emma se revuelve y extrae un papel desgastado y doblado del interior de su chaqueta. - Era literal... - Henry abre su libro, recogiendo la carta de su madre.

\- Entonces... ¿Me dejarás leerla ahora...? - Pregunta el muchacho a lo que la rubia asiente con la cabeza entregándole la carta al chico.

\- Creo que esto es lo que le hacía falta a nuestra relación... - Emma sonríe cuando es consciente de que lo que fallaba entre madre e hijo, era la confianza.

\- Supongo que ambos tenemos parte de culpa... - Le entrega su carta a la rubia. - Tu me querías proteger... y yo te castigué por ello con la indiferencia... - Se miran a los ojos con expresión de arrepentimiento en ellos.

\- Eso ahora no importa... - Acaricia la carta que Regina le dejó a su hijo. - La verdad es que ahora me mata la curiosidad... - Ríe cuando ve al muchacho con la misma impaciencia y ambos se dedican a leer las cartas en silencio.

 _"...Nunca creas que hice esto por que no os ame... Dios, jamás he amado tanto como os amo a ti y a Henry... Sois mi vida... Por eso me voy, por que necesito que viváis seguros... Por que os amo mas que a nada... Y aunque pase el tiempo... Mi corazón siempre estará con vosotros..._

 _Siempre tuya... Regina."_

 _"...Te amo mi príncipe... Mantén contigo siempre tu libro... aquel que en su día quise hacer desaparecer pero tu perseverancia lo evitó. Por eso se que cuidarás de tu libro mejor que nadie... Por que en el te acompañaré vayas donde vayas. Mi corazón siempre estará contigo."_

\- Nunca te expliqué lo que sucedió en el bosque... - Henry, con la voz rota, habla cuando lee las últimas palabras de la carta. - No controló su poder... y eso la asustó... Creí convencerla de que podríamos hacer entre todos, que esa magia estuviese bajo control...-

\- Nunca llegó a tener tal seguridad... - Suspira dejando caer la mirada al libro. - Gold le dió aquel hechizo para poder salir de la ciudad... Con el que las inseguridades de tu madre se veían parcheadas... -

\- Pero no solucionadas... -

\- Debemos hacer las cosas bien... - Vuelve a mirar la carta de su hijo. - Regina te confió el libro... y dijo que su corazón siempre estaría con nosotros... - Ríe sin gracia mientras sujeta la mano de su hijo sobre la tapa. - No era la casa... - Una solitaria lágrima se desprende rodando en silencio por su rostro.

\- No... - Madre e hijo centran de nuevo la atención sobre el libro. - Lo llevé conmigo por lo que mamá dijo en su carta... Ni lo sospeché... -

\- Tengo que... - Emma niega con la cabeza ensimismada y agacha so rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del libro. - Late... - Dice con sorpresa pese a ya estar segura.

\- Mamá... - La rubia sabe que no se refiere a ella, cuando su hijo posa su oreja sobre la tapa del libro. - Si que era cierto... siempre estuviste conmigo... - Dice reconociendo el sonido del corazón de su madre.

\- Henry... era el corazón lo que provocaba ese estado mágico en Storybrooke... - Comenta serenándose. - Solo es cuestión de tiempo que ese Dios busque entrar en Sotrybrooke, ahora que el pueblo es vulnerable... -

\- Debemos volver... Azul puede ser un problema y el embarazo de Belle deje de ser un secreto. - El chico comenta con seriedad.

\- Voy a ser sincera contigo... - Emma pierde su mirada en un punto inconcreto mientras extrañas hipótesis se forman en su cabeza. - Creo que tu abuelo tenía un propósito dándole el hechizo para abandonar Storybrooke a tu madre... No era algo altruista... - Entrecierra su mirada.

\- ¿Por que crees eso...? - Mira a su madre con curiosidad.

\- ¿Acaso no crees que tu abuelo no sabría lo que pasaría si tu madre dejaba su corazón aquí? - Dice señalando el libro. - ¿Acaso Gold no sospechaba que tu madre... no podría abandonar Storybrooke a menos que arrancase su propio corazón? -

\- ... - El chico queda pensativo teniendo en cuenta las nuevas cuestiones.

\- Aprendimos mucho de tu madre con todo lo que sucedió con la reina de hielo... Con el asunto del verdadero salvador... Sobre personas que no nacen del amor verdadero y aún así tienen el corazón mas grande para amar... - Encara a su hijo cuando está mas convencida de sus teorías. - Tu madre no era capaz de irse amándonos como lo hacía... Y eso Gold lo sabía... -

\- Mi abuelo quería que dejase el corazón... ¿Pero para que? - Pregunta.

\- Para ocultar algo... Para proteger... O no, el embarazo de Belle... - Abre sus ojos sorprendiéndose de su propia revelación. - ¡Mierda Henry, lo tenía todo planeado! ¡Por eso me pidió el reino! ¡El sabía que Regina estaba bien, pero dejó que la ira me cegase para pactar conmigo! - Golpea el volante del coche frustrada.

\- ¿Que tiene que ver ese pacto? -

\- El quería ocultar el embarazo... Por aquel entonces ya debía saber que estaba embarazada... Todo aquello... - Se sujeta fuertemente la cabeza rememorando los sucesos de hace mas de siete meses. - Finjió desconocerlo... Y se marchó haciéndonos creer que ya no tenía nada que hacer en Storybrooke... Y que debía regentar el reino... Sabía que Azul sucumbiría a la oscuridad, eso ya lo dejó claro el día de la asamblea... Y sabía que daría problemas en el bosque encantado. Que perseguiría la venganza...-

\- Si mamá recordase... Si pudiésemos ver sus recuerdos... - El chico busca frenéticamente en la maleta del portátil. - No me regañes, pero... - Muerde su labio extrayendo un pequeño estuche. - Durante mis clases con Tinker... bueno... Le he ido sustrayendo algunas cosas... - Abre el pequeño estuche dejando ver varios pequeños frascos etiquetados.

\- ¿Para que has reunido todo...? - No termina la pregunta cuando Henry le tiende uno de los frascos.

\- Con esta poción podremos acceder a los recuerdos retenidos de mamá... -

\- ¿Que... Como... ? -

\- Sus recuerdos deben estar en su subsconsciente... Todo lo que le he ido robando a Tinker son pociones de memoria algo variados... Con esta poción, podremos preguntar a Eva mientras duerme... Pero será mamá la que responda. - Sonríe cuando ve a su rubia madre mas convencida.

\- Sabremos por que Gold hizo lo que hizo... -

\- Sabremos por que mamá hizo lo que hizo. - Emma fija la mirada sobre su hijo, asintiendo conforme.

* * *

 _Después de llegar a algunas conclusiones... Supe que debíamos asegurarnos... Y por eso seguiremos el nuevo plan. Aunque eso no sea todo lo que debemos hacer... Merlín seguro que tiene mas información... Estoy convencida de que sabe toda la verdad acerca de Gold, pero es un tipo inteligente... No dejará que sepamos mas de lo necesario, a menos que lo pongamos entre las cuerdas..._

 _He mantenido una llamada telefónica con mi madre... Y con todo lo que me ha contado, estoy mas convencida de que vamos por buen camino... Gold ha reconocido saber del embarazo de Belle y lo mas importante... Ha reconocido que quería mantener alejado a Hades... Y por ello el corazón de Regina debía quedarse en Storybrooke... Según le dijo a Tinker, Regina debía volver con su corazón en el pecho. Ese dios no solo quiere matarla, si no arrebatarle el corazón. Por eso es importante que recuerde quien es... Pero también necesito saber que motivo hay detrás de todo esto... El Oscuro no dice toda la verdad, y es lo que debemos averiguar..._

 _Si Henry hizo bien su parte, Merl cree que el único motivo por el que llevo esta peculiar relación de tira y afloja con Eva, es por que así es como Regina y yo nos enamoramos... Dios, pensarlo lo hace todo tan real... Pero es cierto... Nuestras confrontaciones, aquel toma y daca... Hizo que nuestros cuerpos, nuestras mentes y corazones... se estrellasen juntos... Aunque no sea ese el motivo, se que Merlín lo ve como bueno, ya que me dijo que era importante recuperar a Regina..._

 _Esa es la otra parte del plan... Pero ¿Como extraer el corazón del libro en un lugar sin magia? Aunque ahora sepa que este mundo albergaba magia y se pueda utilizar... eso no significa que sepamos como hacerlo... Joder, si al menos no hubiésemos sido tan estúpidos y nos hubiésemos dado cuenta de donde se encontraba su corazón... Seguro Henry hubiese robado algo mas de magia para ello... En fin, conformémonos con lo que tenemos... De todas formas, se a quien investigar para localizar algún lugar en este mundo que me pueda servir de ayuda... ¿Y quien ha estado en este mundo tratando con magia? Un nombre se me vino a la cabeza... August... Por eso ahora estoy delante del ordenador... Por eso ahora lo tengo conectado a la señal Wi-Fi de mi teléfono... Encontrar las ubicaciones en la que estuvo Pinocho... Quizás en esos lugares podamos encontrar algo... o alguien..._

\- No hace falta que lo investigues... - Merl sobresalta desde la ventanilla del vehículo a Emma. - Conocí a August y se cual es la respuesta que necesitas. - Emma lo mira sorprendida y se baja del coche.

\- ¿Como lo conociste...? - Se cruza de brazos y lo mira frunciendo el ceño.

\- Llevó una mala vida... - Comienza a explicar. - Pero hubo alguien que le recordó su misión y el por que se estaba volviendo de madera. - Ríe negando con la cabeza.

\- Se como acabó August... Lo que no se es quien o que le hizo enderezar su camino. -

\- ¿Recuerdas a Greg y a Tamara? - La sola mención le pone los pelos de punta a la rubia. - Los muy idiotas creían que trabajaban para destruir la magia... y creían hacerlo bien... August lo sabía. Sabía que hicieron o... que intentaron hacer. - Su rostro se torna serio. - Como ya sabes, hay quienes utilizan magia en este mundo y la misma persona que ayudó a August a encontrar su camino, era el objetivo claro a destruir. -

\- ¿Era...? ¿Esta muerto...? -

\- No... Aunque Tamara siempre creyó que si... El Dragón vive... Y fue por el que conocí a August. Me pidió que vigilase que... en fin... Que vigilase te apartaba de Neal. - Emma alza sus manos con frustración.

\- Bien, bien, pues misión cumplida, Merlín... - Se soba la frente negando incrédula. - Pero ahora lo que importa es saber donde esta ese "Dragón", me debe una por mucho destino que yo tuviese que cumplir. Mi vida no ha sido un cuento de hadas y si ese tipo siempre supo de mi... No me sirvió de ayuda... - Frunce el ceño molesta.

\- Se trasladó cuando Regina abandonó Sotrybrooke... tenía que estar cerca, vigilando... Es gracias a el que yo esté con Eva. - Emma vuelve a cruzarse de brazos, perdiendo la paciencia. - Henry me dijo que estuvisteis vigilando desde la cafetería de en frente de mi apartamento... -

\- ¿Y ahora que tiene que ver... ? "Café Dragoon's..." Arrgh, por el amor de... ¿Ese tipo me vió en su cafetería y no dijo nada? - Dice mas incrédula que antes.

\- El solo aparece cuando lo tiene todo como quiere... Y solo te quiere a ti... - Dice señalándola. - Y por eso iremos al punto de encuentro mañana... - Se acerca hasta quedar a pocos centímetros. - ... Y te encontrarás con el... Sola... - La rubia se voltea, apaga el motor del coche y guarda el portátil y el teléfono.

\- Está bien... ajustaremos cuentas... - Cierra con dureza la puerta del coche. - Pero antes tengo algo que hacer, y tu vas ha estar ahí. - Merl la mira con extrañeza pero la sigue al interior del barracón. - ¿La has comprobado...? - Le pregunta al chico que se encuentra ante la mesa de espaldas al par.

\- Si... está dormida... - Se voltea con el frasco en la mano, asintiendo decididamente. - hagámoslo... - Le tiende la poción a su madre bajo la confusa mirada del hombre.

\- ¿Que vais a... ? -

\- Vamos a hablar con Regina. - Emma mira duramente al hombre. - Necesito respuestas que tu no vas a darme... no hasta que no te quede mas remedio... - Merlín está a punto de replicar pero la rubia lo detiene. - No lo niegues... me lo acabas de demostrar con lo del "Dragón" - Dice con ironía y el hombre cierra la boca.

\- Bueno, ya me explicarás de se trata eso del Dragón... por el momento, vayamos ha hablar con mamá. - Abre con sumo cuidado la puerta de la pequeña habitación y los tres entran en silencio.

 _Duerme... y a pierna suelta... Para nada como dormía Regina cuando se acurrucaba en mi después de aquellas pesadillas... Nos acercamos al rededor del pequeño camastro y no espero... Sigo las instrucciones que me dió antes Henry y vuelco el contenido del frasco sobre el cuerpo de Regina... Lo que parecía líquido, se torna en un polvo que se asienta con delicadeza ahí donde cae con un tenue brillo... Y ella se revuelve lánguidamente, cambiando su postura pero sin despertarse... El brillo desaparece y la habitación vuelve a la penumbra... "¿Y ahora que...?" Susurro, pero antes de que nadie pueda responderme... ella habla..._

\- Emma... - Un susurro casi imperceptible sale de los labios de la morena.

\- Re... ¿Regina...? - La rubia pregunta con temor, manteniendo el susurro.

\- Mmmh... Idiota... - Pese al insulto, Emma sonríe cuando reconoce el tono de Regina.

\- Mamá, necesito hablar contigo... - Henry toma la iniciativa cuando la rubia, se queda momentáneamente sin palabras. - Necesito que me muestres... Como y por que abandonaste Storybrooke... - La morena frunce el ceño e inspira al mismo tiempo que una fuerte luz flota a un metro sobre su cabeza.

 _Esa luz... se expande... Y extrañas formas empiezan a materializarse en el interior cuando la luz forma un marco flotante... Las formas son mas nítidas hasta que empiezo a reconocer... Dios, puedo verme a mi misma... en el atril... en el ayuntamiento... El día de la asamblea, visto a través de Regina... El día que desapareció... Tanto tiempo queriendo saber que pasó ese día y ahora sabré por fin que hizo Regina en aquel momento..._

* * *

 _Siete meses antes... Storybrooke_

\- ¡EMMA ES LA AUTÉNTICA SALVADORA! - Azul estalla. - El poder de los dioses... - Dice con sarcasmo, caminando por el estrado. - ¡Hace EÓNES que ese poder está prohibido! - Sacude sus manos gesticulando fervientemente. - ¿Y sabéis por que, necios? - Pregunta mirando a un público sorprendido ante su reacción. - Por que un ser humano es débil... es egoísta y vulnerable... es emocional... ¡ES PELIGROSO! ¡Para eso están las fronteras entre el bien y el mal! ¡PARA RESPETARLAS! Por que eso que llamáis "Auténtico Salvador"... Ha sido, es, y será... ¡El motivo por el cual mundos enteros desaparecen! - El relámpago que resuena fuertemente el exterior, ilumina la fea mueca del hada madrina. - Y es eso lo que queréis juzgar... mi papel... Llevo siglos evitando que ningún ser humano posea tal poder... ¡Para protegeros a todos! -

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJJA! - Gold rompe a reír ruidosamente, atrayendo la atención de todos. - ¿¡Para protegerlos!? ¿¡O para protegerte!? Por que sabes que un auténtico salvador acabará con tu estatus... No serás necesaria... Tu frontera está totalmente fracturada, Azul... ¿De que sirves? ¿Acaso seguirás siendo la "imagen" del lado del bien? ¿Yo dejaré de controlar el lado oscuro? Pues con alguien con ese poder, estaremos de mas en el mundo, no seremos nada en comparación... - Rumpelstinskin consigue enfurecer aún mas a Azul.

\- ¡Ella NUNCA debió poseer luz! - Dice señalando a Regina. - Debía quedarse en tu lado, Rumpelstinskin... - La tormenta toma un cáliz mas virulento mientras la morena aprieta fuertemente sus puños. - Tenías que ser oscura por siempre... el villano... el mal... - Mira acusadoramente a la morena mientras todos observan el intercambio. - Nadie nunca debía verte con los héroes... de su lado... Tendrías que seguir odiando, lamentando la muerte de tu amor verdadero, lamentando la muerte de tu padre... - Sigue provocando a Regina y sonríe cuando la morena comienza a perder el control de su poder. - Mi salvadora debía haberte dado muerte.. ¡Una muerte que todos hubiesen celebrado! - Enredaderas y raíces comienzan a crecer sin control por el techo y las paredes.

\- ¡REGINA! ¡No dejes que te domine! ¡ERES MAS FUERTE QUE ESO! - Emma la anima junto a su hijo, que la observan confiando en ella.

\- Quizás tengas razón, Azul... - La morena sonríe a su familia y respira pausadamente para hacer retroceder la vegetación que comenzaba a asustar a la sala. - Nunca debería tener este poder... el poder de los dioses... Durante décadas, no he sido la persona mas fiable... - Dice mirándose las manos ante la comprensión del público. - Pero el que sea yo la poseedora o no de este poder... hay algo que parece que has olvidado... - Sonríe con mas confianza a la confusión del hada.

\- ¿¡De que estás hablando!? - Pregunta Azul.

\- De la razón de tu existir... - Tinker esboza una sonrisa a su amiga morena cuando comprende lo que quiere decir. - Decidme... - Regina se dirige al grupo de hadas. - ¿Que le pasa a un hada, cuando se deja de creer en ella? - Pregunta mirando a su amiga.

\- Que dejamos de serlo... morimos como hadas... -

\- Perdemos las alas... - Contestan las propias hadas presentes.

\- Pero si en realidad no se deja de creer en un hada... Si no que se deja de ver ese hada buena... Si la gente empieza a ver a ese hada siendo malvada... - Murmura Regina totalmente confiada y el público asiente mirando acusadoramente a Azul. - Dime Azul... ¿Que le sucede a esa hada? - La misma Azul, comienza a temblar de pies a cabeza y se observa las manos.

\- Que se hace oscura... - Murmura en un susurro que es captado por el silencio reinante en el momento. - No podéis creerlo... - Dice completamente nerviosa, dirigiéndose al pueblo. - Confiad en mi... ¡Siempre he estado a vuestro lado! - La gente se contagia de unos a otros, y juzgan con la mirada, la maldad mostrada por el hada. - No... - Asustada, vuelve a centrar su atención en sus manos. - ¡No me podéis hacer esto! ¡Yo soy el lado de la luz! - Grita en un vano intento mientras la piel de sus manos comienza a oscurecer.

\- Como dije... Tu frontera está totalmente fracturada... - Gold se pone en pie y se situa ante Azul. - Tu misma la has atravesado... - Sonríe cuando el hada da varios pasos hacia atras.

\- No... no... - La oscuridad de su piel, se estiende por sus brazos. - Lo lamentaréis... - Dice alzando la mirada para encontrarse con la de Regina. - Vuestra... Salvadora... - La piel de su expuesto cuello, sucumbe a la oscuridad ascendiendo por su rostro. - Será la que... Como antaño... - Cuando toda su piel se ha convertido a negro ceniza, sus ojos se tiñen de rojo sangre. - ... Acabará con vuestro mundo... - Su cuerpo comienza a desfragmentarse en partículas de polvo, llevado por un viento inexistente.

\- No... - Regina murmura para si misma con temor, después de oir el último vaticínio del hada. - ...No será así... No puedo... - Aprovechando que la atención está sobre Azul, se da la vuelta atravesando las puertas de la sala.

\- Disfruta la oscuridad, Azul... - Murmura Gold. - ... Hasta mas ver... - Los últimos vestigios de su cuerpo, terminan por convertirse en polvo, polvo que desaparece al mismo tiempo.

\- Aún no he dicho mi última palabra... - El eco de la voz del hada resuena tenebrósamente en la silenciosa sala, provocando escalofríos.

\- No, no, no... Para de una vez... - Regina, una vez en el exterior, mira sus manos temblorosas y vuelve la atención al cielo, cuando varios rayos descienden con fuerza hasta el suelo. - Mierda... - En medio del estruendo, el lamento canino de un perro atrae su atención al otro lado de la calle. - ¡Pongo...! - Corre hasta situarse al lado del animal herido de muerte después de haber sido alcanzado por uno de los rayos. - No, no... Esto no puede estar pasando... - Sigue murmurando para si misma, sin saber que hacer para detener la virulenta tormenta. - Lo siento tanto... - Toca el cuerpo del animal y este, como aquel cervatillo del día anterior, comienza a convulsionar. - ¡Mierda...! - Se levanta bajo la fuerte lluvia y mira aterrada al animal antes de desaparecer en una nube mágica, ignorando que Pongo al momento se recupera, meneando su rabo, mirando en todas direcciones confundido, pero saludable.

\- ¡Aaargh! - La morena aparece en su cripta y se tapa los oídos con rabia cuando los corazones de la pared parecen hacer mas ruido que de costumbre. - ¡Basta! - Un impulso mágico se desprende de su cuerpo involuntariamente, golpeando esa pared y ve con impotencia como dos de esos corazones se convierten en polvo sin remedio.

\- Creo que ha llegado el momento de tomar una decisión, Regina. - La mujer se da la vuelta sobresaltada cuando oye al Oscuro tras su espalda.

\- Tienes razón... - Sus manos descienden lentamente de sus oídos. - ...No puedo arriesgarme... no ahora... - Entrecierra su mirada sobre el hombre. - Pero hay algo que no encaja... - Analiza la reacción de Rumple cuando este desvía mínimamente su mirada. - Hace un momento... has conseguido algo que... juraría que siempre quisiste... -

\- No se de que estas hablando... -

\- Hablo de Azul. - Sentencia con dureza cuando está convencida. - Tu querías que cruzase esa frontera... La querías fuera de Storybrooke. - Gold sonríe viéndose descubierto. - ... Como me quieres a mi... - El hombre ladea la cabeza mirando a la morena con curiosidad.

\- ¿Y por que crees eso...? - Pregunta igual de curioso.

\- Quieres hacer que acepte tu "regalo" y que abandone el pueblo para garantizar la seguridad de los tuyos... Pero no es solo eso... ¿Verdad, Rumpelstinskin? - Regina se voltea mirando detenídamente todo lo que contiene la cripta. - El que no hayas obtenido lo que deseabas, no significa que no puedas obtener lo que desearás en el futuro... - Agita su mano en el aire y todo lo que contenía la cripta desaparece, dejando a ambos en la penumbra y vacía estancia.

\- Y... Que es lo que crees que desearé...? - Dice confundido con que todo haya desaparecido.

\- ¿Recuperar a Belle...? ¿O... ser el mas poderoso en Storybrooke? No lo se... - Niega con la cabeza dirigiéndose a la salida seguida por el hombre. - Solo se que estás preparando el terreno para algo... y yo estoy demás aquí... - Desaparece en una nube mágica y Gold no pierde la pista yendo tras ella.

\- No estas demás aquí, al contrario... - El hombre mira la espalda de la mujer en medio de un campo que parece infértil. - Pero ahora no es seguro para el pueblo, todo este poder descontrolado. - Señala y mira al rededor viendo como la tormenta no pierde intensidad, cayendo en el campo que en el pasado, arrasaron las llamas de Regina

\- Por tus palabras deduzco que voy a volver a ser un peón de tus planes... - Regina se pone en cunclillas y toca la tierra húmeda.

\- No... - La morena mira por encima de su hombro duramente. - Eso no significa que tu poder no sea útil. - La ex alcaldesa ríe sin gracia, volviendo la atención al frente.

\- Cuanta sutileza para decir que volveré a ser "usada" - Llama a su magia y al instante el campo brilla, creciendo una vegetación en concreto bajo la sorpresa del Oscuro. -. Dime ¿Que pasará una vez abandone el pueblo? - Encara al hombre absorto en las judías mágicas que empiezan a brotar.

\- Nada... Serás libre... - Vuelve la atención a la mirada de chocolate.

\- No me refiero conmigo, si no con Storybrooke... -

\- Eso depende... - Sonríe con tristeza.

\- ¿Y de que depende...? - Entrecierra su mirada.

\- De que si serás capaz de abandonar a los que amas... - La mujer agita su mano, atrayendo todas y cada una de las judías mágicas, envolviéndolas en un trozo de piel.

\- ... - Absorta en las últimas palabras del Oscuro, ata el trozo de piel con un cordel, cerrando en una bolsa las judías. - ¿Y por que eso es importante...? - Dice como sabiendo las respuesta bajo la mirada del hombre.

\- Por que naciste con el corazón mas grande para amar... ¿Acaso puedes renunciar a ello...? ¿A sentir ese amor...? - Regina se da la vuelta negando con la cabeza pero se detiene abruptamente.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres...? - Dice de espaldas al hombre. - ¿¡Mi corazón...!? - Se da la vuelta mirando con rabia al hombre. - ¡Por que crees que no puedo renunciar a Henry, a Emma...! ¿¡Quieres que me vaya entregándote mi corazón!? - Grita en medio del claro mientras truenos y rayos siguen azotando la zona.

\- ¡No quiero tu corazón! ¡No me pertenece a mi! - Gold respira agitado, afectado por la acusación continua. - ¡Pero no eres capaz, Regina! ¡No garantizarás la seguridad de nadie, por que no serás capaz de marcharte! ¡De aceptar la libertad que te he dado! ¡Por que el poder de tu corazón te arrastra con los tuyos! Y eso querida... es lo peligroso... ¿¡Acaso no lo ves!? ¿¡QUE EL AMOR ES DEBILIDAD!? - Amos se sorprenden con las duras palabras del Oscuro. - Tu corazón... - Después de tranquilizarse, continua. - Tu corazón, es la fuente de tu poder... de tu fuerza... Pero es también tu mayor debilidad... -

\- ... - La mujer suspira, cansada de todo. - No has respondido... Que pasará en Storybrooke en cuanto me vaya... - Dice sin mirarlo a los ojos.

\- En caso de que hagas lo que sea necesario para marcharte... Storybrooke quedará suspendido... Tu poder bloqueará cualquier intento de invasión, ya sea de este mundo como de otros... Azul no podrá volver clamando venganza. Se quedará fuera... -

\- Tu también... - Dice con la mirada al suelo.

\- ¿Que...? -

\- Tu también te quedarás fuera... - Alza la mirada mirando al hombre. - No te quiero cerca, Rumplestinskin... Aunque maquines alguna forma de poder volver, te quiero lejos de Henry... Te quiero fuera de Storybrooke. - Le tiende una abichuela mágica. - Ahora tienes un reino que dirigir... ¿Verdad...? - El hombre recoge la abichela con resignación. - Esto también te mantendrá lejos de Belle... y de tu futuro hijo. - Gold la mira sorprendido. - ¿Crees que con este poder no me había dado cuenta... ? Y por supuesto... El motivo real por el que quieres bloquear el pueblo... y mantener a Azul lejos... - El hombre esquiva la mirada de la morena.

\- Ella querrá poseerlo... - Dice con consternación cuando se ve descubierto.

\- Tu mismo me lo dijiste... Que "En nuestro mundo, para las hadas... Para Azul... Es anti natura que un niño nazca puro sin proceder del amor verdadero." - El hombre la observa aún mas sorprendido si cabe. - ...Y ahora sabes que tu y Belle no compartís amor verdadero... -

\- Si lo sabes... ¿Que harás...? ¿Dejarás que mi hijo no nato esté en peligro? Que corra la misma suerte que el hijo de Ingrid... o corra tu misma suerte... -

\- No juegues esa carta conmigo... - Regina niega con la cabeza y vuelve a desaparecer en una nube mágica.

* * *

\- ¡Regina...! - Ingrid se pega a los barrotes de su celda cuando aparece la morena en la comisaría. - ¡Esta todo el mundo buscándote...! -

\- Lo se... - Sin dirigirle la mirada, camina hasta el escritorio de Emma y escribe la carta que le dejará. - Hazme un favor, Ingrid... - Dice mientras escribe. - Si alguien coge lo que dejaré aquí y ese alguien no es Emma, quiero que se lo digas... y por supuesto que le digas quien lo recogió, ¿De acuerdo? - Alza momentaneamente la mirada a la rubia encarcelada y esta asiente con la cabeza, sin atreverse a decir nada, después de ver las lágrimas en su rostro. - Ayúdales si alguna vez lo necesitan... - Dice cuando se incorpora, mirando la bolsa de abichuelas y la carta. - Confío en que ahora harás las cosas bien... Ahora que sabes que tu hijo es lo que mas deseaba. - Ingrid vuelve a asentir justo antes de que Regina desaparezca mientras la tormenta sigue golpeando con fuerza.

* * *

\- Has tardado... - Dice Gold cuando entra en la habitación de Henry, encontrando a la morena.

\- Tenías razón... - Dice mientras termina de escribir la carta que su hijo leerá una y otra vez en el futuro. - No soy capaz de marcharme... No con mi corazón en el pecho. - Alza la mirada después de guardar la carta dentro del libro. - Así que yo cumpliré lo que deseas... Pero antes quiero que te marches... - Se cruza de brazos y se planta ante el hombre.

\- ¿Ahora...? ¿Sin desped...? -

\- No me importa... Quiero que te marches... AHORA. - Entrecierra su mirada y Gold mira como la habitación comienza a sucumbir al poder de la mujer.

\- Está bien... - Alza las manos con rendición. - Se hará a tu manera... - Extrae de su bolsillo interior la abichuela mágica. - Una cosa mas... -

\- Que sea breve... -

\- Si alguna vez vuelves... Protege a mi hijo a toda costa... Ya que en el futuro... el hará lo mismo con todos. - Lanza la judía mágica a un lado y un portal se abre. - Será la hora de dejar pasar a las nuevas generaciones... - Le dedica una sonrisa y se adentra en el portal mágico, marchándose así de Storybrooke.

\- Bffff... - Suspira ruidosamente. - Vamos allá... - Se anima a si misma cuando hunde su mano en su pecho extrayendo su corazón. - ¡Mmh! - En cuanto centra su mirada en el corazón, se sorprende. - ¿Pero, que...? - Niega con la cabeza cuando el interior de su corazón muestra un torbellino potente de luz y colores, con un centro oscuro. - No se ni por que me sorprendo... - Niega con la cabeza y murmura un conjuro antes de introducir mágicamente el corazón en el libro.

Recoge algunas pertenencias útiles, el hechizo de Gold y las llaves de su coche. Atraviesa a toda prisa Sotrybrooke con su mercedes y sin detenerse, cruza la frontera sin pensar que una vez la ha cruzado, su corazón en el libro late con fuerza, pulsando su magia continuamente dentro de las fronteras del pueblo...

* * *

 _Actualidad, Aeródromo académico de Andover..._

\- No lo puedo creer... - Emma se sienta pesadamente en la única silla de la habitación. - Sabía que Belle estaba embarazada... - Mira embobada como la luz que mostraba el recuerdo de Regina, desaparece.

\- Y lo mas importante... - Merlín atrae la atención de la rubia y del chico. - Regina sabe quien será el hijo de Belle y Rumpelstinskin. - Entrecierra la mirada mirando el cuerpo de la morena que duerme inconsciente a lo que ha sucedido.

\- ¿Y tu sabes quien será...? - Pregunta Henry con cierto temor.

\- El hijo no nato de Belle... Una criatura no nacida del amor verdadero, pero aún así... poseerá el corazón mas grande para amar... - Murmura el hombre.

\- Esa criatura, al igual que Regina... Poseerá el poder de los dioses... - Emma murmura también en shock ante esa información.

\- Y mientras que nadie lo impida... Será el próximo Salvador. - Asegura Merl, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Parecía que fue un daño colateral... La caída de Azul... su oscuridad... Sin embargo era necesario para los planes de Gold... Y para la seguridad del niño. - Emma ve como Merl suspira negando con la cabeza. - ¿Que...? ¿Hay algo mas, verdad? - Entrecierra su mirada dando claro que no aceptara evasivas.

\- Hades... El que Regina desconocía su existencia... No significa que la mayor preocupación del Oscuro sea el Dios... Emma, lo que nunca se esperó Rumpelstinskin, era que Hades y Azul se aliasen para derrocarle y poder acceder a mi portal. - Emma mira con dureza al hombre instándole a continuar. - Hice un trato con el... Le ayudaría en su contienda... Por eso el tenía mi portal... Por el que me viste aparecer aquel día, ¿Recuerdas? . -

\- ¿¡Que...!? - Henry pregunta con la voz demasiado alto y todos se centran en la mujer que duerme.

\- Mantendremos esta conversación en otro momento... - Dice Emma en voz baja viendo como la morena sigue durmiendo. - Me gustaría estar un momento a solas... - Dice en voz baja sin moverse.

\- Esta bien... - Merl le hace un gesto con la cabeza al chico. - Será mejor que todos intentemos dormir, ha sido un día largo. - Abandonan la habitación.

\- Buenas noches, mamá... - Henry susurra antes de cerrar la puerta con suavidad, dejándole la duda a la rubia de a quien se refería.

 _Menudo día... No puedo evitar suspirar entrecortadamente mientras froto mi cansado rostro con ambas manos... Estoy agotada, pero mi cabeza corre a mil por hora... Observo como duerme... ajena a todo. Me levanto y me acerco a su rostro... con la poca luz que entra por las rendijas de la ventana, apenas la distingo. Me coloco de rodillas pegada al cabecero de la cama, ahora puedo verla. Parece tranquila, es como si hubiese rejuvenecido, ahora que mientras duerme no tiene esa tensión permanente en su ceño. En realidad esta preciosa, como siempre la vi... hermosa... Dios, como te echo de menos..._

 _Un mechón rebelde cruza su rostro y me impide verlo al completo... Me contengo todo lo que puedo, pero, Jesús, me llama como la miel a las moscas... Así que con cuidado, retiro ese mechón rebelde y sonrío... Por que ella sonríe en sueños. Hace un leve intento de acercar su rostro al calor de mi mano... No puedo evitarlo... Poso la palma de mi mano sobre su mejilla y algo se enciende en mi interior con el contacto... tengo que morder mi labio para no hacer ningún ruido y aún así, no puedo evitar acariciarla... "Mmm... Emmaah..." Oh, dios... Sigue dormida pero mi mano se detiene aunque no me separo... me congelo, literalmente... Puede ser? "Re... ¿Regina...?" Espero su respuesta y tan solo obtengo un suspiro... como de alivio... ¿Y si todo lo que necesita para volver a ser ella... Es recordarme primero a mi? Ese pensamiento se cuela en mi cabeza con fuerza... y me dejo llevar... Me acerco con lentitud, dudando... Pensando en que demonios estoy haciendo... Pero dejo de pensar cuando de sus labios vuelve a salir casi imperceptiblemente, un gemido... Sus labios... La miel... Que tanto lo he echado de menos... Su sabor, su textura... ¿Habrán cambiado...? Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo... Así que no lo pienso mas y me acerco hasta rozar sus labios con los míos y es en este momento en el que creo... Que pase lo que pase después... El riesgo habrá merecido la pena en cuanto la beso..._

 _"Mmh..." Me mata los sonidos que hace, mis labios se mueven sobre los suyos y ella responde al beso... abre su boca y humedece mis labios con los suyos de forma perezosa... Algo a estallado en algún momento en mi interior... Me derrite... Sobretodo por que su mano se a elevado hasta mi nuca, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo... Apretando el contacto, instándome a continuar. Y tampoco se en que momento es ella la que se hace cargo del beso... La que ahora devora mis labios... Y me sigo derritiendo sin saber si seré capaz de no dejarme caer sobre ella... Parece que capta mi estado, aunque su lengua esté jugando con la mía en mi boca... Esta mujer sería capaz de matarme solo con un beso..._

\- Mmh... - Emma gime con sus labios pegados a la morena cuando esta rodea con su otro brazo la cintura de la rubia.

\- Emmahh... - Se separan lo mínimo para volver a coger aire y sin dejar que le responda, vuelve a besarla con pasión.

\- ¡Mmmpff! - Se sorprende no solo con la reanudación del beso, si no que la morena voltea todo su cuerpo para tumbarla sobre la cama. - ¿Que...? - Rompen el beso, cuando queda la recién despertada a horcajadas sobre la rubia.

\- Sabía que vendrías por mi... - Dice con una voz ronca, pasando sus dos manos desde los hombros, hasta enlazarlas con las de ella.

 _¿_... _Regina...?_

\- ¿Que... vendría...? - Dice con confusión dejando que la morena coloque sus manos sobre su cabeza, junto al cabecero.

\- Ahora... - Estira su cuerpo, dejando su pecho cubierto con una camiseta, a milímetros del rostro de la rubia. - ¿Que voy ha hacer contigo...? - Dice mientras junta las muñecas con un pañuelo de cuello.

\- ¿Que... que haces? - Emma es consciente de que la está inmovilizando cuando es demasiado tarde. - ¿Lo habías preparado...? - Ve como el pañuelo estaba préviamente atado a la barra inferior de cabecero.

\- Por supuesto... aunque solo por si acaso. - Dice cuando se incorpora mirando a la mujer bajo ella con un destello perverso. - Ahora... jugaremos con mis reglas... Mills- Emma abre los ojos con sorpresa cuando Eva se cierne sobre ella, tocando nariz con nariz. - Dime... ¿Te gusta el juego duro...? - La morena sonríe cuando le contesta tan solo tragando saliva. - La verdad... - Su lengua roza los labios hinchados y deja un rastro de pequeñas mordidas hasta llegar a su oído. - ...Es que a mi si... - Susurra con erotismo puro, provocando miles de escalofríos a su víctima.

\- ¿Que vas ha hacer...? - Pregunta cuando es capaz de articular palabra.

\- Ommh... muchas cosas... - Vuelve a sentarse con una pose inocente. - Pero también... Voy a interrogarte, Emma "Mills"... - Terror mudo es lo único que consigue la rubia articular. - Y créeme... vas a responder... - Se levanta de la cama y camina hasta echar el cerrojo de la puerta. - ... No te quedará mas remedio... - Sonríe como solo la Reina Malvada era capaz.

 _Por un momento... creía que era Regina... Pero no... Aunque supongo que esto también puede acercarme a ella... ¿Y que hará conmigo...? Ni idea... Lo único que se es que por el momento... No pienso gritar..._

* * *

 **¡Bombazo! Siento tener que cortar el capítulo aquí, con tanta tensión en el ambiente jiji!**

 **Algunas cosas se han destapado y descubierto! No solo lo que Regina vivió aquel día en que desapareció, lo que sabía y su determinación. Supongo que ahora comprenderéis por que no quise antes haceros saber que pasó aquel día!**

 **Ahora si que empieza a tomar forma la trama. Los objetivos claros están sobre la mesa aunque no sepamos aún bien por que! Una charla con Hades garantizada en el próximo capítulo! Sabremos mas de el y del inframundo con alguna sorpresa preparada ;)**

 **¡Wow! Que situación! ¿Que pensáis que debe pasar en esa habitación? ¿Cuales serán los nuevos métodos de tortura? Regina sin corazón = Eva = ¿... Reina Malvada... ? Solo lo sabréis si continuais ahí!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **P.d.: Veo que los seguidores y lectores han aumentado! ¡HURRA! ... pero os negáis a comentar! Mmmhhh... ¿Como os podría chantajear? ¿Quizás con algún One-Shot? Pero, por supuesto! solo si llegamos a un numero de comentarios y "comentaristas" así como bonito... Me lo pensaré detenidamente...**


	8. Revelaciones

**De vuelta! disculpen la larga ausencia. Después del verano mis musas no quisieron volver... Os traigo un resumen previo al capítulo para refrescaros la memoria con momentos importantes. Espero que nadie pierda el hilo y que no sea mucho lío estos pequeños flashbacks. Comenten su disgusto o su alegría por mi tardía vuelta. Saludos!**

 _Anteriormente..._

\- ¿Que pasa Belle... ? - Dice impaciente.

\- La he encontrado... - Contesta con una enorme sonrisa. - He encontrado a Regina... -

\- Ha discutido con Leroy... -

\- Entiendo... ¿Y en casa...? -

\- Sigue usando la habitación de mamá... Pero no la hace suya... y... -

\- Henry... - Le interrumpe. - Sabes que Emma está en esa casa por ti. No es fácil para nadie. -

\- ¿ROTAX 900? Componentes en fibra de carbono e inyección... -

\- Inyección dual, si. También se ha conseguido el peso mas bajo en un ULM... -

\- Y por lo tanto un consumo mas bajo y una maniobrabilidad mas eficiente. Estoy impresionado. - El hombre se voltea para mirar a la morena y le sonríe. - Lo siento, he sido un grosero... - Extiende su mano. - Merl Arthur. - La morena acepta el saludo estrechando la mano del hombre de color.

\- Eva Swan, siempre es un placer conocer a algún apasionado de los ULM. - Dice sonriendo.

\- Ha habido un cambio de planes... - El hombre se incorpora de su asiento. - Ese... aliado de el hada oscura, como ya he dicho es muy poderoso... Y es su aliado por que tienen un objetivo común. - Pregunta mirando por uno de los ventanales.

\- ¿Cual es ese...? -

\- Encontrar y matar a Regina... - Emma palidece al oír tal afirmación.

\- Esto es una mierda... - El adolescente se levanta bruscamente cuando no puede evitar romper a llorar.

\- Henry, espera... - Emma mira como el muchacho abandona presurosamente el establecimiento y no pierde el tiempo en ir tras el. - ¡Henry! - Grita a su espalda en medio de la calle.

\- ¿¡QUE!? - Se voltea furioso. - ¿¡Que mas me vas a decir!? ¿¡QUE TE RINDES!? ¿¡Que vas a dejar que amenacen a mamá y no vas a darle la oportunidad para defenderse!? ¡Mamá les arrancaría la piel a cualquiera que se atreviese a amenazarla! -

\- ¡Y yo también lo haría! ¡Pero, Henry! ¡Estamos hablando de la amenaza de un Dios! ¡Estamos lejos de comprender su poder! -

\- Pero mamá es la única que puede hacerle frente... -

\- Susurra unos cuantos oídos... Quien sabe, quizás así... el cisne encuentre la uva entre tanto pan... - Hades sonríe al hada y no solo por su elocuencia.

 _"Tendrás gloria en vida... Solo si encuentras a Regina."_

\- Agente Muller, ¿Se encuentra bien? - Dawson sigue a su colega al exterior, dejando que el resto oiga su pregunta.

\- Si que utilizó tu sangre... literalmente... - Henry se detiene cuando escucha claramente la voz de Belle en el porche trasero. - El hechizo que usó para abandonar Storybrooke... Es tu vida, Emma... De casa de acogida en casa de acogida... Estuvo en prisión... Y según estos documentos... -

\- Si... Eva Swan tubo un hijo en prisión... - Emma cubre su rostro con sus manos suspirando. - El hechizo de Gold transformó toda su vida... para convertirla en la mía... - Niega con la cabeza riendo sin gracia. - Es como un mal chiste... -

\- ¡HENRY! - La rubia recorre la casa en busca del muchacho habiendo colgado ya el teléfono.

\- ¡EMMA! - Belle llama la atención de su amiga. - Mi ordenador... no está... - Le explica cuando la rubia se asoma al despacho.

\- Mierda... - Sale al porche delantero y se planta ante el garaje. - ¡NO! - Cae de rodillas ante la puerta abierta del garaje. - Mierda, mierda, mierda... - Niega con la cabeza, mirando el vacío que ha dejado la ausencia del bug amarillo en el interior del garaje. - ¡Belle! -

\- Lo único que quiere Henry es que le sigas... nada mas... - El hada ignora a la recién llegada.

\- Creía que querías su corazón... - Lo mira duramente, entre cerrando sus rojos y fríos ojos.

*- Tener el corazón del verdadero salvador y arriesgarme a que controle su poder y acabe conmigo... o acabar con ella cuando no tiene su magia y esperar otra oportunidad... - Alza ambas manos fingiendo ser una balanza. - Llevo milenios luchando contra salvadores... creo que puedo esperar para obtener el corazón de uno de ellos durante algunos siglos mas... - Deja caer ambos brazos y sonríe en clara burla. - Zeus seguirá en el Olimpo para cuando aparezca otra oportunidad. Tu, sin embargo... ya no servirás para ese propósito. - Hades agita su mano y la imagen de hombre desaparece, dejando ver a Azul únicamente su reflejo.*

\- Cuando discutisteis... Hace tres meses... - Añade el hada haciendo memoria. - Vino a verme y me mostró la pulsera... Henry sabía perfectamente que quería hacer con ella. Quería recuperar a su madre sin ponerla en peligro... Así que transformamos la pulsera en un brazal mágico con estilo. Si Regina volviese sin recordar quien es y llevando esa pulsera... Su magia no será un peligro para si misma. - Emma asiente y guarda a pulsera en su bolsillo.

\- ¿Swan? ¿Eres Eva Swan? – El adolescente pregunta ante la morena claramente nervioso.

\- ¿Y quien pregunta? – Eva frunce el ceño desconfiando del muchacho.

\- Mi nombre es Henry Mills… y soy tu hijo. – Dice para sorpresa de la mujer que abre fuertemente sus ojos.

\- ¡AGENTE MULLER! - Uno de los federales de paisano, sale por la puerta de acceso al edificio. - El agente Dawson a caído y hay otros dos que... - Calla sorprendido cuando ve al agente apuntando a uno de los testigos protegidos. - ¿¡Que demonios está haciendo!? - Extrae su arma apuntando a su colega. - ¡Baje el arma! ¡AHORA! - Emma lentamente coloca su mano tras su espalda, acariciando su arma.

\- Esto no es asunto suyo, agente. - Dice sin despegar la mirada de la morena.

\- ¡Maldita sea, vas ha estropearlo todo! ¡No lo pienso repetir de nuevo! Baje el arma... ¡YA! - Dice con ferocidad y en una fracción de segundo, tres disparos retumban con un eco cavernoso y dañino para cualquier oído.

\- Demonio, Satanás, Diablo... Me han llamado muchas cosas... - Su agarre se hace aún mas fuerte y se concentra. - Ahora silencio... Oh... Así que ha sido eso... - Dice ensimismado, cuando con su poder es capaz de ver los últimos instantes de vida del hombre y Hades comienza a canturrear - Emma y Henry van de la maano, para encontrar a Regina y llevarla a su POBLADO! - Aprieta duramente el cráneo del hombre, lleno de rabia y dejando que el fuego azul de su propia cabeza se intensifique. - ¡Ya la tienen! ¡Has sido un completo inútil, solo tenías que disparar! - Grita a pocos centímetros del rostro del agente del FBI.

\- Yo... no mato gente... la protejo... - Aguanta el dolor que le propina el dios apretando los dientes.

\- No haber vendido tu alma entonces... Ahora eres mío. - Y sin mas, empuja al hombre a las aguas.

\- Como te he dicho... su mayor poder reside en su corazón... - Hace una pausa cuando el hada comienza a atar cabos. - Y es su corazón lo que mantenía Storybrooke aislado, con las consecuencias adversas como el clima, el calor, el no poder realizar hechizos... -

\- ¿¡Que...!? - Interrumpe cuando por fin lo ve claro. - ¿¡Me estás diciendo que Regina abandonó el pueblo dejando aquí su corazón!? - Dice con horror.

¡Wow! ¡Es una pasada! - El adolescente se acerca ensimismado al aparato sin poder evitar posar su mano sobre el frío metal. - Así que era esto en lo que invertías el dinero ¿Verdad? - Le dice alzando una ceja, gesto que aprendió de ella y a Eva no se le escapa ese detalle tan típico en ella misma..

\- Si... - Camina junto al chico observando el aparato. - Me hace sentir viva... ¿Sabes? La adrenalina, la emoción, el jugártela haciendo alguna maniobra imposible... - Su rostro refleja una tristeza que el chico no acaba de entender. - Me hace sentir... algo... - Sonríe con un toque triste mirando a Henry a los ojos.

\- Siempre hubo alguien vigilando... Seguramente por aquel entonces, Hades se regodeaba con todo aquel Caos, con ganas de echarme las manos encima... Pero desde el Olimpo agradecieron mi esfuerzo... Aunque Camelot desapareciese, agradecieron que salvase este mundo... Zeus y los demás dioses estaban complacidos. -

\- ¿Y que hicieron? -

\- Darme una oportunidad... - Dice señalando con la cabeza al interior del hangar para que Emma observe a Regina junto a Henry trabajando en el Cicaré 8. - Y si todo sale bien... por fin podré avanzar y reunirme con los míos... Con Arturo...-

\- Tengo un súper poder... - Dice susurrando de una forma casi sensual, relamiendo sus palabras, disfrutando del nerviosismo que muestra el muchacho.

\- ¿A si...? ¿Y de que se trata...? - No puede evitar responder con esas preguntas, prácticamente de manera automática.

\- Se cuando alguien miente... - La mirada de la morena deja de tener ese brillo juguetón y muestra a Henry que sabe perfectamente que la han mentido.

\- Henry... era el corazón lo que provocaba ese estado mágico en Storybrooke... - Comenta serenandose. - Solo es cuestión de tiempo que ese Dios busque entrar en Sotrybrooke, ahora que el pueblo es vulnerable... -

\- Debemos volver... Azul puede ser un problema y el embarazo de Belle deje de ser un secreto. - El chico comenta con seriedad.

\- Re... ¿Regina...? - La rubia pregunta con temor, manteniendo el susurro.

\- Mmmh... Idiota... - Pese al insulto, Emma sonríe cuando reconoce el tono de Regina.

\- Mamá, necesito hablar contigo... - Henry toma la iniciativa cuando la rubia, se queda momentaneamente sin palabras. - Necesito que me muestres... Como y por que abandonaste Storybrooke... - La morena frunce el ceño e inspira al mismo tiempo que una fuerte luz flota a un metro sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres...? - Dice de espaldas al hombre. - ¿¡Mi corazón...!? - Se da la vuelta mirando con rabia al hombre. - ¡Por que crees que no puedo renunciar a Henry, a Emma...! ¿¡Quieres que me vaya entregandote mi corazón!? - Grita en medio del claro mientras truenos y rayos siguen azotando la zona.

\- ¡No quiero tu corazón! ¡No me pertenece a mi! - Gold respira agitadamente, afectado por la acusación continua. - ¡Pero no eres capaz, Regina! ¡No garantizarás la seguridad de nadie, por que no serás capaz de marcharte! ¡De aceptar la libertad que te he dado! ¡Por que el poder de tu corazón te arrastra con los tuyos! Y eso querida... es lo peligroso... ¿¡Acaso no lo ves!? ¿¡QUE EL AMOR ES DEBILIDAD!? - Amos se sorprenden con las duras palabras del Oscuro. - Tu corazón... - Después de tranquilizarse, continua. - Tu corazón, es la fuente de tu poder... de tu fuerza... Pero es también tu mayor debilidad... -

\- Hades... El que Regina desconocía su existencia... No significa que la mayor preocupación del Oscuro sea el Dios... Emma, lo que nunca se esperó Rumpelstinskin, era que Hades y Azul se aliasen para derrocarle y poder acceder a mi portal. - Emma mira con dureza al hombre instándole a continuar. - Hice un trato con el... Le ayudaría en su contienda si el me ayuda a acceder al Inframundo. -

\- ¿Que vas ha hacer...? - Pregunta cuando es capaz de articular palabra.

\- Ommh... muchas cosas... - Vuelve a sentarse con una pose inocente. - Pero también... Voy a interrogarte, Emma "Mills"... - Terror mudo es lo único que consigue la rubia articular. - Y créeme... vas a responder... - Se levanta de la cama y camina hasta echar el cerrojo de la puerta. - ... No te quedará mas remedio... - Sonríe como solo la Reina Malvada era capaz.

* * *

 _Actualmente..._

\- Creo que este juego ya no me gusta… - Emma, murmura después de que los morena dejase claras sus intenciones.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué? – Camina volviendo al camastro donde la rubia esta claramente nerviosa. - ¿De que tiene miedo, señorita Mills? – Coloca una rodilla a un costado de la ex sheriff. - ¿Qué no sea capaz de resistir a un inocente interrogatorio? – Pasa su otra pierna alrededor de la cintura, quedando de nuevo a horcajadas.

\- Esto es de todo menos inocente… - Dice con los dientes apretados. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? - Pregunta queriendo acabar pronto con la tensa situación.

\- Tengo un montón de preguntas… - Sonríe con maldad y pura sensualidad, mientras se inclina posando ambas manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de su "víctima". -Me gustaría empezar por el principio, por mis primeras dudas… - cierne su rostro a pocos centímetros del de Emma, dejando que la rubia pierda su mirada en sus labios. - ¿Adoptaste a Henry? – Emma gira su rostro evitando la mirada de la morena, entristeciéndose.

\- No fui yo… - Dice sin mirarle. – Fue… -

\- La señora Mills, supongo… - Eva no detecta ninguna mentira y se arrepiente de sacar de nuevo el tema. – Pero Mills no es tu verdadero nombre… no lo sientes como tuyo. – Emma vuelve a mirar a los ojos a Eva.

\- Es más fácil así… - Dice de forma ambigua pero la morena parece conforme y deja un casto beso en los labios de su presa. - ¿Me vas ha recompensar por cada duda resuelta? – Pregunta sonriendo por primera vez, algo que calienta el interior de la morena.

\- Bueno, no es que me hayas dejado mucho en claro, pero no voy a ahondar en algo que claramente es doloroso para ti y para el chico. – Se incorpora hasta quedar sentada y sus manos se colocan sujetando la cintura de la rubia. – Ahora dime… ¿Qué tan malvada puedes ser, cuando tu hijo te acusa de ello? – Emma piensa a toda prisa bajo la atenta mirada de su captora.

\- Estos últimos meses, no he sido la mejor de las personas. – Dice con pesar pero siendo franca. – Eso ha afectado a nuestra relación. Hemos estado muy distantes…- Eva acaricia la cintura de la rubia, subiendo sutilmente el fino jersey, haciendo contacto piel con piel. – Mmhp… - Emma no puede reprimir la expresión pero sigue su diatriba. – Pero ahora las cosas… están mejor entre nosotros… creo que eso ya forma parte del pasado… - Dice con algo de dificultad viendo La penetrante mirada lujuriosa de las morena.

\- Me alegra oír eso, aunque ciertamente supe que el chico no cree que seas malvada, pero eso no significa que no puedas serlo.- agacha su rostro mientras sube el jersey hasta el estómago. – Pero mis dudas no terminan ahí. – Besa lentamente el tonificado abdomen de la rubia, cuando detecta unas casi imperceptibles estrías en el y las roza con sus dedos. – Mmhp…- entrecierra su ceño analizando esas pequeñas estrías y Emma tensa sus músculos. - ¿Has… - Eva la mira temiendo la posible reacción de la rubia. -… has estado embarazada? – Pregunta en un susurro.

\- Yo… - Emma traga saliva sin saber que responder. – Preferiría no hablar de ello… - Eva asiente conforme y reanuda los besos por el estómago, disfrutando del suspiro de satisfacción de su víctima.

\- Vayamos a por las preguntas verdaderamente importantes… - Se incorpora de nuevo mirando fijamente a la rubia. - ¿Quién es Regina? – Lanza una de las preguntas que llevaba todo el día quemando en su lengua.

\- ¿Qué…? – Abre fuertemente sus ojos, sin saber que responder.

\- En el Parking… el federal me amenazaba solo a mi… - Eva pierde su mirada en el cuerpo bajo ella.- Pero se refirió a mi como Regina. – Vuelve a mirarla a los ojos. – Y creo que tu sabes quien es.- la mira con decisión clavando levemente sus dedos en los costados de la rubia.

\- …No se de que me estás hablando… - Contesta de forma automática intentando librarse pero Eva detecta la mentira, y aprieta más duro sus dedos sobre las costillas de Emma.

\- Respuesta incorrecta Mills… - Palmea fuerte al lado de la cabeza de la rubia sobresaltándola. – Prueba otra vez. – Dice entre dientes muy molesta con su mentira.

\- Eva… no creo que sea el momento… -

\- ¡¿Y cuando será el momento!? – Rompe furiosa sorprendiendo a su víctima. - ¡¿Hasta cuando he de esperar a que seáis sinceros conmigo?! ¡DÍMELO! – Suspira cuando sabe que ha roto el ambiente creado al ver el estupor en los ojos verdes ante ella.

\- Eva… -

\- Cállate. – Evita los mirada de la rubia y se incorpora apenada con su reacción.

\- No. – La morena vuelve a mirar a la rubia y donde antes veía cierto temor, ahora solo ve esa determinación que la ha atraído desde un principio. – Ahora me escucharás tu a mi… serás tu la que respondas a mis preguntas. – Dice con seguridad.

\- No creo que este en esa posición… - Dice con burla volviendo a sentir de vuelta su estado de ánimo habitual.

\- No necesito estar sobre ti para someterte… - las dos de miran curiosas y Emma se avergüenza por como ha sonado su última frase. -…someterte a mis preguntas, quiero decir… - aclara mientras zarandea sus manos intentando desatarse. - ¿Podrías…? – Señala sus manos.

\- Nop… - Se cruza de brazos en su misma posición. – Eres tu la que has dicho que podrías someterme igual. – Sonríe victoriosa.

\- Está bien, está bien… - Coge aire, armándose de valor bajo la atenta mirada de la morena. – Se que tienes muchas dudas, muchas preguntas sin respuesta… se que aún no me has hecho todas las preguntas que tienes y que odias sentir que te mienten… - La mira a los ojos con todo el amor que le profesa a la morena.- Pero mírame bien, Eva… sabrás que digo la verdad… - Eva la observa atenta y paralizada sentada a horcajadas sobre la rubia. – Nadie va ha hacerte daño, no estado yo aquí… nadie va a utilizarte… no cuando puedo evitarlo… voy a estar aquí para que tu vida pueda tener sentido… para que no todo sea un Caos. –

\- Emma… ¿pero que…? – La morena no sabe que contestar a tal alarde de sinceridad.

\- Déjame terminar… - cierra los ojos evitando ver la confusión de Eva. – Todas esas dudas serán resueltas, todas las preguntas tendrán respuesta. Te doy mi palabra. – Eva asiente inconscientemente cuando sabe que la rubia esta siendo franca. – Pase lo que pase, estaré ahí para ti… y si tu vida corre peligro, la mía también. No dejaré que nada ni nadie te dañe otra vez, eso te lo prometo. – Termina su discurso / declaración con las más pura de las convicciones mientras sus miradas se anclan sin remedio.

\- No hagas promesas que no… -

\- Créeme, está promesa la pienso cumplir… aunque lo último que haga… - Dice con seguridad en la penumbra de la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué dices todo esto…? Emma, apenas me conoces… - Dice confundida pero gratamente sorprendida a la declaración de la rubia.

\- ¿Y tu te conoces? -Pregunta sabiendo que va a dar en el clavo. - ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Dónde naciste? – Preguntas flojas que no sorprenden a la morena. – Y lo más importante… ¿ Donde está eso que te falta? ¿Dónde está el tiempo perdido? Las páginas de la historia que ya no puedes leer… - Emma se incorpora todo lo que le permite la restricción de sus manos, dejando su rostro mas cerca de la morena. – Déjame entrar, Eva… y cuidaré de ti… - Una lágrima se desprende de la ojos de la morena y esta se sorprende cuando la limpia con su mano.

\- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo…? -Pregunta En susurro con su mano sobre su propia mejilla.

\- ¿Y por que no serlo…? – Responde con otra pregunta sonriendo dulcemente cuando Eva planta sus manos sujetando el rostro de la rubia y la besa de nuevo con un extraño sentimiento desconocido para ella.

* * *

\- ¡Arturo! - Un hombre joven corre hacia una barrera mágica, en medio de un solitario prado. - ¡Arturo! ¿Estas ahí!? - Llega hasta el borde de la barrera y fuerza su vista para intentar ver el interior. - ¡Necesito saber que está ocurriendo! - Grita con la esperanza de que su amigo pueda escucharlo. - Necesito saber que ella esta bien... - Alza la cabeza al rojizo cielo del inframundo y suspira con derrota y pesar.

\- Claro que esta bien. - El joven se sobresalta al oir la voz de su amigo y sonrie cuando observa el rostro tranquilo de Arturo. - Han tenido algún problema, pero consiguieron salir airosos. - El antiguo rey de Camelot, calma al hombre al otro lado de la barrera.

\- Llegó un hombre de ese mundo sin magia... - Comienza a explicar. - No es nada excepcional, pero Hades lo recibió. - Arturo asiente con la cabeza, sabiendo lo que eso solo puede significar. - Ya debe estar atrapado con las almas perdidas... - El joven hombre agacha la cabeza apretando los puños. - Su nombre era Muller... pude oir a Hades diciendo que era un agente especial... - Vuelve la mirada de forma seria a Arturo.

\- Si... Se a quien te refieres... El tipo vendió su alma... - Niega con la cabeza lamentándose. - En realidad estaba ahí para protegerlos, han tenido algunos problemas con unos criminales, y Muller y sus compañeros debían evitar que fuesen encontrados. -

\- Dios mio... - Se alarma pero Arturo alza una mano tranquilizándole.

\- Tranquilo... El joven Henry y su madre llegaron en el momento oportuno... Están a salvo. - Sonríen ambos aliviados de ese echo.

\- Le debo mucho a esa Swan... - Niega con la cabeza, sonriendo para si mismo mucho mas relajado. - Dime, ¿Has podido ver mas? ¿Están en un buen lugar? -

\- Si... se ocultan en el mismo lugar en el que Merlín y Regina se encontraron. He podido ver a través de la magia del árbol y las cosas marchan bastante bien... Solo es cuestión de tiempo que Regina recupere su corazón y acaben de una vez con esta pesadilla. - Señala a su alrededor, y ambos observan la gran barrera en forma de cúpula que separa a los dos amigos.

\- Temo por ella, Arturo... - Dice con pesar.

\- Lo comprendo... Pero también temo por ti, amigo... - Da un paso hasta casi rozar la barrera. - Ojalá pudieseis entrar, estaríais a salvo de Hades... Sabes que utilizará cualquier chantaje para salirse con la suya... -

\- Pero Regina no deberá dejarse llevar por ello... Si mi alma ha de estar condenada a la eternidad del lamento, que así sea... - Dice con convicción pero Arturo suelta una pequeña risa.

\- Ella no dejará que algo así te suceda... Aunque su corazón pertenezca a otra, en cuanto sepa de tu existencia aquí y del peligro que puedas correr, lo dará todo por garantizar tu seguridad.- Sonríe hasta que algo llama su atención.

\- Espero que no cometa ninguna locura... - Mira en la misma dirección que Arturo frunciendo el ceño. - Debo irme, esa bruja no tardará en encontrarme... - Arturo asiente cuando se vuelven a mirar. - Mantente informado, debemos estar preparados para lo que acontezca. -

\- Hey, sin presiones... - Alza ambas manos de forma divertida. - Sabes que no me alejo de ese árbol desde hace siglos, no voy a empezar ahora. - Señala el gran árbol mágico que se intuye al fondo. - Es lo que me mantiene cerca de Merlín... - Su amigo sonríe con la misma nostalgia, sabiendo lo que puede significar estar al cuidado del corazón de su amor.

\- Volveré mas tarde... - Se da la vuelta para abandonar el lugar.

\- Ten cuidado... Daniel... - Murmura mientras observa a su amigo alejarse de la cúpula que contiene Cámelot.

* * *

\- La estaba esperando... - El Oscuro dice a la presencia recién aparecida tras su espalda. - Aunque he de reconocer... - Se da la vuelta para encarar a la mujer que ocupa la sala del palacio. - ... Que había llegado a pensar que no vendrías por mi... Señorita Lucas. - Sonríe con suficiencia ante la mueca disconforme de la loba.

\- Creeme, preferiría estar en el infierno antes que tener que venir a buscarte, Oscuro. - Ruby dice con voz grave mientras que a Gold no se le escapa el gruñido solapado de la loba.

\- Si conocieses el "infierno", como tu lo dices... Te aseguro que preferirás mi compañía. - El hombre dice risueño ante la actitud de la mujer, algo que solo consigue que la morena tenga que contener el desprecio que tiene sobre el. - No perdamos tiempo... - Dice queriendo dar por zanjada la pequeña pero tensa conversación.

\- Antes de que te lleve de vuelta... - Ruby sostiene pensatívamente una abichuela mágica entre sus dedos. - Quiero saber cuales son tus intenciones con Belle y con... -

\- ¡No lo menciones! - Rumpel exclama temiendo que hayan oídos indiscretos. - No es seguro hablar de ello aquí. - El hombre recoge un pequeño arcón situado en el escritorio de su sala de guerra. - Solo puedo decirte, que su seguridad para mi es lo mas importante... En su momento te dejé claro que si ella sería mas feliz contigo, la dejaría ir... - Camina hasta situarse ante la mujer, sujetando firmemente el arcón. - ...Pero eso no significa que en la actualidad, no esté mas segura conmigo que contigo... - Ruby aparta la mirada, reconociendo silenciosamente esa verdad. - ...Y en el hipotético caso de que usted, algún día, fuese un peligro para ambos... Yo mismo la apartaré del camino. - Entrecierra su mirada duramente cuando vuelven a mirarse a los ojos.

\- En el hipotético caso que sea usted quien hace peligrar sus vidas... - Lanza la abichuela mágica a un lado de la sala, abriéndose un portal que parecen ignorar. - ...Será la loba quien devore cada pedazo de ti y tu alma oscura, hasta no dejar rastro de tu existencia. - Dice entre dientes.

\- ¡Ja! tiene agallas, señorita Lucas. - Sonríe divertido con la actitud de la mujer antes de centrar su atención en el portal que los llevará de vuelta a Storybrooke. - Pero no se ganan guerras con agallas, no lo olvide. -

\- Larguémonos de una vez... - Ambos atraviesan el portal, dejando el palacio que ha ocupado el ser Oscuro durante este tiempo.

* * *

\- La rata de los establos ha vuelto a ir a la barrera... - La bruja entra en la sala tenebrosa y se planta ante el señor del Inframundo.- Creía que les dejaste en claro a todos esos que pagarían con sus almas su desobediencia. - Se cruza de brazos molesta con la actitud de Hades.

\- El palafranero es una excepción... - Expolsa con su mano una pelusa inexistente del reposabrazos de su sillón. - Déjale que haga lo que quiera, por el momento, no me interesa... - Dice con desgana, recostandose en su sillón.

\- Si lo dejas pasar sin castigarle, serás el hazmereír de todo... - Hades no deja que termine su argumento y aparece al instante ante el rostro de la bruja, sorprendiéndola.

\- ¿Esos son modales con tu señor...? - Con una de sus manos, sujeta firmemente la barbilla de la mujer, dejándola a tan solo un par de centímetros de su rostro. - Ya es bastante ofensivo que mi amor por ti no haya conseguido sacarme de aquí... - Examina los rasgos hermosos de la mujer mientras se relame los labios. - Salvé tu vida y te traje aquí conmigo... ¿Acaso no merezco un poco de respeto...? - Dice condescendiente y con claro tono de burla.

\- Me salvaste la vida para recluirme en el infierno... - Murmura a duras penas con la presión que ejerce Hades sobre su mandíbula.

\- ¿Es por eso que ya no me amas...? - Zelena mira los ojos del hombre antes de desviar la mirada con cierto pesar. - Necesito que creas en mis decisiones... - Deja de ejercer presión y comienza a acariciar la mejilla magullada de la mujer. - Por que en cuanto tenga en mis manos el corazón de tu querida hermana... ambos seremos libres... - Se acerca hasta que sus labios casi rozan con los de la pelirroja. - Ambos tendremos la venganza que tanto deseamos... y ambos seremos capaces de amarnos sin restricciones... Y todo eso sería... -

\- Perfecto... - Zelena termina la frase, ensimismada pensando en lo ideal de esa situación.

\- Ten paciencia, querida... - Se aleja con una sonrisa, caminando de espaldas. - Dejemos que esas almas incautas sigan creyendo que van un paso por delante... Y serán ellos los que nos traigan a tu hermana Regina hasta nosotros... ¿Querrás castigarla...? ¿Que sufra antes de darle su final...? ¿Que bese allí por donde pases, antes de que mi alma absorba su corazón de salvadora...? - Sonríe pérfidamente viendo el rostro maquiavélico de Zelena tomando forma.

\- Si... - Sonríe de igual manera, deseosa de que llegue ese día. - ...Todo en presencia de nuestra querida madre... -

\- ¡No veo un escenario mejor! - Dice extendiendo ambos brazos, señalando el lugar mientras rompe a reír de una forma escalofriante.

\- ...Yo tampoco... - Murmura para si misma, soñando despierta.

* * *

 _Tengo la extraña sensación... Como si atravesase un laberinto a ciegas, pero conociendo por instinto el camino correcto... Como si los labios de Emma fuesen un mapa que aprendí hace tiempo... Como la pieza del rompecabezas que se pierde al final del puzzle... Todo eso en su aliento... en sus palabras... en su sabor... su olor... es... Nostálgico... Y todas esas sensaciones que creí perdidas en un tiempo que ya no puedo recordar, vuelven a mi, llamando a la puerta de mi subconsciente, diciéndome que detrás de todo esto hay algo más... algo que aún no soy capaz de descifrar en un enigma en el que sin tener todas las respuestas y la sensación de que algo se me escapa... es cómodo y acogedor... Es lo correcto, aunque no baje la guardia._

 _Mi cuerpo arde, deseándola... queriéndola despojar de su ropa y olvidar por un momento todas las intrigas. Pero, sin embargo, la beso lentamente... por mucho que mi cuerpo desee acelerar las cosas... algo me hace querer disfrutar de esto... Partes de mi tiran en direcciones opuestas con esta mujer... Algo que jamás me había ocurrido... Pero aún así... la beso, memorizando pulgada a pulgada sus labios, aunque me muera por deborarla. Ella se acompasa conmigo, en un baile sincronizado en el que ninguna de las dos lleva la batuta... Curioso... ya que ella sigue maniatada..._

 _Estiro mis brazos, paseando mis manos desde sus hombros hasta sus manos... Deseo sentir sus manos en mi... y sorprendéntemente, lo único que deseo es que me abrace con fuerza... ¿Por que me haces esto, Emma? Dudo por un momento... ¿Es así como dejaré que esta mujer atraviese mis defensas? Y antes de que pueda detenerme, ya la estoy desatando... No... hay algo que no está bien... ¿¡Que coño me pasa!?_

\- No... - Eva se despega como un resorte cuando siente las manos de Emma en su cintura. - Esto no... no... - Respira con dificultad, sin comprender la situación.

\- Hey... - La rubia estira una de sus manos hasta posarla sobre la mejilla de la morena. - Tranquila... no forcemos nada, ¿De acuerdo...? - Le dice con temor, algo que solo confunde mas a Eva.

\- No es eso, maldita sea... - Niega apartándose. - En cualquier situación, ahora mismo estaríamos ya en nuestro segundo polvo... - Frunce el ceño, hiperventilando.

\- Vaya... no se si ofenderme por que me compares con otras mujeres... - Quiere sonar con un tono bromista pero no llega a lograrlo del todo. - Mira, sera mejor que... - Emma intenta incorporarse pero Eva la detiene.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Vas ha hacer como si nada!? ¡Por que yo se que algo raro está pasando aquí, y ciertamente me molesta no saber definirlo! - La mira claramente nerviosa y en la habitación, comienza a resonar un golpeteo. - ¿¡Por que eres así conmigo!? ¿¡Que quieres de mi!? ¿¡Que estáis ocultando!? - A medida que pregunta, sus nervios van subiendo, y el sonoro latido que envuelve la habitación, es mas persistente.

\- Eva, tranquila... - Emma lanza una mirada a un lado de la habitación, conociendo el lugar de donde sale el ya conocido sonido. - Debes calmarte... Quizás ahora no entiendas pero... - Eva lanza la cabeza sobre su hombro, intentando localizar lo que ha atraído la atención de la rubia.

\- ¿Que quizás no entienda? - Gruñe frustrada, golpeando el colchón. - ¿¡Y que demonios es ese golpeteo...!? - Se incorpora rápidamente y se dirige al rincón del que procede el latido.

\- ¡Eva, no! - Emma intenta ir tras ella.

\- ¡Quieta ahí! - Grita furiosa, señalándola con un dedo. - Ya me cansé de todo esto... - Ignora que Emma se ha quedado clavada en el lugar y vuelve su atención en la bolsa oscura que hay en el rincón.

\- Mierda... - Emma murmura para si misma, viéndose restringida de nuevo en el lugar.

\- ¿Pero, que...? -

 _Ese golpeteo ensordece mis oídos... como si lo escuchase dentro y fuera de mi... Cuando miro el contenido del paquete... recuerdo este libro... Es... es... el libro... De Henry..._

\- ¡Eva! -

 _"Once upon a time"... Donde lo he visto... antes..._

\- ¡Eva, mirame! -

\- ¿¡Que!? -

 _En cuanto me giro... Emma esta sujeta de nuevo al camastro... ¿Pero que ven mis ojos? ¿Acaso esto es real? Esas formas en el aire, rodeándola... Como sujetándola... No me siento bien... Creo que voy a ..._

\- Buaarghhh... - Eva cae de rodillas, ladeando la cabeza, y vomitando todo el contenido de su estómago.

\- Joder... - Emma descubre que la restricción mágica ha remitido y corre a socorrerla. - Tranquila... - Deja a un lado el libro, sabiendo que tenerlo cerca no le hará bien, por el momento.

\- ¡Emma! - Merl entra, reventando la cerradura de la puerta, alertado. - Lo he sentido... - Mira el libro a un lado de ambas mujeres arrodilladas en el suelo.

\- Eso... - Eva respira con dificultad, cuando empieza a recuperarse. - ¿Que era eso...? Y por favor... no mas mentiras... - Emma sujeta el cuerpo lastimero de la morena, mirando a Merl sin saber como contestar.

\- Eso... era magia... - Henry entra tras el hombre y sus palabras hacen que Eva alce la cabeza y lo mire con incredulidad.

\- Henry... - Emma amonesta al muchacho. - Vayamos a asearte un poco... - Se levanta ayudando a la morena.

\- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo, chico...? - Cuando pasan cerca de los dos varones camino al baño, lo mira estudiando su respuesta.

\- No, es totalmente cierto. - Eva mira a los ojos al muchacho con incredulidad.

\- El que tu creas en la magia, no significa que exista. - Contesta la morena, dejándose arrastrar al baño.

\- ¿Entonces como lo explicas? - Lanza la pregunta el chico. - El que tu no creas en la magia, no significa que no exista. - Dice con un tono que se sabe vencedor.

\- Basta... hablaremos de todo esto en otro momento... - Eva entra al aseo, pero empuja a la rubia, hacia afuera.

\- No necesito niñera, Mills... - Dice con amargura, antes de cerrarle la puerta en los morros.

 _Ya estoy harta de todo esto... Y pese a todo... no soy capaz de sentir rabia por que me mientan y me oculten cosas... lo único que quiero ahora mismo es echarme a llorar... y ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo hice... Pero, ¿magia? Al menos eso no lo veo lo mas incomprensible que toda la situación que me rodea._

* * *

 **Responderé todas vuestras preguntas en el próximo capítulo. Garantizado. Un saludo y gracias por seguir ahí! vuestros mensajes me han dado el empujón uqe necesitaba.**


	9. Siguen ahí?

**hola a todos! En su día me desilusionó seguir esta historia, 0 motivación... Pero en realidad nunca he podido olvidarme y vuelvo para sacarme la espinita que me ha quedado. Siguen ahí? Estaría bien! La semana que viene retomaremos la historia con el siguiente capítulo! Lamento si se quedaron frustrados y espero poder compensar. Los comentarios son bien recibidos. Saludos! ^^**


	10. Unificación

**Hola a todos. Espero que hayais tenido tiempo para refrescar la historia, ya que no voy a incluir ningún resumen. preferí dejar unos días para que lo hagan y si no lo hicieron, seguro después de tanto tiempo, habrán detalles que no entenderán. Espero que no sea así. Disculpen de nuevo la espera, ha pasado mucho tiempo y realmente no tenía ningunas ganas de seguir. Me dieron un pequeño empujón y espero que sea suficiente para terminar la historia como siempre quise. Los comentarios ayudan, no saben cuanto. ni siquiera importa el idioma, todos se agradecen!**

 **Quizás el capítulo no será lo que esperan, pero el guión de esta historia hacía de este capítulo una pesadez para escribir, pero necesario para ver, ahora si, todos los que se van a movilizar mas adelante. Habrán nuevas incorporaciones que ya prometí en el pasado, espero que esa sorpresa les guste. Saludos!**

* * *

 _Storybrooke..._

\- Buenas noches, señoras. - Rumpelstinskin hace una leve reverencia en cuanto se persona junto a Ruby en el salón de la mansión. - ... Y señor. - Le hace un gesto apreciativo a David con la cabeza.

\- Qué os ha tenido tan ocupados? - Pregunta Snow molesta con la espera mientras el portal creado por la habichuela mágica desaparece.

\- Quizás eso sea culpa mía... - Ruby alza la mano deteniendo a su amiga mientras suspira cansadamente. - ¿Donde...? - Pregunta sin acabar de formularla, mirando al rededor.

\- Está arriba, descansando en la habitación de invitados. - Contesta Tinker sabiendo que se refiere a Belle.

\- Supongo que debe ser usted la que le de a conocer mi llegada... No pierda tiempo.- Se la expolsa como si no le importase que vaya al encuentro de la futura madre de su hijo.

\- Gold, antes de nada, tenemos un problema urgente... - Snow se apresura sin querer alargar mas la situación.

\- Azul se ha instalado en las minas... debe sentirse cómoda aspirando todo ese polvo de hadas. - David comienza a informarle mientras toman asiento al rededor de la mesa. - Esta mañana Snow se personó para informar sobre la situación de Regina. - Mira atentamente al Oscuro, con curiosidad por lo que el pueda aportar.

\- Las cosas ahí fuera no están siendo fáciles. No van a volver inmediatamente pese a la amenaza del hada. - Añade Snow. - Por el momento ella esta conforme con esperar si así consigue que Regina venga sana y salva... - Frunce el ceño, sabiendo que solo la quiere viva para ser ella quien acabe con su vida.

\- ¿Que tipo de problemas se han encontrado... ? - Pregunta el Oscuro.

 _No es de extrañar que Hades esté jugando sus cartas, pero de esta manera... Es como si prefiriese matarla antes que hacerse con su poder... Si Hades no tiene de objetivo a Regina, acabará teniendo otro objetivo. Miro instintivamente al techo, sabiendo que Belle se encuentra arriba... Si Hades mata a Regina, el siguiente en la lista será mi hijo no nato... y un bebé no le supondrá ningún riesgo. Irá por su corazón... No puedo ponérselo fácil..._

 _Mientras me explican las últimas novedades, acaricio el pequeño arcón que traje conmigo... Estos utensilios van a ser realmente útiles, pero antes algo llama mi atención._

\- Entonces, ¿Azul desconoce que la magia del salvador ya no bloquea el pueblo? - Pregunta el Oscuro entre sorprendido y extrañado.

\- A nosotros también nos ha sorprendido. - Snow frunce el ceño mientras tamborilea sus uñas nerviosamente.- Es como si... -

\- ...Como si las ansias de venganza la hayan cegado. - Tinker finaliza cruzada de brazos. - Las hadas somos capaces de muchas cosas, pero para lo que existimos es para proveer un buen futuro a nuestras apadrinadas. Sin apadrinada y siendo completamente oscura... El poder de Azul no tiene nada que ver con el poder de un hada. - Frunce el ceño empezando a comprender que poder puede tener el hada oscura.

\- Su ser se creó partiendo de la oscuridad y de la maldad en la que se había convertido la fe de las personas sobre Azul. - Añade Gold, dando su punto de vista. - La mas pura oscuridad, sin ningún atisbo de luz... Ella ahora solo existe para la venganza. Es incapaz de ver mas allá. - concluye.

\- Sumando a esos factores el hecho de que se ha instalado en las minas... Puede que si sea cierto, que no sea consciente de que la magia de Regina no esté pululando por todas partes... - Campanilla parece convencerse mas a si misma que al resto.

\- Pero si que parece que la Magia de la auténtica Salvadora si que sigue por aquí... - Rumpelstinskin mira al rededor del salón siendo consciente de la magia residual.

\- Si, me da escalofríos... Ingrid tuvo que marcharse, no soportaba la sensación que da la mansión.

\- Bueno, es su casa y el lugar donde ha estado pulsando su corazón, enviando toda esa magia constantemente... - Se pone en pie mientras habla. - Será fácil seguir haciendo creer a Azul que Storybrooke sigue estando bloqueado. Al menos por el momento... - Extrae del pequeño arcón un frasco vacío..

\- ¿Como lo vas a hacer? - Pregunta curiosa Snow. - ¿Que garantías tenemos de que realmente vas a ayudarnos? - Frunce el ceño, sin olvidar todas las veces que el Oscuro la ha engañado.

\- Eres madre... - Contesta con esa obviedad. - ...Y tu eres padre. - Dice mirando a David como si asi fuese evidente que pueden confiar en el. - Y como vosotros, también estoy dispuesto ha hacer lo que sea necesario... - Dice señalando hacia arriba con la cabeza, dando a entender que se refiere a su hijo no nato.

\- ¿Haces todo esto por tu... ? -

\- No lo mencione... - Corta la pregunta de David alzando su mano. - Mantendremos esta conversación cuando sea seguro hablar, me encargaré de ello... - Finaliza y centra su atención en el pequeño frasco que sostiene.

 _En otro momento crearé una zona segura para poder hablar con Belle... y responder todas las preguntas sobre el asunto. La naturaleza de mi futuro hijo lo hace mas vulnerable si cabe y no es conveniente hablar de ello libremente ahora que esta Azul en el pueblo._

 _Me concentro en la tarea que nos concierne... El primer paso es sencillo. Abro el frasco mientras pronuncio el sencillo hechizo para absorber la esencia de la magia residual de esta casa. Partículas brillantes parecen entrar a toda prisa con un leve silbido y en completo silencio. Es increíble como solo la esencia en este frasco, provoca tal sensación en mi mano. Sello el frasco, atrapando esas partículas y sigo observando con curiosidad. Calor y pequeñas descargas siento a través del vidrio del pequeño envase. Con tan poco y tan intenso..._

 _Alzo la mirada y veo que los tres me miran con curiosidad y extrañeza debido al largo rato que llevo ensimismado en el poder que contiene este frasco. Es tan poco... y ni siquiera es magia real... es como el eco de tu voz cuando vuelve despues de gritar. O la estrella que sigue brillando aunque lleve tiempo sin existir... Miro a Campanilla sabiendo que ella también podrá sentirlo..._

\- Sostenlo... - El Oscuro sonríe como un niño ilusionado mientras le extiende el frasco al hada. - Siéntelo... - Todos lo miran igual de extrañados cuando Campanilla accede a recoger el frasco.

\- ¿Que debo sen... - En cuanto su mano envuelve el frasco, enmudece mientras abre fuertemente sus ojos con sorpresa. - Es como... - Una lágrima corre por su mejilla mientras niega con la cabeza, aturdida por la sensación. - Es como tocarla... - Sonríe finalmente mirando a los ojos de Snow.

\- Para ser sincero, me gustaría que pudieseis sentirlo... - Dice Gold mirando a la pareja que sigue confundida. - Para que me entendáis, lo que está sintiendo vuestra amiga, es la marca de Regina pulsando en su mano. Como... si reconocieras su ADN. - Tinker le devuelve el frasco al oscuro después de su momento emotivo.

\- Supongo que es una sensación hermosa. - Snow sonríe a Campanilla reconociendo su dolor por la ausencia de su amiga, mientras frota cariñosamente su espalda. - Pero ahora... con eso serás capaz de engañar a Azul? - Pregunta.

\- Podría hacerme creer que Regina está en esta habitación si quisiese. - Contesta el hada por el Oscuro. - Va a funcionar. - Sonríe esta vez confiada.

\- Exacto. Va a ser pan comido. Si me disculpan... - Se dirige a la puerta de entrada para salir al exterior.

 _El resultado será mas intenso de lo que imaginaba... Camino hasta situarme en el medio de la carretera. A partir de este momento, todo aquel con sensibilidad mágica, volverá a sentir la esencia de la magia del verdadero salvador. Pero antes..._

\- Verde! - Grita hacia la casa.

\- ¿Si...? - Contesta Tinker curiosa.

\- Será mejor que avises a Ingrid... - El hada lo entiende al momento y desaparece mientras el Oscuro mira el frasco en sus manos - No habrá donde esconderse de la esencia de la salvadora. - Murmura para si mismo antes de estrellar el pequeño contenedor de vidrio contra el suelo y dejar volar las partículas de magia residual.

 _"Volad pequeñas, volad"_

* * *

 _Mientras tanto..._

\- Hola, madre... - Zelena entra al despacho de la alcaldía del Storybrooke del Inframundo. - ¿Estás lista para reunirte con tu amada hija Regina? - La provoca mientras sonríe de forma burlona.

\- A juzgar por el color de tu piel, deduzco que eres tu quien desea reunirse con su hermana... - Responde con cansancio pero sin evitar devolver el golpe. - Zelena... No deberías estar aquí... - Se incorpora de la silla y se da la vuelta mirando por el ventanal.

\- Al igual que tu, no tengo opción! - Su sonrisa desaparece mientras se cuadra molesta con la ignorancia recibida.

\- Siempre hay opción para los vivos. - Mira a su hija mayor sobre su hombro. - Nunca quise esto para ti... - Dice al darse la vuelta para encarar a la mujer, dejando ver un rostro abatido.

\- Oh si, mis opciones... - Cruza sus manos a su espalda y pasea por el gran despacho. - Las mismas que tuve cuando me abandonaste, las mismas que ese... aquelarre de pacotilla de dejaban en Oz... Las mismas opciones que me dejó el Oscuro... - Se detiene para mirarla duramente. - MIS opciones! Son aquellas que se le dieron a Regina! YO JAMÁS TUVE OPCIÓN! - Dice fervientemente señalándose a si misma.

\- Regina no lo ha tenido mejor... Ella nunca tuvo opción... - Mira al suelo, frunciendo el ceño. - No de mi mano, no de la mano de Rumple. - Suspira resignada cuando siente las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. - No hice las cosas bien. No con ella, pero tampoco contigo... - Sonríe tristemente mirando a su hija mayor. - Siempre tuviste talento nato, siempre fuerte... Regina no tuvo esa suerte. Tan vulnerable... -

\- ¡JA! - Camina rápidamente hasta situarse a centímetros de Cora. - ¿Vulnerable? No me hagas reír... Siempre supiste de su poder! - ¡Y por ello no podía devolver mi corazón a su lugar! ¡Debía ser siempre malvada, debía... - Niega con la cabeza intentando mantener la calma. - Aunque no tuviese mi corazón durante tantos años... Siempre quise que vivieseis... Pese a todo y a todos. Aunque fuese en la mas absoluta oscuridad. En ese momento, era en la forma en que entendía que así podríamos tenerlo todo... Sin sentir nada. - Alza su mano para posarla sobre el verde rostro de Zelena.

\- ¡No me toques! - Se aparta bruscamente.

\- No lo supe ver antes... Pero cuando lo supe, ya era tarde... - Posa su mano sobre su corazón. - No necesitabas mas que una familia... incluso lo intenté. Pero si Regina hubiese sido... feliz... hubiese sido su muerte. Incluso la muerte de todos. No podía tener magia blanca, no cuando la magia negra está arraigada en su genética. -

\- Mi magia no siempre fue oscura... Tu me hiciste oscura... -

\- La envidia te hizo esto... Los celos... He sido la peor madre de la historia. - Ríe sin gracia. - Pero ya no mas... Zelena. - Avanza rápidamente y atrapa las dos manos de su hija fuertemente con las suyas. - Mientras tu corazón viva, hay esperanza... - La mujer mas joven intenta zafarse del agarre en vano. - Encontraré la manera de que abandones este lugar y si para ello he de pasar toda la eternidad lamentándome junto a todas esas almas, que así sea. - Zelena detiene su forcejeo para mirar a los ojos de su madre en busca de mentiras.

\- No necesito nada de ti... - Dice entre diente cuando consigue soltar tu agarre. - Lo único que harás será quedarte aquí lamentándote, hasta que llegue el momento... - Se gira cuando oye unos pasos presurosos acercarse a la puerta.

\- ¡Cora! - Daniel abre raudo la puerta del despacho sin siquiera llamar, encontrándose de cara con la tez verde de Zelena.

\- Gozaré viendo como os lamentáis... - Sonríe pérfida ante la sorpresa del hombre, cuando la bruja abandona por su lado el despacho.

\- Hijo... que te ha traído tan apresurado? - Pregunta cuando Daniel cierra la puerta tras de si.

\- No me llame así... - Dice mirándola a los ojos con dolor.

\- Daniel... - Agacha la cabeza sin poder hacer mas. - No vendrías a verme si no fuera importante... - Suspira mientras se sienta de nuevo en su silla, agradeciendo la interrupción del joven.

\- He ido a la barrera... - Eso atrae la atención de Cora. - Tranquilícese, está bien. - Dice cuando ve la preocupación escrita en un rostro en el que jamás vio ninguna emoción.

\- Hades no se detendrá hasta tener su corazón... -

\- Creo que ha cambiado de parecer. - Corta a la mujer. - Está intentando matarla... Eso no se supone que es lo que tendría que hacer... - Se sienta en una de las sillas y golpea con su puño el escritorio. - ¿Por que intenta deshacerse de ella? - Pregunta

\- Por que sabe que otro Salvador esta en camino... - Murmura sorprendida. - No le importará matarla, sabiendo que podrá obtener otro corazón. - Niega con la cabeza cuando pone ambas manos sobre su rostro cansado.

\- Si no quiere su corazón, Regina no podrá plantarle cara si consigue matarla ahora. -

\- Debe recuperar sus recuerdos y volver a Storybrooke... Si no, no podrá defenderse. ¿La han encontrado ya...? - Pregunta con esperanza.

\- Si, bueno, esa era la buena noticia de todo... - Sonríe por vez primera ante Cora. - El joven Henry y Emma Swan están con ella. -

\- Gracias a Dios... - Se recuesta en el asiento aliviada. - Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Espero que mi nieto y Emma hagan su papel... - Sonríe al pensar en ambos. - Se que no fallarán. -

\- Eso espero... -

* * *

 _Arendelle..._

\- ¡Olaf, vamos! Necesitamos ese guante! - Kristoff corre tras el ser de nieve, que juguetea al rededor de los congelados jardines de palacio.

\- ¡Atrápalo de una vez! - Killian Gareth da un rodeo mientras pulsa su magia congelando todo a su paso. - ¡Vamos Olaf, esto no es un juego! - Mientras pierde la paciencia, las flores primaverales del jardín se congelan por su cercanía.

\- ¡Atrapadme si podeis! - El pequeño ser ignora a los dos barones y sigue riendo mientras corretea, siendo observado por Elsa cuando se dirige inconscientemente a su dirección.

\- Te atrapé. - La reina de Arendelle se pone en cuclillas mirando cómicamente como Olaf queda atrapado en una jaula de hielo recien creada.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eso no es divertido! - Dice el ser haciendo pucheros.

\- ¡Trae aquí, pequeño diablo! - Killian alarga su brazo entre los barrotes de hielo, arrebatándole el guante.

\- Y tía Ingrid, esto es a diario... - Ana en las puertas del palacio, sostiene un espejo con el rostro de Ingrid, quien observa sonriente la situación.

\- Veo que no os aburrís. - Dice mientras ríe ante la cómica escena.

\- ¡Eh, chicos! - Ana grita y todos voltean a prestarle atención. - ¡Tenemos a Ingrid al espejo! - Al oír eso, Killian corre después de ponerse el guante sobre la mano mágica que ahora sustituye al antiguo garfio.

\- ¡Madre! - Un sonriente Gareth es todo lo que el gran espejo de la habitación de Ingrid muestra. - ¡Has podido comunicarte! ¡Increible! - El antiguo pirata sostiene ahora el espejo que portaba Ana.

\- Hola cariño. - Al borde de las lágrimas, asiente. - Han pasado algunas cosas por aquí y he podido hacer algo de magia. - Muestra su muñeca izquierda, mostrando el parche en su piel donde antes estaba el brazal.

-¿Debo preocuparme? ¿Y Emma? ¿Esta bien? - Killian empieza a preguntar atropelladamente cuando Elsa le coloca una mano reconfortante sobre su hombro.

\- Ahora os pondré al día, pero antes... ¿Como van tus lecciones? - Dice refiriéndose a la recién descubierta magia que posee Killian.

\- Argh... No tengo paciencia, lo reconozco. - Dice alzando ambas manos cuando descansa el espejo en una cornisa. - He sido un pirata durante siglos, cuando quería algo, lo obtenía. Esto es mas lento de lo que en un principio pensaba... - Se rasca su ahora afeitada barbilla.

\- Lo estás haciendo bien. - Elsa besa la mejilla del ex pirata. - Solo necesitas un poco de paciencia y no tardarás en controlarlo. - Mira ahora a su tía en el espejo. - Ya estamos cerca de eso, ahora tan solo congela un poco la vegetación cuando está nervioso. - Añade encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Me alegra que te tenga instruyéndole, sobrina. No puedo pensar en alguien mejor. - La pareja sonríe abrazándose, mostrando así el amor que se tienen.

 _Adoro ver como pese a todo, mi hijo está a través de los ojos de Killian. Aún recuerdo aquel día poco después que Regina se marchase. Cuando tanto como Elsa y yo portábamos un brazal para protegernos del calor asfixiante y de la magia que quedó atrapada en el pueblo... Aquel beso de amor verdadero que compartieron mi sobrina y el antiguo pirata... Fue un momento loco. El recuperó todos sus recuerdos y comenzó a enfermar... Estaba perdiendo la cabeza._

 _Gracias que teníamos a Campanilla... Supo al instante que le sucedía... Una nueva magia estaba naciendo en el pero en la situación en la que estaba Storybrooke, todo aquello lo estaba afectando. Tinker fue franca aunque dura... tenían que marcharse inmediatamente. No habían mas brazales y el deterioramiento de Killian no dejaba tiempo para crear otro. "Eso me llevará semanas" Dijo el hada. Así que tuve que dejarle ir, no sin antes entregarles los guantes mágicos por los cuales sellé el destino de mi hijo... Que ironía..._

 _"Ven conmigo mamá" Esa frase martillea en mi cabeza a diario. Pero he de pagar y he de cumplir mi condena. No me encerraron, pero tampoco me dejarían marchar de Storybrooke... Es lo mínimo después de todo lo que ocasioné._

 _Desde aquel día, pudo venir a visitarme un par de veces... Al final Emma es como su hermana y ella no pudo mas que darle alguna habichuela mágica de más. Se quieren y se que la semi salvadora también apreciaba esas visitas. Al menos hasta que todo empezó a torcerse por aquí..._

 _Después de que me explicasen como van sus clases de magia y sus locas aventuras, les pongo al día sobre la situación... No se si es lo mas acertado... Pero cualquier ayuda que podamos brindarles, me dejará mas cerca de mi redención._

\- ¡Ingrid! - Campanilla aparece en la habitación de la mujer sorprendiendo a todos a través del espejo. - ¡Vaya, hola chicos! - Saluda rápidamente al espejo.

\- ¡Hey Tinker! - Killian se apresura. - ¡¿Es cierto... Todo!? - Dice con la cabeza a mil por hora después de que Ingrid les contase las novedades.

\- ¿Que todo...? - El hada pregunta mirando de reojo a la mujer mayor.

\- Todo... - Dice esta sin mas.

\- Si que es cierto... Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo, esta "llamada" se cortará enseguida. - Todos empiezan a hacer preguntas atropelladamente al hada. - ¡Callaos! - Suspira ruidosamente. - Como digo, no hay tiempo... Pero... - Frunce el ceño. - ...Es posible que puedan ayudar... - Dice mas para si misma. - Me pondré en contacto con vosotros mas adelante... -

\- Mmmhhp...! - Tanto Ingrid como Tinker sienten de nuevo la magia residual de la Salvadora.

\- Estad preparados! - Consigue decir el hada en el momento en que la conexión se pierde. - Ingrid... - Le coloca el brazal que tenía sobre su cómoda.

\- De nuevo... - Mira su muñeca y alza la mirada al espejo. - No pude despedirme... - Dice con pesar.

\- Lo siento... No había tiempo. - Medita momentáneamente. - Pero es posible que los veamos de nuevo en poco tiempo. -

\- Nada me gustaría mas. - Sonríe con un toque esperanzador.

* * *

 _Fuego... Calor... Me rodea por todas partes, me asfixia. Siento que he de encontrar algo entre este terreno destructivo. Rocas humeantes, llamas que parecen quemar el aire, el vapor que sube de lo que parecen unas aguas turbias... No se donde estoy, pero siento que debo apresurarme y no se para que..._

 _\- ¡No dejes que lo haga! -_

 _Me doy la vuelta y veo a Merl tendido sobre el suelo ardiente, luchando por acercarse. Ahora soy consiente de que el suelo tiembla... Es como... El Caos..._

 _Intento gritarle, preguntarle que sucede, pero nada sale de mi boca. Así que miro frenéticamente por todos lados, a través del fuego y del vapor que consume el aire... Hasta que lo veo..._

 _\- Por fin obtendré mi libertad... - Hades, con su mano encerrada al rededor del cuello de Regina, la alza en el aire, mientras esta pelea por zafarse, claramente agotada. - Por fin tendré mi venganza... - En un rápido movimiento, hunde su mano libre en el pecho de la mujer._

 _\- ¡No! - La voz de Emma resuena en las cavernosas paredes del lugar, llamando la atención del Dios._

 _\- Emma y Henry van de la maanoo... - Canturrea el Dios burlándose de la rubia antes de volver a centrar la atención en Regina. - Di adiós a mamá. - Sonríe antes de envolver su mano al rededor del corazón de la salvadora._

-¡NO! - Emma se levanta de un salto del catre, mirando a todos lados frenéticamente. - Una pesadilla... - Se deja caer de nuevo en el camastro cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

 _Oh, joder... ha sido horrible... y se que premonitorio. Después de que pasase todo aquello en Storybrooke, se casi con certeza que mis sueños no son solo sueños... Quizás es algo que tendría que haber hablado con alguien, pero ahora no hay tiempo._

 _Cuando abro los ojos, veo que las primeras luces del día empiezan a colarse por la pequeña ventana. Cuanto dormí? No tengo ni idea... Pero Regina no está aquí... Mierda... ¿Salió del baño? Me levanto rápidamente y compruebo... La puerta está desbloqueada pero no hay nadie aquí... Joder, ¿Donde se ha metido? Corro a la habitación contigua, y solo veo que Merl y Henry siguen durmiendo. Abro la puerta que da al exterior... Estoy a punto de despertarlos, cuando mis ojos captan el hangar... La puerta está abierta..._

 _Recojo la chaqueta y salgo fuera. Refresca bastante a estas horas y hay mucha humedad para que "Eva" esté trabajando en su helicóptero. Pero con lo que parece querer ese aparato, seguro que está ahí... no se dejaría la puerta abierta si no fuese así. Por eso no los despierto, creo que todos merecíamos descansar._

 _Camino, no... Corro hasta llegar a las puertas del recinto. No se oye nada y solo hay una pequeña lámpara dejando apenas ver el aparato. Me acerco en silencio cuando veo una sombra dentro de la cabina... "¿Eva?" Digo no muy alto, sin estar segura que sea ella... hasta que llego junto al aparato y la veo... Durmiendo... Encogida en el asiento, cubierta poco o nada con su chaqueta... Abro la puerta del copiloto con sigilo y subo uno de mis pies para acercarme a ella. Claramente tiene frío, así que le reposiciono su chaqueta y añado la mía para que la cubra de las bajas temperaturas._

 _Cada vez hay mas claridad, y puedo observar el intrincado interior del aparato. Me siento orgullosa... Esto ha debido llevar tiempo y dedicación. Aunque no me sorprende... Siempre que ha hecho algo, lo hace perfecto. Y estoy enormemente orgullosa por poder apreciarlo..._

 _Desciendo de nuevo del aparato y cierro la puerta cuando veo que está mas cómoda ahora bien tapada. No puedo evitar observar todo con curiosidad... ver las señales que me dicen que Regina todavía está aquí... Observo la cola del pequeño helicóptero y hay un papel pegado que cubre una parte... La curiosidad de hace cargo de mi y cojo la esquina del papel blanco. Tiro suavemente y debajo aparecen unas letras... No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos... mientras van apareciendo las letras, empiezo a intuir lo que dice aquí... E... V... I... L... Q... U..._

\- Un poco temprano para estar trabajando... - Una voz varonil sobresalta a la rubia, dejando a medias su descubrimiento. - Oh, disculpe, no quería asustarla. - El hombre alza ambas manos para tranquilizar a la ex sheriff. - Creía que Eva estaría de nuevo trasnochada trabajando en el Cicaré. - Señala al aparato.

\- Deduzco que eso pasaba amenudo. - Dice mirando a la mujer durmiente de la cabina.

\- Y que acabase durmiendo ahí, también... - Se acerca lentamente. - Disculpe, no nos han presentado, Soy Chad Ferman, El propietario de la academia. - Extiende amablemente su mano.

\- S... Mills, Emma Mills, Encantada de conocerlo. - Estrecha la mano del hombre con seguridad, disimulando su pequeño desliz. - Y gracias por permitirnos quedarnos aquí esta noche. - Dice agradecida.

\- No hay de que. Como le dije a Eva, el dinero puede corromper... - Dice mirando con tristeza, señalanado para que ambos dejen el lugar. - En las noticias se han hecho eco de lo sucedido en el edificio de apartamentos. No dan mucha información, pero si han dado a conocer la existencia de un grupo de federales corruptos. han habido detenidos. - Cuando se encuentran en la puerta del hangar, el hombre saca unos cigarrillos

\- Bueno, me alegra que los hayan detenido, pero eso no significa que la señorita Swan y el señor Arthur estén a salvo con los federales. - Emma frunce el ceño, evitando la mirada del hombre cuando este se enciende un cigarrillo sin apartarle la mirada.

\- Si, nunca se sabe si hay mas de esos tipos... - Dice sin confiar que eso sea lo único que la retiene. - Pero de todas formas, me alegra que aparecieseis en su vida... Es una situación extraña para conocer a su hijo, pero parece que eso la ha mantenido con vida... - Sonríe con tristeza.

\- Veo que le han puesto al día sobre nuestras identidades... -

\- Nadie entra aquí sin que yo sepa bien quien es, no se ofenda. - Emma sonríe y niega con la cabeza. - Solo espero que Eva aproveche la oportunidad... -

\- ¿de que oportunidad hablas? - Pregunta la rubia.

\- De pasar tiempo con su hijo, por supuesto. - Dice como si fuera lo mas evidente a lo que Emma asiente conociendo bien esa sensación.

\- Estoy segura que ambos necesitan encontrarse... -

\- Si, que no le quepa duda... - Chad suspira tirando su cigarrillo, absorto en sus pensamientos. - Vendería mi alma al diablo por encontrarme de nuevo con mi hijo... - Dice con pesar, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de la mujer.

 _"Que así sea..."_

\- Mierda... - Emma murmura, reconociendo el susurro.

\- ¿disculpe? - Pregunta el hombre extrañado.

 _"Te encontrarás de nuevo con tu hijo, solo si matas a Regina"_

\- Creo que... - La ex sheriff da un paso hacia atrás mientras el hombre sacude su cabeza con molestias que no comprende. - Iré a despertar a Eva para ponernos en marcha... - Dice mientras se aleja del hombre. - Ha sido un placer Chad. -

 _"Regina, hermosa pero fuerte, es la única que se interpone en tu camino..."_

\- Si... - Sube una de sus manos a su cabeza, con claro signo de dolor. - Creo que iré a mi despacho, hay trabajo que hacer... - Se escusa antes de darse la vuelta.

 _Mierda! Los susurros de Hades! No tenemos tiempo... debemos dejar este lugar inmediatamente. Cuando entro para despertar a Eva, veo que ya se ha levantado y sostiene mi chaqueta extrañada hasta que alza la cabeza y me ve... Su mirada confundida no desaparece... Creo que esos susurros son lo que la han despertado..._

\- Eva... - La morena sacude la cabeza y le extiende la chaqueta a la rubia.

\- Gracias... - Dice mirando a otro lado cuando ve la pegatina a medio arrancar. - No quería despertarte cuando salí del baño... - Se escusa mientras se acerca para acabar de despegar la cubierta del nombre del aparato. - ¿Que le parece, señorita Mills? - Dice mostrando orgullosa el nombre del aparato.

\- Irónico... - Emma absorta, lee el nombre completo. - Pero no tenemos tiempo, debemos irnos. - Eva se voltea para mirarla de frente.

\- ¿Que? ¿Ya? - Pregunta apresurada. - No puedo abandorar a mi reina ahora! - Dice haciendo un puchero.

\- No la abandonas. - Contesta sin poder evitar sonreír. - Te lo prometo. Confía en mi. Pero ahora debemos recoger nuestras cosas, debo reunirme con alguien para ver que pasos debemos seguir. - Dice mirando una vez mas las letras que formar el nombre de EVIL QUEEN en la cola del Cicaré.

\- Argh, está bien. - Se da la vuelta de nuevo y acaricia la fría cola del aparato que contiene el nombre. - Volveré por ti, pequeña. - Dice con pena antes de seguir a la rubia.

 _Con alguien bajo el influjo de Hades, Andover ya no es un lugar seguro... Debo hablar con Merlín y encontrarme con el Dragón. Todavía hay cosas por esclarecer... Sobre todo para Eva... Su mirada contiene tantas preguntas... Cuando llegamos a la puerta de los barracones, la detengo..._

\- Hoy... - Dice Emma sin mas.

\- Hoy, ¿Que? - Pregunta extrañada.

\- Hoy sabrás toda la verdad. - Mira con convicción a la morena, y Eva puede ver la verdad de su afirmación antes de entrar al barracón. - Estés lista o no... - Susurra para si misma, sin saber como acabará toda esta situación.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo! Necesito vuestras opiniones! Comentad que os ha parecido y que creeis que pasará ahora. Muchos escenarios en acción. Como siempre, no? Las piezas ya están en el tablero, depende de vosotros y de vuestros comentarios el cuando veremos quien mueve primero!  
**

 **En el próximo os garantizo un momento con nuestras protagonistas y conoceremos mas sobre este inframundo y mi adaptación de mi historia al pasado de los personajes, como el conocimiento de Cora sobre la naturaleza de Regina. (Puede encajar, no sean malos xD)**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
